Within Temptation
by BePassionate24
Summary: Now M Rated. A/H. A/U. In the windy city of Chicago. Struggling, Elena Gilbert gets mistakenly identified as missing wealthy socialite, Katherine Salvatore. What happens when she enters into the world of the prestigious Salvatore family and their friends? A world filled with secrets, deceit & steamy affairs. Everyone has secrets. Will theirs be exposed? (Klaroline,Debekah,Kalijah)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! So, this is my newest story that hasn't left me alone for months now and I just thought that I would get started on it since one of my other fanfiction's will be coming to an end soon.**

**Anyways, It's a bit more darker than other things I've written before and it has a lot of complicated relationships tied together in different ways. ****_Oh and parts of this story will be M rated for smutty scenes. I might change it to be all M rated later. But, I'm still not sure.  
_**

**So, this is just the prologue for it and if I get enough people interested in it. Then, I'll continue with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own the Vampire Diaries in any way. I just use the characters for my own enjoyment! ;)**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Prologue_-_**

_Deception- __The action of deceiving someone. _Deceit. Fraud. Delusion. Cheat.

Elena Gilbert was a fraud and a cheat amongst a lot of other things. It was written all over her face as she stared into the mirror and placed the expensive silver necklace that he had given her for tonight around her neck, exhaling deeply when she spun her thin and olive colored fingers around her now bouncy and overly curly dark brown hair.

It was haunting, the image looking back at her with her thickened dark eyelashes and smoky eye shadow. She looked just like her, Katherine Salvatore. Katherine was one of Chicago's most affluent and educated women in the large Illinois city and yet, somehow as it was reported in the news just a year earlier. Katherine, wasn't able to protect herself from being kidnapped in broad daylight. You see, the thing was that Katherine Salvatore also hid a very dirty little secret and no one knew about it except for Elena Gilbert. That was now stepping into the shoes, of one of the most powerful, wealthy and talented women that Chicago had ever seen.

"I can't pretend to be her anymore, this isn't right. I need to tell him that I'm not her and I need to do it tonight." Elena mumbled to herself, slipping off the necklace and staring intently back at her reflection. It was uncanny, the resemblance between them. But, Elena knew why. It was because the two women, who had never had the chance to meet in their lives had one thing in common, their blood line. Katherine and Elena were identical twins. Although, if you had known the girls your whole life. It was still fairly hard to spot the differences between them. Until you looked close enough.

Katherine, the woman that Elena adored and had dreamt of meeting ever since she found out about her, just a year earlier was more of a feisty and to the point type of person and when she lied, she did it well. However, Elena on the other hand had a heart of gold and was overly compassionate and concerned for others. Never a very good liar at all. But, all Elena wanted was to meet her sister, whom their parents had separated when they were babies. She dreamed about telling Katherine all the things she had gone through, all the struggles she had endured while she lived in numerous foster homes. But, she hadn't planned on meeting her sister in this way. Not in taking over her life an assuming her identity, not in seeing Katherine's face plastered on every single tabloid, almost all of them saying that she was dead. However, part of Elena feared that it was true, that impersonating Katherine would be the closest she would ever get to knowing her.

"Katherine?" Elena heard the voice coming from behind their bedroom door, a man's voice with its husky raspy tone and her stomach instantly flipped at the sound of it. She knew who it was and part of her wanted to disappear, vanish right into the floor boards of the Salvatore's home that was once a rundown hotel. Which they had split up with a pair of friends that all lived under the same roof.

"I'm indecent. I'll be there in just a moment." Elena replied, hurriedly grabbing her robe and slipping into a pair of slippers that were near the vanity. She stopped for a moment though, inhaling through gritted teeth when she caught a glimpse of herself. This wasn't her, this was never who Elena had intended on becoming and now if anyone found out about what was really going on and that she was fooling every single one of them. They'd turn her in for fraud or even worse, they'd kill her without a second thought and make it look like an accident. Maybe just like what they had done to Katherine, maybe that's why everyone looked so pale and sick to their stomachs the night that Stefan had found her at the shelter and brought_ 'her' _back home. So sure of himself that the woman standing in front of him was his wife, so happy that she had finally come back home alive and yet, Elena could see the small doubt in his eyes as he held her in his arms and cried against her shoulder before they left the homeless shelter. Elena remembered the look on his face, the relief in his green eyes when they walked through the front door of their home and he kissed her lips, saying how happy he was to have her back beside him, how lost he was without her.

Stefan was beyond thrilled to have his wife back. But, if he only knew. If the man that Elena had learned to secretly love over the last year from afar as she pretended to live Katherine's life as well as she could. If Stefan knew about the lies she was telling or the facade of being something she wasn't. If he knew about who she really was and why she had worked her way into his life and everyone around him. He would surely hate her forever. Everyone in the city, every person that Elena had come into contact with within the last year, would want to burn her alive just to hear the truth of why she had done it being uttered from her lips.

So, maybe that's why she didn't want to ruin the moment between them in beginning of it all. Maybe the reason for it was because Elena couldn't bear to look Stefan in the eyes and tell him the truth about who she was and how she had come across finding out about Katherine's disappearance and her true family history. Although, deep down inside of her heart, somewhere in it where nothing had yet to be touched by lies and tainted by the secret affairs she had now been having . Elena knew that Stefan was the one who her heart belong to, even if she wasn't being completely honest to herself or with him. There was something about Stefan Salvatore that Elena Gilbert was drawn to, that made her think twice about who she wanted to be and what she could easily have, if only she could came clean and tell him the truth.

It was guilt and the pressure of keeping things under wraps though, these lies piling up like a mountain of cards in a deck. It was guilt for sleeping in his bed and making love to him, the whole time having him believe that she was his wife of two years. Having him whisper Katherine's name upon his lips instead of hers. Elena would lay in bed beside him, wanting to tell him after keeping it a secret for so long. But, she never could. Not until something happened and she snapped. Until she realized that she couldn't keep loving him as her sister. She had to tell him the truth, she had to explain to him who she was and how much her heart hurt because she had been in love with him since she first met him, so unconventionally. So, she figured that tonight, after a year of playing these charades. Tonight would be the night that all the lies were put out on the table and she placed her heart on the line, for the man that she was falling so deeply in love with. Stefan Salvatore, the man that could never be hers and would always be everyone else's.

Elena snapped out of her day dreams quickly as she heard the voice call out again. "Katherine, open up. Please, I have a very nice surprise for you." He said, his voice becoming light and velvety as she finally pushed the door open and saw a pair of darkened brown eyes staring back at her.

"Elijah, I figured that you'd be out with your friends, tonight." Elena inquired, eyeing him up and down and placing her hand on the door, staring up at Elijah as if she could tolerate him being in the same room as her for more than five minutes. But, the truth was that when Elena made the connection between the affair that her sister was having with one of Stefan's best friends. Elena's heart broke for the youngest Salvatore more than it did for anyone else. Although, here she was, deceiving him in an entirely different way, than her sister had.

"You know my dear. I could have any woman that I want and I do have a beautiful wife. But, Katherine. The truth is that she will never fill the hunger inside of my soul or entice me the way that you do." Elijah hissed out, brushing past Elena and swiping his hand across a pair of diamond earrings that Stefan had given her, just a few days before.

"Elijah, you shouldn't be in here. Stefan's going to be home from the airport from his business trip overseas any minute and if he finds us together. You know how bad it would be for us." Elena told him, watching as Elijah took a step closer towards her, a small smirk on his face when he lifted his hand and pushed a strand of her curly hair behind her ears, all the while lingering his fingertips against her cheek as he spoke in a soft tone.

"You act like this is the first time we've gone behind his back. My sweet and beautiful, Katherine. This isn't the first time and it surely won't be the last." Elijah warned, leaning in to kiss her face as Elena stumbled back from him, letting out a nervous laugh.

"I'm not in the mood for your games tonight, Elijah. Why don't you go back upstairs to Rose and leave me alone tonight. You and I would never work anyway. I love him, Elijah. I love Stefan. I'm trying to be faithful to him. As you should try to be to your wife and fix your relationship." Elena tried to reason with him, hearing as the downstairs front door opened and her stomach tightened at the sound of Stefan's luggage hitting the marble floors.

" You usually can't resist me. You seem different tonight, I just don't know what it could be. Trying to be faithful to him? Ha, that's a new one. Oh hear that? You just got saved by my best friend. You're lucky he came back earlier than expected. Because if he didn't..I would have thrown you in my bed and never wanted you to leave. Think about that tonight, Katherine. When you're making love to him." Elijah told her, taking a step back from her, right after he left a kiss upon her cheeks and left Elena standing there, feeling like she was going to vomit all over herself from the growing anxiety she felt.

"I love him and you're just a distraction. This needs to stop. You and I, we need to stop. We'd never work and your wife, Rose would be heartbroken if she found out about this!" Elena began to say in a voice that was just above a whisper. She watched as Elijah pivoted on his heels and smirked at her, exhaling deeply when he straightened out his blue shirt and grinned as he said "As long as your with him and I'm with her. This is just the beginning of it all. Besides, I'm still waiting on the day that you look at me like you look at him. Don't think that I don't see it. You love him, Katherine. You love him more than you love me and all I want is for you to look at me in that way, to see me with those loving brown eyes and tell me that you love me just as much as I love you. I don't love her, I don't love Rose like I love you. Remember that!" Elijah added, watching as Elena gripped her hands into fists and her face became pale.

It was now or never. It was time to make the biggest confession of her life. Because in the last year, she had gotten in too deep with the Salvatore's and their philandering had started to lose track of who she was when this whole thing started and it was coming to the point where some days she would wake up and envision never telling a living soul, just resuming living this lie and being in the delusional bliss of another person's life.

Within the moment she looked up at Elijah. Her heart was shattered for the life she could have had. With Stefan, if they had met under different circumstances and she wasn't posing as his missing wife. As tears in her eyes began to form when she heard Stefan walking through the hallway and his hands slowly began to open the door to_ their_ bedroom. Elena stood her ground and watched the open the door. She exhaled deeply and shook the tears away on her face as she opened her mouth and uttered the one secret that she had been keeping from everyone for almost over a year now.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm not your trophy wife or a secret love affair to avoid the real problems with your wife. You're best friends and I am not her. I won't come between the two of you anymore. So, I'm finally telling you the truth. My name isn't Katherine Salvatore and I'm not this rich socialite." Elena shouted, watching as the Stefan and Elijah both looked over at her with dumbstruck expressions on their faces, staying silent as she continued to release all of her truths out into the open and began taking off the jewelry that the men had given her, watching it all fall to the floor. Just like her heart was in the moment, falling to the pit of her stomach.

"My name is Elena Gilbert and Katherine is my long lost identical twin sister. I've been lying to everyone in this house for the last year and I've been living this lie as Katherine to find out more information about her and why she was kidnapped." Elena admitted, watching as the two men's eyes locked on her face and they stood in front of her not saying a word. Just allowing for Elena's words to sink in and trying to swallow the fact that they had both been baffled by the truth and by the woman they had thought they loved.

* * *

**_A/N: So, Elena posing as Katherine and coming between the two best friends?! Oh boy! Also, who was she before all of this started...and how did she even find out about her and Katherine being related?! All of those answers will be revealed in the first chapter which will take place "One year earlier." It may seem a little confusing now. But, throughout the story secrets and past histories will be revealed. ;) _**

**_PLEASE_**_let me know what you all thought and feel free to leave a review, if I should continue this story or not. Loved it? Hated it..Want me to stop this tangled mess of love affairs I'm about to create!? O.o _

Thanks so much for reading. Also, if you like this story so far, don't forget to follow/favorite it on here!

Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24

-Until Next Time!-


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! So, The first chapter and the majority of the rest of the story will be all "ONE YEAR EARLIER" from the Prologue. So, we will be getting a glimpse of what everyone's lives were like before Elena took over Katherine's. And, as far as Katherine goes...We'll be seeing her in flashbacks which will be throughout the story and all in italics! :)**

**_Also, This story will focus a lot on Stelena. But, it won't be strictly Stelena. It will have a lot of the other characters from the show in the story throughout it...Like the summary says "Everyone has secrets!" ;)_ **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**And hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- Within Temptation **

_**...One year earlier...**_

"Hi, everyone. My name is Stefan Salvatore and I've been clean and sober for six years as of today." Stefan said, looking over the crowd at the people in the room and smiling as he watched his best friend sit next to Damon and his fiancé, Rebekah. All three of them clapping wildly when Stefan sat down and cleared his throat, beginning to speak.

"I haven't touched a drink or any sort of drug in a long time and I feel good about it. I guess I can attribute a lot of my successes to my lovely wife Katherine, who unfortunately couldn't be here today and my family. All of us coming together when we needed one another the most." He said, watching as the group counselor leaned towards him and shook his hand. Being in the building surrounded by others who were in the same spot as he was, just years earlier was a reminder of all things he had endured during his addiction and the fact that he had finally pulled through, or a least for the time being.

"Well, that's it for our ceremony tonight. Thank you all for coming and for the group members, good luck and remember to come back here if you ever need to talk." The counselor said as he too got up and dismissed the group.

Stefan slowly rose and shoved his hands in his pockets, exhaling deeply when he walked over to stand near his brother who gave him a pat on the back. "I'm so proud of you!" Damon exclaimed, wrapping one of his arms loosely around Rebekah and smiling at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, we all are!" Rebekah said, leaning her head against Damon's shoulder and looking over to Stefan who was now shaking Elijah's hand.

"I just wish that Katherine was here to see it. She had worked so hard to get me on the right track and now after all these years..She's just..She's gone." Stefan said in a anguished tone, looking down at his nicely black polished shoes and placing his hands back into his pockets.

"Look, how about we go home and celebrate. Just the three of us. Although, I know that Caroline and Klaus will want to come over too since their townhouse is right across the street." Elijah said, patting Stefan's back and glancing up at him with a smile. They had all been trying to make things easier on Stefan and themselves by keeping up hope that Katherine would be found and yet after months of searching high and low and in every place they could think of. It was as if the beautiful and very well known young woman had vanished into thin air.

Damon took in the look on his brother's face. Stefan looked exhausted, he had dark circles under his eyes from not being able to sleep and his hands were trembling a bit as they walked to their cars and out into the parking lot of the very secluded and low key treatment facility that only a few high rollers knew about, including the Salvatore brothers.

"We'll find her, Stefan. They're still searching for her and Katherine's case hasn't been closed yet. They will find her." Damon reassured him, placing his arm around his brother's neck and pulling him towards his chest in a playful manner. "Now, let's not worry about all the crappy things in our lives for one moment and let's go celebrate your huge milestone. I suggest that we have dinner at Alinea, we might even already have a table waiting. Oh, the press is going to have a field day about us going out to eat. But, what the hell. The CEO and his Chairman to Dasells Antiques have to eat every once in a while too!" Damon said, grinning up at Stefan as he watched his brother shake his head before he replied with a simple. "Sure, why not. Let's go."

* * *

"Sarah Emily Mikaelson! If you don't come in here within 5 minutes young lady. You won't be going to the water park tomorrow!" Caroline bellowed, turning on her heels and picking up the toys after her daughter.

"Sweetheart, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Klaus commented, coming into the living room with a glass of whiskey in his hands and leaning over to kiss his wife's cheek.

"I don't think it's harsh at all. We need to set boundaries for her, Klaus. She's going to be 7 years old next year and I just don't want a spoiled daughter." Caroline whined, watching as Klaus stepped behind her, placing his glass down onto the coffee table in the room and placing his hands onto her shoulders, a smirk forming upon his lips as she let out a loud sigh when he began to massage her back.

"Why can't we get a nanny? Everyone that we know has a nanny and yet, here we are. Still living in the same townhouse that we did when we got married, three years ago. We need to move out of here and find a bigger place." Caroline said, listening when her husband let out a loud laugh and she could picture him shaking his head without her even looking at him.

"Well, you know. I could ask Stefan or Damon for a raise at work. Then, maybe we could all just move into their house. I mean, it's big enough for a whole army of people to live in it, it was an old rundown hotel with 10 rooms before they renovated it and made it into a mansion. That is if you want to be living big with the rich and famous." Klaus pointed out, feeling as her body tensed at his words and she stepped away from his grasp, letting out an annoyed laugh.

"I just said that we need a bigger place. I never said that I wanted to live under the same roof as your sister or her fiancé. Oh and even better, their mountain of problems that she seems to always discuss with me and only me!" Caroline commented, running her hands through her hair when she watched Klaus shrug his shoulders back, out stretching his arms to embrace her.

"You know, life was a lot easier before you started working for them. We used to be normal and no one knew who we were or where we spent our nights. Because, no one cared! Now, everything that we do is followed by some moron in a tabloid and the paparazzi seem to follow us whenever we go into the city. Remind me again why we wanted to be like this?" Caroline asked, feeling as Klaus tightened his grip around her waistline and kissed the top of her head before he replied.

"Because, they made me be on the committee board of their multimillion dollar Antique selling company and they wouldn't take no for an answer when I tried to leave. We live in this thousand dollar townhouse because you liked the view of the city lights at night. Also, you wanted to be close to Stefan, so that Sarah could have her 'uncle' nearby. Believe me, sweetheart. I miss when we were normal too. But, this is pretty damn nice if you ask me." Klaus told her, watching as his wife placed her head against his shoulder and exhaled deeply. "This is nice and to be honest, I don't think we'd even fit in with being normal anymore. So, with that being said. Which one of us is going to go fetch our daughter from her fort inside of her bedroom and tell her that dinner's ready?" Caroline commented, watching as Klaus stepped back from her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, I'll go do it. But, once Sarah goes to bed tonight. You are all mine." Klaus concluded with a wink before he made his way into the hallway and towards their daughter's room, stopping halfway in the middle when he heard Caroline laugh as she shouted out. "Oh, I can't wait for what you have planned, it better be good!"

* * *

"You can't just sit on the street corner all night long. You need to find something to eat." He told her, throwing a dirty and soot filled rag at her face as Elena winced at it.

It was way past 10pm at night and she knew all the good restaurants were just now probably serving their expensive dishes and throwing out the leftovers of what the others didn't each for lunch or an early dinner. "Fine. I'll go by myself and I'll find something. Thanks for the wash cloth, Danny." Elena commented, pulling back her hair into a pony tail and trying to make herself look presentable as much as she could. It didn't help that she needed to use the bathroom too and by the time she made it a few blocks down the only restaurant in her sights was Aliena, one of Chicago's most expensive and well known restaurants in town. A place where all the high end socialites and everybody who was somebody went to.

Elena looked at her own reflection in the glass window, a light shining on her from outside. The small bit of makeup that she had stole from one of the social workers at the homeless shelter she would usually spend the night at, was starting to melt from being in the heat almost all day long and it didn't help that her ratty old jeans were covered with dirt, her once almost new converse were now covered in scuff marks and her tangled mess of hair was the only thing that made her look decent enough to walk into the restaurant and use the bathroom.

It hadn't always been this way for her. Elena had been kicked out of her foster home when she was 18 years old. "Aged out of the system." As was written on her forms and when she tried to find herself a job and get established on her own two feet. One thing after another seemed to stand in her way. Like, the cute and nice looking sales man at the retail store that she went to have an interview at. His name was Matt Donovan and for as long as Elena lived, she would never be able to wash his name away from her mind.

Matt and Elena had started dating after a few months of going out and her trying to convince him that she was able to support herself. But, like every man in Elena's life. They tried to control the situation, telling her that she would be better off if they lived together. "Maybe it'll be easier for you to find a job, if you just move in here. With me." Matt suggested one morning, smiling over at Elena with a grin on his face as he watched the yellow highlighter in her hands shake a little at his suggestion.

Reluctantly and stupidly she had agreed to go along with it. Because of course, she blindly thought that she loved him. Although, there was a nasty streak about the nice looking guy from North Carolina that Elena never saw coming, until one night that was. Until the night that he got so drunk he beat her so badly that she had welts the size of pennies on her body and one of her eyes was so badly swollen that she couldn't see for days through it.

"I'm leaving you and I'm never coming back. Because, if I do comeback I know that you'll make me leave this house in a body bag." Elena commented, throwing the keys in Matt's face after just a month of living under the same roof as him. Since then, since that late May morning. She had sworn to herself, that being in a homeless shelter after losing everything she ever had was better than being with any one that would cause her physically harm or hurt her continuously.

So, here she was. Four years after Matt Donovan and her parted ways and she was finally okay with being on the streets, begging for food at times and sleeping in the warmth of the shelters at night. But, it was nights like these, places like this and the people that she saw when she made her way all the way towards the bathrooms that made her wish her life was different. Elena wanted to be a part of what they were. Their lives filled with social events, the beautiful dresses that the women wore and she nearly drooled when she saw the men. All dressed up perfectly in their suits and ties, most of them drinking whiskey or bourbon and placing their arms around the women who were all vying for their attention.

"Lucky bastards!" Elena muttered under her breath as she rounded the corner to go towards the ladies room and just when she was about to take another step, she felt her body being pushed onto the ground and a loud thud as she fell flat on her backside.

"What the hell!" Elena yelled, an agitated look on her face was evident when she pushed herself up and looked over at the man that had caused her to fall, he was searching for his cell phone.

"Damn it! Where is it?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that. I obviously wasn't looking where I was going and-" Stefan began to ramble. Elena could smell the small amount of alcohol coming from his breath and she could tell that he was paranoid about something. But, all was lost on the look in his eyes. His green eyes instantly became watery and he suddenly approached her with caution as he whispered a name at her, one that she had never heard before. "Katherine?" He spoke, the name coming out in a rapid succession with more words that followed. But, Elena was too focused on the look on his face that he was giving her. The young and good looking man looked like he had seen a ghost as he walked towards her, outstretching his hand slowly.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know who you're talking about." Elena politely said, forgetting that she had to use the restroom and turning to leave the restaurant in a quick motion. But, she was abruptly stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"You're my wife. Katherine. I don't know what happened to you. Please talk to me. I've been going crazy without you, looking for you everywhere. Where have you been!" Stefan nearly begged her, watching as Elena shrugged him off and picked up her pace when she took off out of the restaurant, thinking that she had left him behind.

She ran as fast as she could in the darkened night, to the only place she knew was a couple blocks away and when she finally ducked and hid behind the shelter wall before going in through the doors. Elena's heart was racing and her hands shook when she heard it, the faint sound of screeching tires, it had seemed as if he was right behind her. So, she quickly exhaled deeply, looking around her and noticed that nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the streets as she made her way into the familiarity of the shelter.

"Hey, stranger. Nice to see you again. Looking for a bed tonight?" Bonnie asked her, noticing that something was off as she watched Elena place her shaking hands against her chest and try to make words come out of her mouth. But, nothing seemed to escape past her lips.

She shook her head instead, pointing to the back as she watched Bonnie nod and smile. But, just as Elena made her way further into the building, glancing over her shoulder to see that there were just a few cars passing by and a man about to walk in from the street. Her heart stopped when the bell at the top of the door chimed and she realized it was the same guy from the restaurant, dressed in a suit with his hands in his pockets and an angered look on his face.

"Katherine Salvatore! I will give you 20 minutes to explain to me what the hell is going on and why you're dressed like a bum, living in this whole in a wall place. Why are you even in a homeless shelter when you have a very nice and expensive home that we share!" Stefan shouted, eyeing her up and down and exhaling deeply as he heard Elena inhale through gritted teeth, slowly turning around and making direct eye contact with him. She wanted to tell him that she had no idea who the hell this 'Katherine' girl was or why he kept insisting that she was his wife. But, instead of saying any of the right things. Elena's dark brown eyes glistened as the thought of what she had always dreamed of, when it came into full view. This, the moment at the restaurant and this moment in time right now was her one shot. It was Elena's one shot at being just like all those people she had envied for years, all the rich and elite people she saw not giving a damn about her as she begged them for some spare change on the street corners during the long days and nights she spent panhandling.

So, it wasn't a huge surprise that when she turned around to look up at Stefan, the man she knew nothing about except for that fact that he obviously had mistaken her for his wife. That Elena uttered a few words, a few words that were clearly a lie and that would bring her one step closer into filling the shoes of this 'Katherine' girl. "I can explain. I needed some time to think. I'm sorry, that I left you."

"You see this, this is you. This is us and you being here, Katherine. In this place and part of town. I don't know how you got here at all. But, I just want you home. I want you home with me and that's where you'll stay. That's where you'll be safe. Please, baby. Come home with me. You've been gone for far too long. I need you." Stefan urged, holding out a picture of his wife and himself in front of a very confused and intrigued Elena.

Elena took the picture from his trembling hands and slowly took a closer look at it. The woman in the picture looked happy and full of life. Yet, there was one thing that struck Elena hard and it sent a cold shiver down her overheated skin. The young woman in the picture with her smiling face, perfect makeup and expensive clothing and jewels, looked exactly like her. They could have been identical to one another.

She stared at it for a long time as she felt the man's hands pull her closer towards him when he began to weep against her shoulder, brushing her long brown and matted hair with his finger tips as he murmured against her neck. "Please, baby. Please, Katherine. Come home with me. You don't belong here."

Elena swallowed hard. Knowing deep down that her response could go two ways and yet part of her wanted to know more about the woman in the photo and why they looked so much alike. So, as she held onto his shoulders and hugged him tightly, feeling as the tears from his eyes trickled down her skin. Elena took a sharp intake of breath and replied with the one answer that she knew would change her fate, as long as she kept up the ruse of being his mysteriously missing wife. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm okay now, I'm safe and I can't wait to go home with you."

* * *

_**A/N: **__So, what do you all think so far? The brothers and Klaus working together at Stefan and Damon's company. Also, the fact that Stefan is a recovering drug addict/ alcoholic and Elena..Well...Finally getting the taste of how the other side lives by going along with being Katherine. Hm...things are about to get__ very__ interesting! ;) _

**PLEASE **** let me know what you thought about this update and feel free to leave a review!**

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it! _**

_Thanks so much for reading! :)_

_-Until Next Time!- _


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews! :) **

**Hope you all enjoy CH.2!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates to all of my current stories at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Two **

"Do you ever think about what you'd do if you lost me?" Rebekah asked him, making small circles against his back and watching as Damon leaned down to kiss her exposed neck, his hot breath dancing against her skin, his tongue licking the sea salt taste of her flesh , smiling at the memory of them spending the day at the beach together earlier in the morning.

"Mhhmm...I've thought about it. I'd go crazy. I honestly have no idea how my brother has been holding up for months without even knowing where Katherine is. I'm surprised that he didn't break his sobriety yet. Since he's on the edge most days anyway. It just takes on slip up, for someone like him." Damon commented, rolling them over the bed sheets, their legs tangled against each others as he smiled at Rebekah who gasped out a breath.

"Seriously, Damon. I'm trying to ask you about you and I and you're sitting here talking about your brother. I don't want to talk about, Stefan! I want to talk about us!" She hissed out, trying to release the grip Damon had against her body, her fingertips tracing lines against his rippled abs, a smirk on her face when she heard him inhale deeply through gritted teeth.

"Fine. You win! But, less talking and more of this..." Damon commented, bending down as his hand trailed against her thighs, stopping just short of Rebekah's black colored short skirt.

"Damon, you should be getting back to work." Rebekah said, staring up at him as she bit down on her lower lip and brought her hand up to touch Damon's face, watching with a smile on her face when he kissed her hand, kissing the tip of her ring that he had given her, just a few months ago when he had asked her to be his wife.

"Well, that's the great thing about being your own boss. You can mix work and pleasure. Now, where was I. Oh yeah, trying to..." His began to say, his voice trailing off when he licked his lips and locked his eyes on her. Intensely watching as Rebekah's head hit the back of the pillow behind her and her darkened desire filled blue eyes rolled in the back of her head when she felt Damon's fingertips trail beneath her underwear.

"Damon...We should really stop...Damon..I..." Rebekah said in between broken up breathes, closing her eyes and trying to regain her composure. But, failing miserable as she heard him laugh when he leaned down to kiss her lips, biting down on her tender flesh roughly as he spoke against her lips. "Business and pleasure, Rebekah. Neither can be rushed. Now, let's enjoy this while it lasts."

* * *

"Have you seen my cell phone? I still can't find it." Stefan told her, smiling as he looked up to see Elena sitting down on the bed in his bedroom, her fingertips twisting and turning nervously.

She said nothing as she shook her head, the water droplets from her shower flying every which way as she tried to speak. But, Stefan broke the silence between them.

"Katherine, I know that this is a huge adjustment. That's why I told Damon and everyone else to just leave us alone for the night, I haven't told him that your home yet. He just thinks I left the restaurant early because of work. Look, we'll get through this. You just need to talk to me about what happened? Sweetheart, I just want you to talk to me. It's just me..your husband, Stefan." Stefan begged, leaning down in front of Elena and placing his hands on her knees, his other hand against her cheek, slowly bringing up her face so that they were now eye level with each other.

"I couldn't handle this...I..Um...It's late, Stefan. We'll talk in the morning. I'm just going to go and downstairs to get a drink of water." Elena told him, trying to brush his hands away from her as she got up from her seat on the bed, hearing as he exhaled.

"Did you leave because of me? Because, in front of everyone I act like this damn recovering alcoholic and drug addict. But, you're the only one who knows my struggle...You're the only one who knows my secret." Stefan admitted, watching as Elena turned around, swallowing hard and taking in the small bit of information he was giving her. He wasn't a recovering addict at all..He was a struggling one, trying just as hard as she was to fight his own demons and past.

"You know, if you won't talk to me. How am I supposed to talk to you about my struggles. Katherine, Please...You're the only one who knows I'm still using. I'm a fraud, a liar. Everyone else doesn't know it..But, I put enough trust in you and told you that. Now, please..Whatever happened to you. We can figure it out, we can fix this." Stefan added, watching as Elena's hands tightened into fits and she exhaled deeply, clearing her throat and opening her mouth to speak, her back still turned away from him and towards the door as she talked.

"We'll get through this. We just need some time. Now, it's been a very long night and I need to go get some water from the kitchen. In the morning, we'll tell everyone that I'm back." Elena told him, opening the door handle and leaving the room. But, just as she did, she could feel Stefan's firm grip upon her wrist, pulling her against him. His hot breath swirling around her head as she leaned her head back on his shoulder and exhaled deeply.

"I want to you to know that I'm here for you. I love you, Katherine and however long it takes, I'll wait for you to open up to me again. Just like we once were." Stefan said, kissing the back of Elena's head as she felt him let go and when she turned, she could see the pain in his eyes, the look of hurt in his face when he sat down on the bed and shrugged his shoulders back.

* * *

Elena swallowed hard, the hem of her black and white laced night gown scratching against her skin as she walked out of the room and made her way down the stairs. She felt weird being in the same room as the woman's husband. It felt so wrong and yet, part of her. The part of her that wanted this so badly, this life that they lived with their fast cars, expensive furniture and beautiful views of a lake that anyone could see when they walked into the living room through its large and wide windows that encompassed most of the open space and their money..that small part of her, felt like this was the right thing to do. To take over 'Katherine's' life.

Elena exhaled deeply as she leaned against the mocha colored wall that separated part of the kitchen, leading directly into the spacious and modern looking living room. She quickly looked around and heard nothing as she slowly pulled out the cell phone she had hidden in a small pocket of her night gown.

"Come on, Come on...Hurry up." Elena muttered out, watching her shaking hands hold the phone closer to her eyes, her finger tips scrolling through_ his_ cell phone for any information that she could find that could give her any more clues about Katherine. Elena stopped as she went directly to his text messages, reading them to herself. But, stopping completely when she came across one that read **Caroline **on it.

Elena opened it and read the message, trying to make sense of it all.

_The event that Katherine planned for this month is in a few days and since she's not here anymore..Do you want me to cancel it?" _

_"No. We'll figure something out. I still believe that she'll be back. Have faith, Caroline. She was your best friend after all.." _

"You shouldn't read other people's messages. It's not very nice. But, then again. You're not a very nice person." The voice came from behind her, a thick British accent that nearly made Elena's heart jump out of her chest.

"I..um.. I just found Stefan's cell phone and was taking it back up stairs to him. Silly me, I pressed the wrong button trying to shut it off." She said, her hands continuing to shake as she turned around and locked eyes on a very tall, brown haired man. His hands crossed over his chest as he walked over to her, looking her up and down.

"Stefan never told me that you were back..Obviously, he was keeping you all to himself tonight. I mean..I know I would if Rose wasn't upstairs right now." Elijah told her, taking a step in the dark towards her, a small amount of light from the living room windows outlining his face in the night and Elena could see him lick his lips.

"Um..I just came down here to get some water and I was just leaving. I found his cell phone while I passed by. What's it to you if Stefan wants me with him?" Elena asked with a nervous chuckle. She could feel the heat around her begin to build as Elijah took his arm and wrapped it around her waistline, pulling her forward and making their faces just inches apart, their lips nearly touching as he spoke.

"You don't remember, Katherine..? Of course you don't. It's been a long time, since you've been home and well...You've been through quiet the ordeal tonight. I guess that's why he didn't want anyone to know you were home yet. He'll wait until the morning to announce your return, I suppose. The beautiful wife and socialite, Katherine Salvatore found safe and sound. By, her heartbroken husband, Stefan. That is going to be an amazing headline, the press will eat it up. Just wait until the reporters start knocking on the doors and this whole place starts getting the publicity it needs. It's like a sales tactic for the Salvatore's...Making money with interviews and photo opportunities of the miraculous return of you." He told her with a small smile, bringing up his other hand to brush a strand of Elena's straight hair away from her face.

" But, to answer your question. Maybe this will help you remember, why I get so jealous when you're with him." Elijah added, gently pushing Elena against the wall, lowering his hand so that it was lifting up the fabric of her gown. Her heart picked up a bit, the speed of it pounding against her ears as she closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to tell him to stop. "We shouldn't...Not here..What about Rose?" Elena questioned, feeling as his hands stopped and he leaned in to whisper against her ear, sucking on her ear lobe and brushing his lips against it as he answered her.

"My wife Rose is clueless about us and so is your husband. If we're smart. we can keep it this way..until we can leave them both like we talked about. Take the settlement money and run. I love you, Katerina and I've missed you so much. So, let this remind you of it and keep me in your thoughts until the morning." Elijah told her, pushing Elena back against the wall and kissing her. His fingertips tracing her jaw line as he deepened the kiss, breaking a part just for a moment to allow them both to breath, feeling as her body tensed against his grasp. Elena turned her head, placing her hand firmly against his chest and breathing heavily as she looked towards a picture of what she thought must be Katherine and Stefan when she opened her mouth to speak, her voice shook.

"I need to go. Stefan's probably wondering where I'm at. Please, let me go." Elena said, pushing herself away from Elijah and almost tripping over herself as she gripped Stefan's cell phone in his hands, taking a step on the stairs. Watching as Elijah wiped his lips and straightened himself out, locking his eyes on her as he smirked. "You and I both know that you get bored easily. Come find me when you get sick of him. Oh and one more thing, you should curl your hair again. It makes you look sexier and I know for a fact that both, Stefan and I like it that way."

* * *

Elena slowly entered the bedroom, her heart still racing as she leaned against the closed door to their room, taking a moment to catch her breath and trying to make sense of what was even going on. She heard as the water in the bathroom turned off and she quickly placed Stefan's cell phone on top of the dresser as she looked up at herself in the mirror.

"Do you like my hair like this?" She asked him, watching as Stefan rubbed a dark brown towel against his damp hair and he laughed a bit, walking up behind her and smiling from ear to ear.

"What kind of silly question is that, Katherine? You haven't really spoken to me all night since we drove back here and now that's the first thing you ask. For God sakes, you're one of the most photographed women in all of Chicago and the most desired. Every single one of your pictures is flawless. So, what type of person would I be if you had to be perfect in my presence too. Listen to me. You're perfect, just the way you are." He told her, watching as Elena smiled up at him and looked at their reflection in the mirror. It was this, being here with him. A loving and kind man that she had always dreamed of. But, her conscious told her, reminded her quickly that this wasn't her life as she turned her head and looked up to see a picture of the real woman he loved staring back at her. Elena quietly tried to ignore it as she felt Stefan kiss her neck and exhaled against her skin.

"I'm just trying to be a good husband to my wife who seems to be everyone else's. Except for mine." Stefan commented, watching as Elena's eyes fluttered open and she turned in his arms to face him. Her trembling hands gliding against his cheek as she looked up at him and spoke in a curious tone. She was thrown off for a moment, Katherine and Stefan seemed to have a perfect marriage, one that was envied by everyone and yet, his words were cruel and laced with a hate that Elena couldn't seem to place. Maybe he knew about her and the dark haired man from earlier? Maybe he knew that his 'faithful' wife was having an affair with a man that seemed to love her just as equally and just as Stefan, wanted _her_ all to himself.

"That's nonsense. I love you, Stefan. You know that." Elena tried to say, reassuring him and watching as he looked down at the floor, suddenly staring down at her bare left hand.

"Well, if you love me as much as you claim. Then, where's your wedding ring, Katherine. You always wear it and have never taken it off. So, where is it?" Stefan pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as Elena shuffled her weight from one foot to the other. She had totally forgot about the small details of Katherine's life..She barely even knew her and yet, she shouldn't have been so focused on the resemblance between the two and more in the small details, like this one. The wedding ring that was on her hand, in almost every picture that was around the house of them!

Elena inhaled deeply, rubbing her left hand as she laughed and ran her hands through her hair nervously. "It must have fallen off when I was in one of the shelters. Look, it's not a big deal." She tried to say, watching as Stefan gave her a confused look and then scoffed.

"Not a big deal? That wedding ring was a family heirloom. It was my great grandmothers! That ring..I thought you loved it!" Stefan exclaimed, looking around the room at one of their wedding photos.

"Stefan, I'll find it. Okay? It's totally fine. I'll just go back to where I..um..where I last had it. It could even be somewhere in the house.." Elena said, trying to shake the feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach, all of her thoughts going to needing to find out more information about her link to Katherine and Katherine's life if she had any chance in pulling the biggest lie of her life off correctly.

"I'm going to go in search of it, right now to give you some peace of mind." Elena explained, glancing over to see Stefan shrug his shoulders, pulling off the covers from the bed and rolling back the sheets as he slipped underneath them. "Fine, do whatever you want. Besides, who am I to stop a woman who does everything she always wants. Go look for it. Good luck!" Stefan said, rolling over on his side and pulling the covers over his shoulders, exhaling sharply.

"Stefan..." She began to say, gazing over to see him cover his ear with a pillow as he waved her off, not even bothering to look up when Elena turned off the lights in the room and closed the door behind her, making her way in search of more answers, in search of the connection she so desperately needed. Why her and Katherine looked so alike?

* * *

It hadn't taken Elena very long to find his office. Even though the house was huge and the rooms all spaciously spread out. When Elena walked down the hallway and to the other side of the nearly empty rooms, she could sense that one of the offices in the corner of the house was Stefan's just by noticing that the door wasn't closed and there was a dim light coming from it.

Elena turned on the light cautiously as she looked behind her, making sure that she hadn't been followed as she propped the door open and looked around. The room was large, four windows covered with red curtains, a white area rug in the middle of the room with a large oak wooden desk in the middle of it all and an even larger over sized black office chair placed behind the desk. All of his walls were covered with pictures of he and Katherine or all sorts of plaques that the company had received from events that Elena had never even known existed before. The other half of the room had four large bookcases that had practically every current and old book neatly placed together. But, as her walked over to the books and her hands went to touch one of the them. Elena's eyes quickly spotted something that could help her. A laptop that was still warm from its use, laying flat on the desk.

She took a deep breath as she walked over to it, looking down at it with trembling hands. "Pull it together, Elena." She uttered out softly before she started up the laptop in Stefan's office. Elena watched as her shaking hands touched the mouse pad on the computer and when it came to life with its screen. Her hands hovered over the keyboard for a long moment as she took a deep breath and began to type. But just as her hands touched the keys to finish her search phrase. Elena heard his raspy voice, his face falling as he looked over at her and shook his head. "What are you doing in here, Katherine? I've told you to not touch my laptop multiple times. So, how about that wedding ring? Did you find it?" Stefan asked her, taking a step towards the desk, giving her a confused look and watching as she let out a nervous laugh, looking up at him in total surprise.

"The light was left off and I just came in here to shut it off, noticed the laptop was on too. So, I thought that I'd just turn it off as well." Elena tried to explain. But, she could tell that Stefan wasn't buying it as he took the laptop from her, turning it towards himself, looking down at the computer screen and scoffing at her words.

"I'm calling your bluff. You didn't come in here to look for the ring. You came in here to snoop around my office. So, tell me sweetheart. Why are you researching yourself ?" Stefan asked her, looking down at the words in the search engine that Elena had just typed that clearly read : **'Katherine Salvatore, missing from Chicago, Illinois.' **

* * *

**A/N: Hm..Anyone curious how Elena's going to lie about this one. And, how did Katherine disappear in the first place if she's practically watched by everyone, everywhere she goes..Well..The new few updates will include a few flashbacks of Katherine and will reveal more about her relationships with both Elijah and Stefan! ;)**

_**PLEASE **__** let me know what you thought about this chapter and feel free to leave a review!**_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it! _**

_Thanks so much for reading! :)_

_-Until Next Time!- _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews and interest in this story! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy CH.3!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates to all of my current stories at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**-Within Temptation- Chapter Three-**

_It was conventions and events like these that Katherine hated the most, people all walking up to tables, asking random questions that no one seemed to even give a damn about. But, it was the little things like being strapped for cash with her aunt Jenna who owned a small boutique full of old antiques in the heart of Chicago that made Katherine want to help out even if being in crowded buildings full of people brushing against each other and trying to make contacts with anyone they could made her feel uncomfortable. _

_"If anyone doesn't come and sign up to help us with this little fundraiser we're doing. Do you realize what's going to happen to your store and my debt that keeps mounting because my amazing and wonderful parents, Isobel and John Gilbert have felt guilty for sending me to a very prestigious school. To an Ivy league school, full of kids that have their families inheritances and loads of money to work with. Me on the other hand, I've had to work very hard to make a name for myself at Princeton. It hasn't been very easy. They could only raise one kid and it was me. I got lucky being an only child, you know. That's at least what my mom always says." Katherine told her, watching as Jenna smiled and patted her on the back, sitting down behind her as she watched Katherine work her magic on the crowd of people around her. Including the two young men that came walking up to their table, all smiles and in polished black shoes, nice pressed black suits._

_"Antique's, huh? Our father has a company called Dasells. We help smaller business's out as well with helping market their items in our stores and then we split the profits of whatever sells. I could surly tell him about this one. What's it called?" The taller and older looking man asked, flipping a pamphlet that he had lifted up from the top of the table in his hands, reading the back of it to himself. _

_"It's called Jenna's. Named after my mom's sister, who's actually sitting right over there, behind me. I'd like that a lot. Maybe your dad knows of someone who could help us out. We have a small boutique on 6078 Ravenswood Ave in downtown. If you're interested in seeing what you might be getting involved in. You can swing by." Katherine commented, locking her eyes on one of them as she heard them both laugh, giving her a sweet and genuine smile. _

_"Yeah, since my brother Damon over here is really trying to get the old man's seat of becoming CEO one day. I'm sure he'd like to stop by. Maybe I'll come with him." Stefan told her, smiling widely as he watched Katherine hand him another smaller business card, one with her name written on the back of it. _

_"Well, Miss Katherine Gilbert. I'm Stefan and I guess I'll be seeing you around." He told her, turning away from Katherine and smiling at Damon who was already flirting with another pretty petite blonde near the table across from him. Stefan shook his head as the blonde girl smiled and placed her hand onto his arm, handing him her phone number. _

_"Sure." Katherine said in a tone that was just above a whisper, her voice seeming to fade a bit more as she watched them walk away and once they were completely out of sight, she could hear Jenna laugh. "Oh, honey. I don't think he wants to just see those silly antiques. He wants to see you again, that's for sure." _

_"A guy like that..Jenna he looks like he just walked out an Armani ad! I don't think he'd go for the simple girl from Schaumburg, Illinois that pretends that she's just as rich as they clearly are! Did you see their suits!" Katherine exclaimed, hearing as Jenna let out another laugh and shook her head. Leaning forward and placing her hand on top of Katherine's, locking her eyes on her. _

_"Don't sell yourself short, sweetie. You never know what their connections may be and one day, maybe you'll be just as wealthy as they are." Jenna advised her, watching a smile tug at Katherine's lips when she turned around and exhaled. Instantly shaking off the words her aunt had spoken and feeling as if her dreams of making her aunt's company go big one day would never come true. _

Stefan's memories of the first time he had met Katherine and the look in her eyes, the one of total intrigue were all washed away by the same look in Elena's. When he spoke to her again, this time a bit more harshly. "So, do I need to make myself repeat the words I just spoke or are you going to be speaking up anytime soon?" Stefan asked her, hearing as Elena nervously let out a laugh, the redness on her face a clear indication of her feeling embarrassed that she had been caught, especially by him.

It took her a long moment to think. To try and convince herself that the next few phrases that came out of her mouth weren't a lie and indeed the truth. Partly, she was really trying to believe her own words as she looked up at him and spoke with a firm and convincing tone. "I was trying to remember who kidnapped me. Hoping that I would see it on the news or online. He's still out there you know, the man who did this to me and made me too afraid to come home..He's still lurking."

She watched as Stefan looked over at her, exhaling deeply as he closed the laptop and got up from the desk he had been sitting on. Elena watched as he ran his hands through his hand and suddenly extended out his hands towards her. "Come here." He said simply. It was more of a pleading than a demand and Elena could see it in his eyes, he was genuinely worried about the woman she was pretending to be.

Elena stayed silent as she got up from the chair and walked over to him, standing beside him and yet still so unaware of what he had in mind. He was hard to read, hard to figure out and since she was so used to people who could show their emotions straight away. There was something about Stefan that seemed a little too emotionless in the moment, a little too cold and it bothered her more than she was willing to admit to herself.

She watched with cautious brown eyes as he lifted his hands towards her and rested one of his hands on the middle of her back, the other lifting up slowly to caress her cheeks as he spoke to her in a soft tone. "I want you to feel safe with me. The man who did this to you will be found and brought to justice. But, Katherine I want you to feel safe with me. You don't need to worry about him. I'll handle it." He reassured her, leaning into Elena, just about to kiss her lips.

"Stefan, I do feel safe with you..I just need some time to readjust to this life." She said softly, resting her own hands against his shoulders. Feeling the warmth in her body that seemed to appear when he continued to touch her face, his fingertips sliding into her hair.

"Good. Does this make you feel safe now?" He asked her with a raspy tone in his voice, trying to clear his throat and leaning into her once more as he watched her nod and she blushed a little, feeling his hand that was against her back, sliding across to her hips and slowly making it's way underneath her night white and black lacy night gown.

" If that doesn't. Then, does this make you feel safe?" Stefan asked her again, his lips just inches away from her ear. Elena could feel herself tremble at his words. She had no idea how to control what he was doing to her, how she was feeling at the way his hands touched her, his lips and hot pressed mouth on her skin sent Elena into a tailspin of emotions that she had never felt before, not even with Matt and it was a scary feeling. Being vulnerable around this mysterious man that made her want to feel everything imaginable.

It was like a shock of electrifying chemistry between them and she wanted more. She could feel Stefan's muscles tense against her small petite frame as he turned them so that her back was pressed against the edge of the desk that she had been sitting at just moments prior to him finding her. Elena tried to speak, to utter out something she figured that his wife would say in the moment, something catchy. Yet, nothing came to mind because all she could focus on was the scent of him, the warmth of his hands on her skin and the look of longing and hunger in his forest green eyes. It was like he suddenly became a famished animal, trying so hard to control his hunger for her but at every touch of his hand against her skin it became harder and harder to deny that he wanted her. All of her right there and then just as she was.

"Stefan..maybe we should stop..Maybe we need to slow down a little." Elena urged him, feeling the heat radiating off his skin as he kissed her neck, trailing down a line to her left shoulder.

"Slow down? Katherine...I've spent months thinking that you were dead. I can't slow down. I've missed you, I've missed the way your heart races under my fingertips. The way your eyes give away everything you're feeling. Like, at the moment. You're begging me to stop and yet, your brown eyes are sparkling with more desire than I have ever seen before!" Stefan observed, smiling at the thought of how she was looking at him, full of wonder and curiosity laced with desire and want.

Elena could feel his hands cup her butt as he slowly watched her arms push a few of the things back towards the other end of his desk. He smirked when he heard a book drop to the floor of his office, along with a few other things that he wasn't concerned about because all he wanted was her in his arms, fulfilling his every need.

"Katherine, don't deny it. Let me to make you feel safe, to hold you in my arms and to prove to you that from now on that I'm never taking my eyes off of you." Stefan told her, hearing as Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. She silently tried to silence her mind, silence the part of it that was screaming how wrong this all way. He was a married man after all and there she was, playing the charade of the wife that he clearly loved.

However Elena secretly knew that she had to find out more about his wife and Stefan was the key to knowing more about who Katherine was than any of them. So, as she felt the tingling of the soft touch from his hands against her skin again, gliding their way underneath her night gown. Elena bit down on her lower lip and placed her hands around his neck, leaning her head against him and taking her legs that were dangling over the desk, wrapping them securely around his waistline.

She watched as Stefan licked his lips, his green and loving eyes locking on her brown and mischievous gaze when she leaned in to him and brushed her soft and plush lips against his, pulling down on his lower lip with her teeth and breathing with a staggered breath as he groaned. Pulling her body closer to his and running one of her hands down his back, making small strokes against his flesh.

She didn't know what to say anymore. All her protests silenced as he opened his mouth and kissed her. An open mouthed kiss that made her want to disappear into a pool of nothingness. Their tongues and mouths quenching the thirst for longing, the taste of mint could be tasted upon his lips. Sweet and refreshing. As she inhaled deeply and pulled herself closer to him, Elena could feel her heart pounding with nervousness, but she ignored it. Softly running her hands through his hair and moaning into his mouth as Stefan deepened the kiss between them and molded their bodies together so that there was barely any space between them.

She could feel him trace his fingers against her jaw line, grazing the lines of her face and when Elena opened her eyes. A smile was evident and couldn't be washed away on her lips and she could tell that Stefan was feeling the same she was, in pure bliss. That was until they both heard the shrilling noise of a woman as she stumbled into the room and shouted "Oh my God. Elijah was right! Katherine, you're home!"

Stefan held Elena against his chest protectively, kissing the top of her head and glancing over to see the blonde stand near the door, gawking at them both. "Well aren't you two going to invite me in. I know it's late and I should have called first. But, Klaus is home sleeping and I wanted to see if it was true for myself. I couldn't wait until the morning. Oh my god! And here she really is, my best friend. Katherine Salvatore. Finally home safe, sound and already in the arms of her husband!" Caroline exclaimed, nearly pushing Stefan out of the way as she walked over to Elena and embraced her excitedly. "I'm so happy you're home!"

Elena looked over at Stefan as she felt Caroline tighten her grip around her, watching as he shrugged his shoulders back and smirked. "Caroline..we were in the middle of something." Stefan tried to say as he watched the bubbly blonde lift her hand up to silence him.

"So was I. But, I made sure he was completely exhausted before I came here to ruin your night." Caroline commented with a wink, turning away from Elena and towards Stefan again. She watched him shake his head and mumble out. "I should have known. Because, if he was still awake. He wouldn't have let you leave the house..unsupervised." Stefan said in a joking manner, regretting his words when Caroline turned her head to look at him and glared in his direction.

"Klaus let's me do whatever I please. So, you can take your comment and shove it." Caroline suggested with an annoyed laugh, waving Stefan off as she said "Your wife and I have a lot of talking to do about our needy husband's. So, excuse us as we catch up." Caroline commented, pivoting on the soles of her heels and walking over towards Stefan, shoving him reluctantly out of the room. Closing the door behind her as Caroline leaned against it and waited for a minute until she heard footsteps walking away from the door before she opened her mouth and muttered out. "Why in the hell is my brother in law. The man your cheating on your husband with the one telling me that your back home and not Stefan?"

Elena let out a nervous laugh, tugging down at her night gown and running her hands through her hair as she smiled and said in a shocked tone. " You know about us?"

She watched as Caroline nodded and secured her eyes on Elena. "I've known for over a year about how much my brother in law loves you and how much you love him. So, yeah. I know about the affair. But, I would never tell anyone about it because if I were to do that it would ruin our friendship. So, please continue." Caroline said, placing her hands over her chest and waving her hand at Elena, waiting for her to eagerly add more.

"I sort of ran into Elijah earlier and we..we had a discussion about my return. I'm sorry. But, I just didn't want to tell everyone I was back until I felt comfortable enough to do so." Elena explained, looking up at the blonde, smiling widely. Elena quietly analyzed her own words as she thought about the small truth in them. She wasn't comfortable enough to be Katherine. But, she had a feeling that once she found out more about Katherine's life and spent some time around her acquaintances . Elena would eventually learn to become everything that Katherine clearly was...a fraudulent and scheming woman that believed her own lies.

* * *

A/N: So... Caroline knowing about the affair...Hmm...Seems like not everything can be kept a secret! ;)

_**PLEASE let me know what you thought about this chapter and feel free to leave a review!**_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

_Thanks so much for reading! :)_

_-Until Next Time!-_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews and interest in this story! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy CH.4!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks so much for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Four- **

Elena had been spending the last few days with Caroline Mikaelson and in another life time, if she wasn't playing the so far convincing role of Katherine so well, she could have personally seen her and Caroline be best friends. "So, the event will be held here." Caroline told her, pushing the glass double doors open and revealing the venue for the gala where they would be holding a celebration of Katherine's return and a very big reveal for Stefan and Damon's antique's business.

"Caroline, we can't afford this...I mean, how will Stefan afford this?" Elena quickly corrected herself, watching as the blonde flipped her hair back and smiled, looking up at the vaulted ceilings with the European style crown molding and the bronze painted walls.

"It's going to go on Dasells tab. Neither of you have to worry about a thing. I'm a professional decorator anyways and I'll be able to get everything done in time for it. I might just need to have Sarah help me out a bit. I mean, she's 6 years old. But, the kid has taste, just like her mother." Caroline told her in a proud tone, smiling as she looked down at her cell phone in her hands and heard Elena question the little girl's name.

"Sarah?" Elena heard herself say out loud, watching as Caroline gave her a confused look and flipped through her cell phone, lifting it up in front of Elena's face to show off her beautiful dirty blonde haired and blue eyed little girl.

"You remember my daughter don't you? I mean, it's been a while since you've seen her. But, you should be meeting her again in a little while. Klaus is actually meeting us here to go over the details of where things are going to be placed and tell you a little bit more about what's going to be happening here in the next few days." Caroline explained, watching as Elena nodded and took a step onto the dance floor on the right side of the large empty room.

"How many people are going to be at this event?" Elena asked her, pushing a strand of her long brown and curly hair behind her ears as she watched Caroline grin before she answered.

"Around 250 people or so. I mean, I'm counting the reporters and all the staff that will be needed for catering. But, as far as family and friends go, there will be around 50-100 people that really want to see you." She added, watching as Elena's face turned a slight shade of white when she mentioned the number...50-100 people, all packed into a room...Every single one of them believing that she was Katherine Salvatore!

"Oh, are the events I attend usually that big?" Elena could hear herself ask out loud, watching as Caroline tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay today? I know it's been almost a week since you've been back and all. But, Katherine. Your like a power house in this town, everyone knows who you are and we always hold lavish events because that's what you and Stefan want, you like to show off too. Besides, Elijah will be by your side for some of the night too. He'll be helping you write the speech that you'll be giving on Saturday. Although, he said for you to go back home and he'll pick you up later to come back here." Caroline commented, watching as Elena turned around to look at her, her eyes growing when she mentioned Elijah's name.

"He's going to be here with me, alone?" Elena asked, watching as Caroline nodded and began to clear her throat. But, Elena cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about my affair with Elijah? Why haven't you told Stefan about it?" She asked her, listening when Caroline exhaled deeply and sat down on a chair that was near the wall that they stood at, crossing her legs over each other and pulling down her short black dress as she looked down at her own hands, spinning her wedding band around when she said. "Because, you like having Stefan around for things like this...for public appearances and we both know that you would never leave him. He gives you things that Elijah never can. And, why would I want to ruin that for you. Plus, you're my best friend and you know some of my darkest secrets too...One that not even my husband knows about."

"Caroline, I-" Elena began to say as she glanced over to see the sudden sad expression on the blonde's face. But, just when she tried to add more and try to find out what she meant by what she was saying. They both looked up to see the sound of a little girl, her voice echoing throughout the empty building as she ran down the stairs to where they sat and shouted "Momma!"

* * *

"Sarah! I said wait for me, not run away!" Klaus grumbled as he entered the room, following right behind his daughter, slowly walking down the stairs to the girls.

"I can't believe my eyes, Katherine Salvatore. Wow, you still look stunning." Klaus said, walking up to Elena and pulling her into a hug, smiling at his wife who now had their daughter in her lap and was pulling out the mess of a pony tail that Klaus had put on top of her head.

"Thank you. Klaus...It's been a while." Elena said, smiling with a sincere look on her face. He seemed friendly, Caroline's husband. And, Elena instantly felt comfortable around the two of them. Although, maybe it was because unlike everyone else around her lately or in the house she was now sharing with the Salvatore brothers. Caroline and Klaus seemed to actually accept her and didn't ask very many questions when she seemed confused about things, playing it off as memory loss because of post traumatic stress syndrome. But, really it was because she had been spending late nights in a room that was away from everyone's prying eyes, trying to piece Katherine's life together and who she seemed to like and didn't like. Also, how she was connected to Elena. Which, she still had a hard time trying to figure out.

So far, Elena had learned that Klaus and Caroline went way back with Katherine. During her college years at Princeton. Caroline and Katherine were roommates and back then, they had been set up on a double date when they had come back home to Chicago for the weekend. With two close friend, Klaus and Stefan. Caroline was out with Stefan and Katherine was with Klaus that night. Although, the night didn't end up as planned, Katherine had turned down Klaus's advances for Stefan's and Caroline had politely told Stefan she was interested in his friend, Klaus.

"So, have we gotten the planning ready for Saturday night?" Klaus asked them, stepping towards Caroline and placing his hand onto his wife's shoulder, playing with her hair as he listened to Elena tell them that she thought it would be best if they all just sat down together with Stefan and tried to figure out the details.

"Well, I'd love to do that. But, I have a board meeting in about a half hour with your husband and his brother. I'm assuming that you three can take care of this instead. We are busy men..." He said, his voice trailing off as he patted his daughter's head.

"But, daddy. I wanna go with you!" Sarah pouted, lifting up her hands towards Klaus as Caroline allowed him to pick up their daughter and place her against his hip, smiling as the little girl buried her face against her dad's neck.

"I know sweetheart. But, the thing is that daddy has to go to work and you can spend some fun time with your auntie Katherine and your mommy. I'll be back in a few hours and then we can all go out for a treat." He told her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and tickling Sarah's sides as a small shriek escaped out of her mouth and she giggled.

"A treat? Like a big ice cream sundae?" She asked him, her blue eyes lighting up as he smiled at her and kissed her forehead, slowly placing her down onto the ground and bending to be eye level with his daughter.

"Anything you want. But, you need to be good for mommy and auntie Katherine. Be a good listener. Then, mommy and I will take you to your favorite place tonight." Klaus told her, kissing her cheeks as she smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her dad. "I love you!" She shouted, smiling from ear to ear as Klaus kissed her once more. Elena watched as he leaned over towards Caroline and placed a kiss upon her lips, telling her that he'd see her later tonight, turning to wave at them and disappearing out of the venue without another word.

* * *

"All I'm trying to say is that we're losing money, Stefan! This whole merger plan with what used to be Katherine's auntie's boutique is bringing us down a bit. Her stuff is old and it's been sitting in a warehouse for months now! We need to tell Jenna that we're severing ties with her company." Damon explained, glancing thru the large glass windows of the 5th floor conference room they were all sitting in and seeing that Klaus was walking down the hallway in his suit, fixing one of the buttons before opening the door just a bit so that he didn't disturb anyone when he slipped in for the meeting.

"Damon." Klaus said in acknowledgment. Watching as Damon shook his head and a smile lingered on his face. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Mikaelson! So, Klaus..What's the excuse this time for being late?" Damon hissed out.

He watched as Klaus sat down and opened a folder, sliding it across to Stefan at the large table that seated 10 people. "It's family matter's really. Sarah, she had daycare and I had to drop her off with Caroline because the place closed early. A couple idiots were trying to take pictures outside of my daughters daycare and they complained. So, I took her to be with her mother and then I got stuck in traffic." He explained, watching as Damon rolled his eyes and slammed down a stack of papers in front of the three men that were sitting at the table.

"You don't need to be such a jerk to him, Damon. Just because you don't know what it's like to have kids. Doesn't give you the right to be an asshole! I told you that Klaus has a family and they come first for him. Unlike most of us, where this company takes up a majority of our time." Stefan scolded his brother, hearing was Damon scoffed at his words and sat down at the head of the table.

"Look, I'm sorry that I can't be more sympathetic towards your needs. But, here's the thing Klaus. When we promoted you to chairman of the board. My brother and I made it fairly clear that you'd have to be on time for these meetings." He said, as Stefan let out a laugh and placed his hands onto the table, glaring at his brother before he spoke to him directly.

"That was actually your wording. Not mine. I for one, understand that having a family means responsibilities. Unlike, you. All you and your wife seem to give a damn about is the money that comes along with this company and its name. Shocking, since her brother could have all the things he wants and yet. Caroline and Klaus decide to live as modestly as they can. Considering his wife grew up in a household where her wealthy family gave her everything she ever wanted. What is it that they call that, Klaus?"

"They call it old money, Stefan. Caroline's mother and father both came from wealthy families and inherited a lot of money from their own parents, which in turn they passed down to Caroline. But, the thing about my wife is that she could care less about it. She hates the way she was raised, to be all proper and perfect all the time. That's why her and I are trying to raise Sarah differently, but with some of the same respect and morals that Caroline and I had growing up." Klaus explained, looking over at Damon who was leaning back into his seat, arms above his head as he grinned.

"That's cute. A family history lesson about the Mikaelson/Forbes household. Now, on to more important business like how are we going to tell Katherine that we need to stop being her Aunt Jenna's contributors to her business and allow her to try operating on her own without our help and money." Damon said in a sarcastic tone. Causing Stefan to clear his throat and abruptly get up from his seat, looking at both Elijah and Klaus who were sitting across from him.

"Will you both excuse my brother and I for a minute. I need to talk to him, privately." Stefan informed them, watching as the the guys got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them and walking down the hallway towards the small cafeteria that they had set up in the building.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Damon! Why are you being such a jerk to Klaus. I thought we talked about this already. I told you to cut him some slack!" He could hear himself shout out, looking over at Damon with an angered look on his face.

"Have you ever noticed that your wife has been spending a lot of time with Elijah these last few days and the Mikaelson's in general. I mean, maybe it has something to do with you spending your nights here...?" Damon asked him, his question lingering in the air as Stefan gave him a confused look.

"Your changing the subject on me! Don't do that. What does Katherine have to do with Elijah or Klaus. They've been friends for years, we both know that..What does this even have to do with Klaus and his daughter, Sarah. Plus, your soon to be wife is a Mikaelson, need I remind you of that! So, if you were smart, you'd show a little respect to your brother in law!" Stefan bellowed, staring down his brother as he heard Damon let out a small chuckle.

"All, I'm saying is that Elijah stands too close to her sometimes, they laugh a little too much and they seemed to be getting a little too cozy at lunch the other day." Damon told her, watching as Stefan ran his fingers through his hair and laughed.

"You are being ridiculous, Damon. Elijah and Katherine have been friends for a few years. I was the one who actually introduced them to one another when you and I were just starting out the company. Don't you remember? Believe me, Damon. I'd know if something was going on between them and for where I'm standing. Nothing is, so drop it and start being nice to Klaus..for all of our sakes!" Stefan warned him, getting up from his chair and turning to look back at his brother, shaking his head before he left the room to join Klaus and Elijah back inside the lobby of Dasell's antiques.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you need to stop worrying about my relationship with my fiance and focus in on your relationship with your wife!" Damon shouted, glancing over to see Stefan give him a dirty look before he walked away completely.

* * *

It was late when she came back from spending most of her day with Caroline and Sarah. And, for the first time in the last few days. Elena was finally feeling like she had found a friend in Caroline and her daughter. Although, there was something that still didn't add up, how secretive everyone else seemed to be around her and how Stefan's brother and sister in law seemed to be the one's most annoyed by 'Katherine' being back home and her spending these last few days with Elijah, since Stefan was a work and had asked for Elijah to keep an eye on Katherine while he was away.

Elena walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, leaning against it as she closed the door to it and leaned her head against the cool stainless steel, exhaling deeply and closing her had been waiting around for Elijah and he still hadn't showed up when he was supposed to, causing Elena to become fairly impatient.

"Long day?" A voice came from behind her, causing Elena to almost jump out of her skin as she turned and noticed who was talking to her, Rebekah..Damon's fiancé.

"Yeah, something like that. It's just been kind of hectic with all these details about the party that I'm helping plan with Caroline. I guess it's partly for me and for the company. I just hope that Stefan will be able to make it, since he's been working a lot these last few days. It's nice to be back though, you know. With everyone welcoming me and all... I've really missed you all." Her voice trailed off as she watched Rebekah smile and then just before Elena could add more. Rebekah turned to face her, grinning from ear to ear when she saw the glass of water in the brunette's hands shake a bit. Suddenly, Elena could feel Rebekah's arm firmly press against her windpipe as the glass in Elena's hand shattered to the ground and she locked her darkened blue eyes on her, pushing her back up against the cold refrigerator.

" Yeah, I've realized that I haven't really said my welcome home speech to you. Well, here it is. Listen to me, you little manipulative whore. I don't know what's going between you and my brother. But, he's married and very in love with his wife. And, I personally think that the flirting with you that he's been doing in front of me and Damon, isn't cute! It's more of a problem and it needs to stop because you don't want to become a home wrecker now do you?" Rebekah asked, tightening the pressure of her arm onto Elena's throat and watching as her brown eyes grew with fear when she nodded at her question and uttered out a in raspy tone, just above a whisper. "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't flirting with Elijah, I was just being nice to him. Stefan told him to look after me. I'm not a doing anything with him!"

"Oh, you stupid little rich girl..Everyone may love you and a lot of people may be happy that you're home, Katherine. But, I sure as hell would have been totally fine if you were still missing, maybe even declared dead! Stay away from Elijah and keep your hands to yourself or you will be in a world of pain." Rebekah hissed out, taking away her arm from Elena's throat and straightening out the brunette's shirt, giving her a sinister smile as she leaned into her ear and whispered. "That's your first and last warning. Next time, there won't be one. Welcome home, Katherine Salvatore, the queen of Chicago returns! Ha, not for long once I find out your dirty little secrets..You may be on top of the world now, Katherine. But, your world will come crashing down, sooner or later!"

* * *

**A/N: Hm...Any guesses as to what Caroline's hiding and what's up with Rebekah not liking Elena/ "Katherine" so much..looks like Damon's fiance isn't as nice as she seems to be and she's fairly suspicious of Elena too! ;) **

_**PLEASE**__** let me know what you thought about this update and feel free to leave a review!**_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and follows/favorites for this story! I added a little SE fun into the mix for this chapter. So, hope you all enjoy CH.5! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

**Within Temptation-Chapter Five-**

"Katherine, Mrs. Salvatore!" The paparazzi shouted at her as she made down the street and into the venue for the event that was going to be held for Dasells and herself on Saturday evening.

"How does it feel to be back home? Do you know who kidnapped you? How does your husband feel to have you back beside him, the queen of Chicago!" Another person shouted at Elena as she turned towards them and politely spoke in a soft tone. "I decline to comment!"

She quickly opened the entrance doors to the building and closed them shut just as fast, leaning her head against the wall that was nearby and exhaling deeply.

"And, that's why you don't enter any building you go into through the front doors, Katherine! How many times do we have to remind you of this?" Elijah asked her, looking down at her shoes that she was wearing, something about her whole outfit seemed off to be exact and Elena could tell that from looking directly at her that Elijah wasn't pleased.

"You look like a street bum! What the hell are you wearing?" He questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose and pulling Elena by her arm, towards the same direction of the building that her and Caroline had spent a few hours in, earlier in the day.

"I'm comfortable in this..So what?" She said, looking down at her converse and the shirt she was wearing, it wasn't anything special at all. Just a plain black and white lined shirt that had the letters "DKNY" on the front of it and Elena figured that it would be fine just for a casual appearance and her meeting with Elijah.

"A woman like you, never dresses like that! You need to look your best and all times, for all of those reporters out there or they will bash you in the tabloids! And, what is going on with your hair?" He asked her with a laugh, looking up at Elena's long brown hair thrown into a ponytail.

"I wanted something different to wear, something a bit more comfortable. What's the big deal?" She asked him, looking up to see where they were going and noticing that it was not the same place that she had been to earlier with Caroline. Elijah had taken her to a large office room instead that already had a set of blue prints and a few designs laid out for them to look over.

"Fine, whatever. Look, let's get down to business. We have a speech to go over and write." He told her, dismissing the fact that his beautiful Katerina looked as if she had just walked out a thrift shop and not a runway show.

"So, where do we start?" Elena asked him, turning to see Eliajh roll his eyes when he sat down at the table and flipped open a file, looking up at her slowly as he cleared his throat.

"I want you to start with your speech. Come on, let's hear it." He commented with a smile, leaning back and gazing up at Elena whose eyes widened at his words. "Okay..here's goes nothing." She said with a smile, lifting up the piece of paper into her hands and reciting the words that were written on it.

* * *

The water was hot on her skin as Elena washed away the day's worries and leaned her hands against the mocha colored tiles that lined the bathroom walls in _their _room.

"So, how did the meeting with Elijah go?" Stefan's voice echoed into the bathroom, causing Elena to lift her head up quickly from underneath the soaking shower head.

"It went good. Just usually business talk. But, we got the speech done. I guess it helped that Elijah had already written part of it for me." Elena's hoarse voice trailed off when she closed her eyes and listened to what he was doing. But, it was hard to hear anything over the sound of the rushing water in the bathroom. Although, Elena could feel her heart pounding against her chest, her muscles all tightening and her head spinning in circles when she looked up to see part of the curtain pushed back. Yet, she thought nothing of it as she stepped forward and tried to close it shut, still trying to hear if Stefan was in the room with her or not. But, from the calmed and silent noise, she figured that he had left.

Elena leaned her head back, closing her eyes and relishing in the warmth of the heated water and pulsating pressure against her cool skin. She slowly turned to grab the shampoo bottle from the side of the shower and just when she got back up with it her hands, she could feel his warm and soft hand touch her shoulder. "I was just wondering when you'd be done with your shower? Because, if you'll be awhile. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I joined you?" Stefan asked her, feeling as her whole body tensed at his touch and he left a moist kiss upon her right shoulder, pulling her towards him and working his hands down her body, stroking her soft skin.

"I...I...No, it's fine." Elena replied in a fumbling way with her words. She quickly swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and breathed through her nose as she felt Stefan's hands gently turn her towards him and he whispered against her ear. "You're beautiful, you know. Every man in this town wants you, Katherine and somehow you ended up with me. I like being the only one who can have you, all to myself. All of you, everyday. I wouldn't give this up for the world." Stefan told her, lifting up Elena's chin with his finger tips and pushing her gently back towards the shower wall, his hands cupping her breasts as she closed her eyes and muttered out in a breathy tone.

"Stefan, we shouldn't..not in here.." Elena murmured, feeling as his hands roamed her body again and his lips trailed slow kisses on her wet skin. The feeling of Stefan's lips on her body made Elena want to scream. She wanted to tell him right there and then that she wasn't Katherine. But, all she could release out of her nearly paralyzed vocal cords was a moan when her shaking arms wrapped themselves around Stefan's neck and she pulled him into an abrupt kiss.

The kiss wasn't like the one in his office, it was a bit more rough, a bit more hunger filled and when his lips reached hers once again, Elena felt like she was losing oxygen from the way he tasted inside of her mouth, the way his tongue teased hers and all she wanted in the moment was more of him.

Every single one of her thoughts were jumbled, all of her words completely lost as she watched Stefan look up at her, moving a strand of her long brown hair behind her ears as he spoke in a soft tone. "Your my wife and we can do whatever we want. In here, in the car, the whole damn house for all I care. I love you, Katherine and I've missed you. But, if you want. We can always continue this later." Stefan told her, tracing his fingers over Elena's jaw line and hearing as she exhaled deeply, leaning her head back and trying to regain her composure.

This wasn't the time to be falling apart at the seams for a man that she barely knew and it certainly wasn't the time to tell Stefan that she wasn't Katherine. But, just looking at him. His bare skin and his perfect face staring back at her when he leaned into her again and began kissing her neck. Elena was close to slipping up as she started to say. "Stefan...I'm not-"

"You're not what? Liking this?" He asked her with a laugh, pausing and looking at her in wonder as Elena shook her head and cleared her throat to speak. But, her mind was all too consumed by the way Stefan's eyes lit up when she looked in his direction, his green eyes were set on fire as he locked them on her face.

"It's not that. I'm liking this very much, I just.." Elena's voice broke off as she watched Stefan pinch the bridge of his nose and turn away from her. Elena bit down on her lower lip nervously as she watched Stefan run his hands through his hair. He was now gazing up at her and without saying anything else in the moment. Elena wanted as he briskly pushed open the shower curtain. "I knew that this was a bad idea. Katherine, you just came home and I'm throwing myself at you. You need time..You need time to readjust to me, to all of this. Alright, I understand. I'm going to bed. So, come to sleep when you're ready." He commented in an agitated tone, taking a step out of the shower and attempting to close the curtain as Elena placed her hands onto her face and shut the water off in the shower that began to run cold. She could hear him making his way out of the room and she had to fix the mess she clearly made before she blew her cover as Katherine.

"Stefan! Wait, I love you! And, you're right, I do need time to adjust. But, not to you. I'm sorry that I've been so distant and spending all this time with Elijah." Elena said, pushing the curtain back and grabbing a white cotton towel from beside the shower. She wanted as Stefan pulled a shirt over his body and wrapped a towel around his waistline, pausing near the door to look back at her.

"It's just..." He began to say, glancing up to see Elena take a step out of the tub. Her wet hair dripping droplets of water onto her shoulders and down her back when she took a step towards him and placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"I know, you just feel as lost as I do sometimes. Because, readjusting to being us. Is different this time. But, I love you, Stefan and I'm ready to be with my husband...I'm never leaving you again, no matter what. I promise." Elena said in her most convincing tone. She wanted him to believe her words. But, a small part of Elena was starting to believe her own fabrications that were coming out of her mouth and it was making her feel a little sick. A part of her was slowly liking the attention that was given to her by the kind and decent man that Stefan Salvatore seemed to be. And, it was hard to deny that being around him as Katherine was starting to cloud her own judgment and cause her to want to tell him the truth. And as a result of it all, Elena couldn't help but notice that playing her role in this twisted game was starting to effect her in more ways than one. Because, Elena was starting to fall for a man that could never truly be hers and it was starting to show even if she didn't want it to.

* * *

"What the hell is she even doing back here? I seriously thought that they got rid of her for good!" Rebekah bellowed, closing the door to her and Damon's bedroom as he looked up from a magazine in his hands, smiling at how Rebekah seemed to be so agitated by Katherine's return.

"What happened?" Damon asked her, looking up to see Rebekah pace their bedroom floor, running her hands through her blonde hair and giving Damon a stern look in response to his question.

"She didn't even flinch! I threatened her and Katherine didn't even flinch at my words!" She commented with an irritated tone, rolling her eyes when she heard Damon let out a laugh.

"Rebekah, maybe she was actually scared of you. She's been through quite the ordeal. You seem to be over looking that." Damon commented, watching as his fiancé sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped off her shoes.

"No, Damon. It's something more than that. Katherine would have at least said something rude back to me. But, she just looked at me all terrified. She's hiding something and I'm going to keep pressing her about it until she snaps." She told him, hearing as Damon exhaled deeply.

"I don't think it would be a very good idea. She's just been through a lot. Believe me, she probably won't be the same old snarky and bitchy Katherine we all love to hate for a while." Damon told her, hearing when Rebekah scoffed and turned towards him with a serious expression on her face, determination in her blue eyes when she said. "You just watch me expose her for everything that she's done and for who she really is. The glamorous Princess that all of Chicago knows and loves, will fall and it won't be pretty once I start exposing the truth. Let's just say that Katherine Salvatore isn't such a golden girl as she makes so many people believe and this Saturday at the little gala that we'll all be attending, everyone is going to truly see her for the fraud that she is."

* * *

**A/N: Rebekah on a mission for the truth...Hm...Hopefully Elena will find out more about Katherine to stop Rebekah from exposing her just yet! ;) And what about that little SE almost smut scene...Oh, the tension between these two! :D**

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__ I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! So, a lot happens in this chapter, so hopefully you all like it! Also, we finally get to find out why Rebekah hates Katherine so much. Oh and another huge bombshell is dropped! **

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews and follows/favorites for this story, really means a lot to me! Hope you all enjoy CH.6! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

**Within Temptation -Chapter Six **

It was Saturday already and Elena hadn't even picked out a dress yet. The week had been too busy with planning the venue with Caroline and finishing up her speech with Elijah that she had forgotten all about it.

But, it was something on her bed, a black box with a large red bow that made her stop in her tracks before she stepped inside the room. Then she saw him, sitting on the bed with hands to his sides, his hair a mess and the tie around his neck loosely hanging off his shoulders when he glanced up to see her surprised face.

"I was thinking about doing this a little differently. But, I figured that you've been so busy with all the planning for tonight and all the speech preparations that you probably wouldn't have had time to pick one out yourself. So, I had Caroline pick one out for you." Stefan explained, running his hands through his hair nervously when he heard Elena let out a small laugh, stepping further into the room and shaking her head, trying to disguise the tears that were threatening to slip from her eyes. Although, Elena was the only one who knew why she was really brought to tears. It was because no one in her life had ever done anything this nice for her, ever and just the simplest gesture made her feel like she was actually worth something more than what she had spent her whole life believing she was, a worthless girl that no one would ever love.

"Katherine, sweetheart. It's just a dress. Really, it isn't that big of a deal." Stefan remarked, glancing over as he watched Elena slowly undo the bow, her hands gliding across the black box before she opened it and gasped. It was beautiful and it must have cost him a fortunate. The yellow silk fabric and silver rhinestones just underneath the bust line, instantly made Elena love it. Although, it really did look like it cost him a pretty penny, Elena thought to herself when she looked over at Stefan who was softly running his warm hand up and down her right arm.

"I just thought that since tonight was all about you being back home. I thought I could do something special for you. Besides, you saved my life. However, I owe you a lot more than all these materialistic things. Katherine..." Stefan commented, his voice trailing off in a soft tone when he said her name, stopping the tracing of her skin with his fingertips, which caused Elena to look up at him.

"I saved your life? Stefan. You did that all on your own. Look, I know how much the drug addiction was hard for you and here you are. You're better because you put in the effort. It has nothing to do with me." Elena told him, trying to remember what Katherine had kept written in a journal she had found in Stefan's office. It had talked about how he was struggling, trying so hard to get past his addictions and yet, Katherine felt helpless in watching him destroy himself. But, she was also afraid that he was still using. However, that's where it stopped, the journal entry and as far as Elena knew at the moment. He wasn't using any longer or so she had thought.

"No, it has everything do with you..." He told her again, slowly getting up from his seat and watching as Elena placed her hands into the box, touching the silky yellow fabric under her fingertips, stopping abruptly when she felt Stefan's hands around her waistline, his mouth near her ear as he whispered. "You try that on after I leave here. I'm going early and meeting with Elijah and Damon. But, to be honest. I'm leaving because, it's going to be really hard for me to be on my best behavior and not rip it off you if I were to stay."

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, letting out a nervous laugh and letting go of the fabric inside of the box and instead placing her hands where Stefan's were, resting against her hips. She smiled to herself, relaxing a bit in his arms. It was weird though, the feeling of wanting him and yet deep down knowing that he would never be hers. For Elena, Stefan Salvatore was her forbidden love and it was hard not telling him that she wasn't Katherine. But, that she was just a girl that looked exactly like her and that she was falling in love with him even if she tried to deny it. The tension and actions between them told a different story. Because, they always felt so much more than just a one sided feeling. It was as if he was trying to get under her skin too and make himself be all that she could think about.

"Stefan..you should go before I..." Elena said in a low voice, turning in his arms and placing her hands around his neck, playing around a bit with the tie that had fallen off his shoulders now and was in her hands.

"I should go. You're right. But, I don't want to. I want to stay here and do this to you.." He told her, leaning down and kissing her exposed flesh. Elena instantly leaned her head back, closing her eyes and breathing in a sharp intake of breath, inhaling the scent of him.

"Stefan, you should really go...We...I...We need to be on time tonight- I'm the guest of honor. It would look bad if I was late..." Elena tried to protest, feeling as Stefan's hot breath traveled up towards her lips and he pulled her closer to him, smirking a little.

"I guess you're right again. Okay, fine. Later tonight we'll continue this. Because, this is just the beginning." He told her with a smile, his voice laced with seduction as Elena watched him slip the tie out from her hands, leaning in to kissed her cheek softly when he added. "That dress won't be on you for very long once I get my hands on you tonight. So, you might as well enjoy it."

* * *

_It had been stress that drove him off into the depths of his mind and into the addiction to the drugs of his choice. The addiction that had spiraled, that he had struggled with since he was 18 years old. But, somehow it all came back to that night when she went missing, it all came back to haunt him and he picked up the drug in his hands once again, never thinking about all that it would do. How it would harm him and how if anyone found out that he was using again, they'd just throw him back into a treatment facility. _

_Stefan quickly covered up the marks on his arms and walked back into the hallway, looking around to make sure that no one was watching him. _

_"You could be more discreet about it all." She told him, pushing herself away from the wall and smirking at him. _

_"How did you..No one's-" He began to say, watching as she moved across the small distance between them, closing the gap when she smirked and placed her hand onto Stefan's chest, exhaling deeply as she looked into his hazy green eyes. _

_"Tell me, Stefan. Does it still give you the same rush that it did when we used to use together?" She asked him, her dark blue eyes shining with a bit of excitement as she leaned into him more and whispered in a seductive tone. "I know what you were doing. But, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Remember, Stefan. It's only part of our past. One that Damon doesn't even know about. I mean, unless you told him that you and I used to sleep together and used while on drunken binge?" Rebekah asked him, biting down on her lower lip and leaning in to capture his warm lips against her own. Rebekah smiled when she felt his hands slip into her hair and she moaned into his mouth. _

_Stefan pulled her away from him, wiping away her red lipstick from the corner of his mouth, shaking his head. "You and I were never good together. That's why we can't start this up again. You're engaged to my brother and I'm with-" He started to say, watching Rebekah roll her eyes at him._

_"Oh yeah, that's right. You're with Katherine. Ha, stupid of me to forget. Did you ever tell her how you and I met? That I bumped into you at the same treatment facility? Did you ever tell Damon, that I was your first love?" Rebekah asked him, smiling with a mischievous grin on her face, turning around to leave. _

_"No, I never told him that you and I knew each other before." He told her._

_"I wonder what your brother and wife would think if they knew that you and I were lovers?" Rebekah had asked him, smirking before she continued down the hallway, stopping for a moment to see Stefan lock his gaze on hers and just when he was about to tell her not to say anything, she pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and added. "Because, you and I will always know that before you were Katherine's. You were mine first." _

"She swept him away from me, right under my feet." Rebekah said in a sorrowful tone, sitting down on the couch with a glass of wine in her hands, watching the dark liquid swirl around in the glass as she exhaled and leaned her head back to look up at him, to see if he was paying attention to her at all.

"I heard you, Rebekah. But, isn't that all old news anyways? I mean, everyone in our family except for my soon to be brother in law and your soon to be husband know why you hate Katherine so much. She stole Stefan away from you, causing you to fall in love with Damon...Wait, do you even love him or is he just a second choice because you can't have who you really want?" Kol asked her, hearing when she let out a small and nervous laugh, shaking her head.

"Don't be ridiculous. I love him and tonight, I'll make that we have a great time at the Gala." Rebekah said quickly, gazing up at her brother who had gotten up to sit next to her, looking down at her face as he said in a flat tone. "Little sister, try to be more convincing when you tell me that you love your fiancé. Especially, try to be more convincing in front of him. Besides, in a few short months. You're going to be a Salvatore." He added, seeing Rebekah take the drink that was in her hands, placing the glass to her lips and nearly chugging back the wine in it when Kol brought up her soon to be reality. Whether or not she may have wanted Stefan in the past, she had her chance with him then. And, now she was going to be marrying his brother even if she wasn't that in love with Damon. Rebekah still wanted to be part of the family, so that she could have part of what they had, wealth and fame.

* * *

"The pink one or the blue one?" Sarah questioned him, watching as Klaus pulled his dark blue jacket over his shoulders and smiled at his daughter, hearing Caroline's high heels clicking against the wooden floor. A smile lingering on his face as he thought about how beautiful she was going to look tonight.

"Um...How about you-" He began to say, turning around to hear Caroline huff out a breath, adjusting the strap to her red dress and pulling it down a bit more so that it wasn't just above her knees.

"I can't find my ring." She muttered, lifting up a few pieces of paper on their coffee table and briefly looking up at her husband and daughter with a worried look.

"Your ring..Your wedding ring? I thought you never take it off?" He asked her, looking over at Caroline who now stood in their living room, a blank stare on her face, running her fingers through her blonde hair in frustration.

"I usually never do. But, I was washing the dishes today and-" She began to say, about to make her way into the kitchen when the both suddenly heard a small laugh escape out of Sarah's mouth.

"Sarah..Did you take your mother's ring off the counter while she was washing the dishes?" Klaus asked her in a serious tone, watching when their daughter narrowed her dark blue eyes at them both. A stray strand of blonde hair swaying back in forth when she rocked back on her heels and smiled a mischievous grin at her parents.

"Sweetie, how many times does mommy have to tell you to not take things that aren't yours?" Caroline asked Sarah, watching the little girl's face fall as she took the shiny silver wedding ring out of her pocket, handing it back to Klaus.

"Now, what do you say to your mom?" Klaus asked her, glancing over to see his daughter take a few steps in front of Caroline, tears filling her little eyes when she mumbled out. "I'm sorry, momma. It was just so pretty..I was playing dress up and-" Sarah began to say in a rambling tone, taking a step back out of Caroline's embrace and exhaling when she wiped away her falling tears.

"It's okay, sweetie. You just need to ask me before you take my things. Okay?" Caroline told her, watching as Sarah nodded, turning on her the soles of her feet and sniffling a little.

"The pink one." Klaus answered abruptly, causing Caroline to give him a confused look.

"What?" She asked him, gazing up to see her husband kneel down in front of his daughter with the pink dress that she had placed on their couch earlier.

"The pink dress, Sarah. I want my little princess to feel like one tonight. So, you should wear the pink dress because you and your momma will both look amazing and be my princesses." He told them with a wink, feeling as Caroline placed her hands onto his shoulder, both of them looking to Sarah who had the dress already in her hands, running into her room with a sudden gleeful smile upon her face. "Thank you, daddy." She uttered out before closing the door to her bedroom, going to change.

"You amaze me. You know that." Caroline told him, gazing down to see Klaus stand back up, standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"And, you amaze me. You're an amazing mom to her and I love you." Klaus told her, pulling his wife into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"And, you are an amazing dad to her. A wonderful hard working man that I love so much. Thank you, Klaus. For this life that you've given us and being an amazing husband." Caroline commented, leaning towards him to kiss his lips softly, tightening her grip around Klaus's shoulders and deepening the kiss. But, just as they both pulled back from each other. They heard a loud groan come from the hallway. "Eww...Come on, let's go! I wanna show Uncle Stefan my princess dress!" Sarah commented with a giggle, hearing her parents let out a laugh, holding hands when they both nodded at her and followed their daughter towards the front door to their apartment.

* * *

The venue was filled with people that she didn't know and very few that she did. Caroline and Klaus sat at their table, near the stage and all Elena could feel was nervousness in the pit of her stomach when Caroline got up and headed towards the stage, smiling towards the crowd of reporters, friends and family that had all come to see one person and one person only, Katherine.

"Hi all. My name is Caroline Mikaelson and you all know me as Katherine's close friend. Well, I guess it was only appropriate that I gave Katherine a moment to collect her thoughts before she came up here and gave her speech. I want to thank you all for being here with us to celebrate the return of one of the most beloved and charitable women that our close circle of friends has ever seen. Anyways, without further adieu. I'm honored to reintroduce to you all, Katherine Salvatore." Caroline said with a firm tone, a smile on her face when she pointed to Elena and watched the brunette's overly curly hair bounce up and down as she slowly made her way towards the microphone.

Caroline quickly embraced her and softly whispered into her ear. "Be yourself and welcome back."

Be yourself? Elena thought. Who was that exactly that she was supposed to be? The sad and homeless girl that had been struggling for her next meal before Stefan had found her and brought her home with him. Or this person, this woman that caused her to barely recognize who she really was whenever she looked in the mirror and placed a piece of Katherine's expensive jewelry around her neck or even when she did simple things like sign papers with what she hoped looked exactly like Katherine's signature.

The lights in the room flashed from the pictures being taken of her as Elena took a deep breath, looking over the crowd filled with all the people that just a few weeks ago she had envied, had wanted so badly to be like. But, now as her shaking hands gripped onto the microphone and she leaned in to it. Elena Gilbert, could feel the blood in her body rush to her heart even quicker as she opened her mouth to speak and the first words out of her mouth was the name of the woman that she now saw in front of her own eyes, every time she looked in the mirror. Because, it was clear to Elena that who she used to be was gone, becoming rapidly replaced by the wealthy socialite that everyone believed she was.

"Katherine Salvatore, returns. Wow, it's truly a strange thing to hear myself say. But, here we all are. Here for me. I just wanted to thank you all for being here with me tonight. I especially wanted to thank Stefan, my adoring and loving husband for bringing me back home safely. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me..." Elena's voice trailed off, blowing a kiss in his direction as she saw Stefan smile at her, a smile that she had only seen a few times since she had been around him, one filled with pure love for, _her_.

"Anyways, I could go on and on about how much I love you all and how happy I am for finally being here. But, how about we all just enjoy the evening and each other's company instead." Elena added with a smile, watching as everyone clapped, smiling faces all around when she thanked them all once more for being there with her before walking off the stage and back to her table.

* * *

"That wasn't the whole speech, was it?" Klaus asked her with a laugh, glancing up to see Elena shake her head.

"No, I honestly forgot it. I guess, I just froze a bit. I'm sorry, Elijah." She said in an apologetic tone, leaning over to place her hand onto his and watching as he nodded at her. Elena's hand on her husband's, instantly caused Rose to get up from her seat and clear her throat. "How about we all dance?" She asked abruptly, looking around the table filled with Stefan, Caroline, Sarah, Klaus and Rebekah and Damon, everyone that Katherine was closest to.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Shall we, Katherine?" Stefan asked her, extending out his hand towards her and licking his lips, moving his gaze up and down her body. Elena nodded, lacing their fingers together and following Stefan out on to the dance floor that was slowly filling with people.

"Ugh, she looks amazing. Of course she would, he gave her everything she's wearing." Rebekah complained, tightening her grip onto Damon's shoulders as they swayed back and forth, hearing when he let out a laugh.

"Are you jealous of Katherine? Oh come, she's got nothing on you. That green color of your dress makes you look beautiful. That yellow on Katherine makes her look like someone spilled mustard all over her dress." Damon commented with a laugh, feeling as Rebekah placed her head onto his shoulder and exhaled out an irritated breath, laughing a little at Damon's comment.

"You look beautiful, Rebekah. Remember that." Damon told her, gripping her close to him as he spun them around the dance floor, hearing when she let out a sigh and added. "Why are you so nice to me? What have I ever done to deserve a good guy like you."

* * *

She wasn't sure when the song had changed because all Elena seemed to be focused on was the dark haired woman that was standing near a man that she hadn't seen before. But, she figured that somehow he was someone that was close to Katherine since he had come all this way to be there for the event.

"Stefan, will you excuse me. I just need to go to the bathroom." Elena told him in a quickened tone, feeling the loss of his hands instantly when he smiled at her, leaning forward and placing a kiss onto her cheek as he nodded.

Elena could feel the man's eyes on her the whole time when she walked away from Stefan and as she made her way out of the venue and towards the restrooms. Her heart raced at the sudden sound of his voice stopping her dead in her tracks as he spoke to her directly. "I'll be damned, you look just like her."

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, turning around to see that he was the only one in the hallway as she turned back around towards the bathrooms again, trying to ignore the tall and dark haired man that was catching up to her, nearly cornering her now.

"Look, sir. I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Katherine and-" Elena began to say, hearing as the man let out a laugh, shaking his head at her.

"I don't think so sweetheart. How about we try that one more time. But, this time how about you tell me the way Katherine would say it. Add a little bit more fire into your words." He told her, his eyes gleaming at her with amusement as he watched the brunette place her hands onto the wall, closest to the bathrooms.

"I'm Katherine!" Elena told him, silently praying that no one was around to hear her nearly shout the words at his face.

"That's where you're wrong, Elena." He quickly correctly her, a grin forming on his face as he placed his hand onto her arm and secured his eyes on the frightened expression that was now on Elena's.

"How do you...Who are you!" She questioned him. Elena had moved just a little, leaning against the woman's bathroom door and opening the door just ajar as she watched him smile at her.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman and I know who kidnapped your sister." He remarked, glancing up to see Elena's brown eyes fill with even more confusion when she laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't have a sister. Look, I don't know who you are or what you want from me. But-" She tried to argue, feeling when he tightened his grip onto her arm and finally pushed her into the bathroom. She watched as he stood there. Blocking her way out and leaning against the door.

"Yes you do and this, proves it." Alaric commented, pulling out a white piece of folded up paper, handing it to Elena who was now hovering over the sink, trying to prevent herself from throwing up.

"Look at this and it will tell you everything you need to know. I've been tracking you for months now from a distance, trying to find you and then I heard of the miraculous return of Katherine Salvatore. I knew I had to came here tonight to investigate it, to see if it was true. You'd imagine my surprise when I saw you up on that stage tonight, posing as her. I mean, she's been missing for awhile now." Alaric explained, watching the brunette shake her head, finally gripping the paper that he had given her into her hands, unfolding it with shaking hands and reading it under her breath. "Katherine and Elena Gilbert. Twin baby girls. Born to mother: Isobel Fleming and father: John Gilbert at Ravenswood Hospital at 5:10 am on January 16th,1987." Elena said in a stunned tone, holding the paper into her sweaty palms and looking up at Alaric in amazement.

"How did you know that I wasn't her?" She uttered out, watching as he smiled at her, flipping open a small wallet like holder towards her face, flashing a silver police badge when he admitted. "Because, I'm a police officer, investigating the whole Salvatore family and their friends. And, like I said. I've been following you for months now. I'm stumped in trying to find Katherine and I've hit a road block. Well, until tonight that is. That's where you come in." He confessed, watching as Elena looked down at the floor, tears in her eyes as she exhaled deeply.

"I'm already messing up. It's hard being her..I'm not good at it." Elena told him, watching as he took a step towards her.

"Oh, You had me fooled. Elena, you'll be fine. You seemed pretty convincing up on that stage tonight. Look, you can do this. This has everything you need to know about Katherine, including her mannerisms, which will help you. But, Elena. I need to warn you." Alaric told her, handing her a black computer chip and watching as she placed it into her purse, looking at herself in the mirror before she glanced back towards him with a weary smile on her face.

"Don't trust anyone here. Including her husband." He told her, watching as the brunette opened her mouth to say something. But, Alaric quickly took a step out of the bathroom, opening the door and ready to leave.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do until I hear from you and how do I know I can even trust you?" Elena asked, following him out of the bathroom and back into the hallway.

"Because, I know a lot more about everyone here than you do. And, all you need to do is continue playing your convincing role of living as Katherine. Oh and one more thing. " Alaric paused, turning back towards Elena with a warning stare and a cautious tone in his voice when he added. " Just make sure that you don't fall in love with him. Her husband, that is. Because, he's not what he seems. Now, have a nice night, Mrs. Salvatore."

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh..And the plot thickens! ;) So, Elena finds out that she is Katherine's sister from a very unlikely source...Hm.. I wonder if Alaric has some secrets though as well..I mean..come on, the guy doesn't seem like he can be trusted either...or can he? And what about what he said about Stefan. Uh oh! **

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So, as a few of you may have noticed. I changed the rating to this story to be an M rating. I will be keeping it this way from here on out. Anyways, hopefully you guys still end up reading this and find it fairly interesting. :) **

**I also wanted to say thank you guys SO much for all your reviews and favorites/ follows. It really does mean a lot to me! So, Here's Chapter 7 and enjoy!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates or if you want to chat about the show or my stories at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Seven **

_" Just make sure that you don't fall in love with him. Her husband, that is. Because, he's not what he seems. Now, have a nice night, Mrs. Salvatore."_ Those words rang in her ears, searing themselves inside of her brain as Elena leaned against the wall, closest to the bathrooms. She was ready to face them all again, after a few long and drawn out breathes. Elena Gilbert was surely ready to keep up the charade. Although, there were a few obstacles in her way and one of them was coming her way at the moment.

"Katherine, ah. There you are." Elijah told her, adjusting a button on his suit jacket as he walked closer to her, smiling with eagerness in his eyes.

"Elijah. I-" Elena began to say. She hadn't been expecting to see him, she hadn't been really wanting to see him. It was all because she was more focused on getting back to Stefan and finishing off their dance, making a few more public appearances with him and then calling it a night.

Yet, Elena suddenly felt herself being pushed back up against the wall by him, his hands lingering on the middle of her back as he pressed his moist lips against hers, silencing her thoughts. She didn't move, braced herself against the small space between the bathrooms and the hallway. The only thing that Elena was thankful for was that she couldn't be seen by anyone really and it was a good thing.

"I've missed you." He mumbled, running his hands through her curly hair, frowning a little when Elena looked away from him and towards the bathroom doors. She was shaking, her whole body was in shock at the sudden rush it felt around him. "Elijah, you should go back and be with your wife. I've missed you too. But, we shouldn't do anything here. Not while our spouses are in the other room." Elena said in a reasonable tone. She was trying really hard to reason with him. But, instead she heard him laugh, felt his hands travel to her thighs, lifting up the yellow fabric through the slit in her dress.

"I guess you're right. But, you can't stay away from me forever, Katherine. I love you." Elijah told her in a taunting tone, kissing her cheek and backing away from her with a smile on his face.

Elena stood there for a moment, inhaling a sharp intake of breath that stopped when she heard the conversation Elijah was having in the hallway with an all to familiar voice, that Elena knew all too well. "Hey, Elijah. Have you seen Katherine? I haven't seen her since she went to the bathroom, over 20 minutes ago." Stefan commented.

She closed her eyes tightly, exhaling a breath through her nose before she began walking, coming around the corner to be met with his worry filled eyes. For a brief moment, it was as if Elena could hear his breathing stop, the sound of his heart drop inside of his chest and just for a second. She swore that he wasn't seeing her as Katherine. "Wow, you look. Absolutely. Beautiful." Stefan said, brushing past Elijah, giving him a small pat on the back when he made his way towards Elena with a grin on his face, pulling her towards him.

"Are you feeling okay? You know, if you're not. We can just skip the rest of the night and go back home." Stefan offered, touching her cheek with his hand, softly pushing a strand of her curly hair behind her ears.

"No. It's fine. I'm just fine. I've missed you though." She told him, her brown eyes locking on to his. The words, her words. They didn't feel so forced anymore. Yeah, it hadn't been that long since she had embedded her way into the lives. But, there was something that Elena felt between her and Stefan from the start of it all and it certainly wasn't because she was pretending to be Katherine.

Elena moved her hands so that they were around his neck, molding her body to his more, a smile on her face when Stefan looked down at her dress, licking his lips. That same look of desire and hunger from earlier in the day filled his eyes when he looked up at her face, leaning in to her and kissing her lips softly. Elena could feel her heart racing, her trembling hands wrapping herself closer to him as she pulled away from him for a moment. Securing her gaze onto his face for a second, neither of them saying a word.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Part of her didn't want to act on the impulsions that he bought out in her. However, she couldn't deny it anymore, the way he was making her feel, the feeling of just wanting to be closer to him, the needing of being closer to him was taking over and it was becoming too much to handle. It was becoming all she could think about whenever she was near him and all of it was about to come to a turning point that she couldn't have even imagined.

"Come with me..." Stefan said in a voice that was just above a whisper, his lips touching her ear as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Elena could feel her body tense, her breathing becoming staggered. She barely could manage a response to his words and finally when she mumbled a quick "Okay." She knew that he could feel it too. The tension between them was building and it was all about to come to the surface, all with just a few simple words from off of Stefan's lips. _Come with me..._

* * *

"You look amazing tonight, princess. Doesn't she?" Klaus asked, Caroline leaning his head towards his daughter, hearing when she giggled, watching as Sarah snuggled up between Damon and her father, yawning and rubbing her eyes with her small hands.

"She does. The pink dress was a perfect choice." Caroline commented with a smile, leaning forward towards her husband and placing her hand onto his knees, for a moment getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Klaus..." Caroline began to say, taking a moment to collect her thoughts as she looked back up at them, contently sitting next to each other.

"Yes, love? What is it, Caroline?" Klaus asked her, confusion in his glance when he watched his wife lean back into her seat, eyes closed with what looked like tears suddenly threatening to spill over.

It wasn't the right place. Now, wasn't the time to tell him what she had been keeping from him for as long as she could remember. It just wasn't the time or place. But, that wasn't what was bringing the blonde to near tears. It was the memories in the way he said her name, in the way he looked at her that caused Caroline's mind to wander back to a time when things weren't that easy for them. A time when Caroline had made the one mistake in her life that she would never forgive herself for, that would change their lives forever..Once he found out the truth...

_"I didn't know where else to go." Caroline said, pushing open the door to her ex-boyfriend, Alex Walsh's apartment as he stood there, stunned at the way she looked, still beautiful as always. Yet, there was a sadness in her eyes and his own dark blue eyes could see it, clearly. _

_He smiled at her sweetly, taking a step back as he watched Caroline's blood shot and puffy looking eyes staring back at him. _

_"Caroline. What are you even doing here? Don't you have a boyfriend, that you dumped me for?" Alex asked her, placing his hand on the now closed door as she sat on his couch, starting to cry. _

_"I don't know what I'm doing here, Alex! I know that we broke up because I started seeing Klaus and I'm sorry. But, we got into a fight tonight and I just can't go back home. I just...I thought that-" Caroline mumbled out, hearing Alex let out a loud exhale. She watched as he ran his hands through his blond hair in frustration. _

_"You shouldn't be here, Caroline. It isn't a good idea." He warned her, watching as she nodded, glancing up to see him sit down next to her. Alex stayed silent as Caroline rested her head on to his shoulder, sighing out a breath before she spoke with a shaky tone. "Let me stay, just one night. I promise, I'll go home in the morning...Please Alex, just let me stay with you tonight." _

The memory of that night quickly faded, reducing her to tears as she looked up to see Klaus gently lean a sleeping and exhausted looking Sarah onto Damon's shoulder.

"What is it, Caroline. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Klaus urged her on, pleading with her to explain why she was acting so distance.

Caroline inhaled deeply, placing her hands into her lap as she felt the tears that she had tried to keep a bay, cascade even further down her face when she confessed. "I cheated on you..It was a long time ago, when we weren't on good terms. I cheated on you and..." Caroline's voice trailed off, getting up from the seat she was sitting in and briskly trying to get away from under Klaus's heartbroken glance.

"Caroline, wait!" He said, running after her, looking back at his wife as he tried to process what she was saying to him.

"What the hell do you mean, you cheated on me! With who..?" Klaus asked her in a demanding tone, his voice breaking a bit when he watched her inhale through gritted teeth, turning away from him and looking back at their daughter when she confessed in a detached tone. "I cheated on you with my ex-boyfriend. It was years ago, Klaus! It was only one night and it was-"

"How long ago was it!" Klaus said in an agitated tone, his eyes filled with hurt as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, staring at her intently when he heard her say. "It was six years ago and it was only one night!"

* * *

Stefan loosened his grip from her hand and pushed the door open wider to a small private room, pulling Elena inside of the room with him. Elena could feel her eyes adjust to the light, her body being turning around towards him in confusion when she noticed that they were standing in the middle of a bathroom.

"Stefan...Really what-" Elena began to say, but her thoughts were all quickly interrupted by his hands moving against her shoulder. She could hear her own breathing stop as his fingertips grazed her skin, gliding down against her bare back.

"I thought we could be alone here." Stefan whispered against her skin, leaving a moist kiss on her flesh, glancing up when Elena let out a small laugh, taking a step back from him, taking in the hazy gaze in his eyes as she turned to him. He looked tired, he looked saddened when she stepped away from him though and his loss of contact.

"In a bathroom?" Elena asked, letting out a laugh again, taking a step towards him once more as she watched his eyes lit up when she took her hands, placing them onto his face and bringing his chin up with her fingertips. Their eyes meeting with an intense glance.

"Yeah, well, it's private." Stefan mumbled in a low raspy voice, his hands coming to rest on Elena's hips, pulling her towards him as their faces became closer, their eyes feeling almost as if they were looking into each other's souls. It was strange, the feeling she felt when she was with him. Safe and protected, it was like nothing Elena had ever felt before and for the first time in her life, she could feel herself getting caught up in the game of love, in the desire and fantasy to be with someone like him.

"Stefan. Maybe we shouldn't.." Elena could hear herself start to reply sweetly, her voice laced with a truth. Because, it was just that..She couldn't get emotionally and physically involved with him. It would cost too much, it would all end up with someone getting hurt and she didn't want that. And then there was the words that Alaric had told her that she was still trying to process, that he couldn't be trusted. It scared her. The truth. And, she didn't want to be falling in love with him. But, it was hard not to. It was hard not to love him when he was simply charming and everything that Elena wanted.

"We can just take things slow." He murmured into her ear, leaving a kiss on her neck, his hands starting to unzip the back of Elena's dress and within the moment, she felt as if she couldn't speak any longer. She couldn't move and she certainly was fighting with herself. To stop him or not?

She could her hear own breathing become heavier, a lot more harder to breath as his hands grazed against her warm skin, gliding upon her back and slowly lifting the straps to her dress down, all the while leaving a sweet kiss on her shoulder blade. Elena turned around towards him, she couldn't take it any longer, the tension building with every touch, every brush onto her skin from him was enticing, intoxicating even. It must have happened all too fast, all too willingly because before she knew it, her hands were around his neck, pulling off the already loosened black tie from his suit, her eyes filling with eagerness and want. She wanted him, Elena Gilbert wanted him more than she was willing to admit and watching him look at her with his eyes full of love for someone that she wasn't hurt a little. Although, she wasn't allowing it to show how much.

However, she silently figured that it would be her only chance to the closest she would ever get to be with him, to fill the void in her own heart, the darkness of her past becoming consumed and burning out by his kisses, his every touch on her body.

"Okay." Elena heard her hoarse voice say, it was barely even audible to her own ears. But, she knew that he could hear it. She watched him without having anymore to say. Stefan's hands once again slowly removing the yellow dress that he had bought her, relishing in her reaction to his hands upon her already overheated skin. Elena stood there for a moment, her own shaking and sweat filled palms lifting up his face to hers as she locked her gaze upon him, their lips just inches apart when she secured her eyes on him and leaned forward, capturing her red lipstick covered lips to his warm and moist mouth, the sweet taste of what she knew was reminisce of gum in his mouth as she kissed him, hearing the sound of his suit jacket being slipped off his own shoulders. Elena could feel the sudden loss of contact from his hands as the jacket dropped to the tilted floor with a light thump.

* * *

He could feel her hands trembling as they fell to the waistband of his pants, the loud sound of his belt being undo was heard as Elena inhaled deeply, pushing him against a wall in the small bathroom, licking her lips when Stefan looked at her, a smiling lingering on his face.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked him in a hurried, breathy tone. Her hands stopping their movements as she laughed along with him, watching Stefan shake his head, his hands softly running up and down her arms.

"I thought we were going to take this slow." He commented, watching Elena tilt her head to the side, taking a step back as she lifted her hands off of him and turned away. "Fine. You want to do this slow..Let's do this slow then." She said, lifting up her dress half way to expose her legs. Elena's eyes lightened with a small hint of joy when Stefan took a step towards her, his hands once again moving her hair back behind her shoulders, arching his body towards her, his lips kissing her collar bone, his arms moving them towards the counter in the room, with a sink and mirror that somehow managed to make the bathroom look a little more elegant.

Elena could feel her heart want to explode, beating so fast that she could hear it inside of her ears, pounding in her head when Stefan hoisted her up onto the counter, grinning to himself as he watched her lean her head back, resting it against the mirror and feeling the coolness of it on her neck.

"Stefan..." Elena said, her voice cracking and trailing off when she felt warm and hot hands on her thighs, taking a step closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his waistline, pulling him towards her.

"Mhmm.." Stefan said, making a low almost growling noise come out of his mouth as he kissed her neck, his other hand slowly caressing the other side of her face. A mischievous grin was on his face, directed at her, his green eyes trying to almost mesmerize her, the way she was now. Her head leaning back against the medium sized mirror in the bathroom, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her high heels slipped off somewhere near the door. Which allowed her bare feet to be anchored against the middle of his back as she pulled him towards her with her hands, opening her eyes to look at him. Elena smiled a little, trying to rid herself of the nervousness she suddenly felt under his intensified and unsatisfied gaze.

It was almost like she couldn't recognized herself, in the person she was in front him. Full of greed, needing the touch of him against her to survive, to keep her anchored to a small part of herself that she saw in him- the sweetness, gentle person that she once was, years before Matt ever came into her life and ruined it all. The beating of her heart seemed to slow, her trembling hands calmed too when she felt Stefan hands glide against her thighs, bunching up the fabric of her yellow dress, just a little bit past her underwear. "Is this slow enough?" Stefan asked in a teasing tone, watching Elena's brown lust filled eyes flutter open, biting down on her lower lip when she pulled him towards her by the collar of his shirt again, undoing the buttons to his shirt one by one as she glanced up at him briefly, leaning towards him once more. She could feel his breath on her lips, his eyes feeling like they were reading her own mind when she nodded, whispering in a soft barely there raw tone. "I've waited my whole life for someone like you."

"Katherine...Aren't you sweet." Stefan said, gripping her thighs tighter, pulling her to him, their bodies molding together, becoming one as he shook his head, smiling. Elena swallowed down the nervous anxiety that she had been feeling earlier, as she hastily continued to work on the last few buttons to his shirt.

Suddenly she felt his hands on top of hers though, stopping her movements as he said. "I want to make love to you, savor every inch of your body against mine and taste how sweet you are, I've really missed you, Katherine." He told her, stopping Elena's movements when he placed both of her hands onto his shoulders, leaning into her for a moment before crashing his lips against hers, a rough kiss that made Elena weak in the knees, her blood rush throughout every vessel in her body and all she could think about was how much she wanted Stefan...all of him. Even if it meant telling him who she really was and risking it all, just for love. Elena didn't care, because it was all or nothing now and she wanted him all for herself and not pretending to be someone she wasn't anymore. She was going to tell him, it was on the tip of her tongue when he backed away from her, allowing them both to catch their breath. However, something stopped her from ruining the moment. And, she really didn't want to ruin it. Although, maybe it was the feeling of his soft touch, the allure of his scent swirling around her head that made Elena think irrationally. That made her silently wish that he was hers and not Katherine's as she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, relishing in the taste of him upon her lips. She could hear herself let out a moan as his hands began to roam over her body again and all Elena thought was even if he wasn't hers right now..At least for one night, she could have him all to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the tension and drama! So, I completely feel bad for Klaus in this chapter..I mean...Caroline cheated on Klaus. Oh and with her ex boyfriend too..ugh! It's going to be interesting to see how more of Caroline's "truths come out and what about Klaus...does he have any secrets of his own? Last but not least...Stefan and Elena...I really don't know what to say about those two..All I know is that I could feel the tension build between them..Oh and she needs to tell him that she isn't Katherine..like SOON! ;) **

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! This chapter does get kind of smutty...So...hopefully it won't be too horrible. I tried to keep it as tame as possible! ;) **

**Here's CH.8. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates or if you want to chat about the show or my stories at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Eight **

"Is she mine?" Klaus asked Caroline, gripping on to her arm, watching tears stream down his wife's cheeks.

"Please, Klaus. Let go of me..Please. I'm sorry!" Caroline said in a broken tone, the air in her lungs feeling as if it had all been knocked out from her as she locked her tearful gaze on her husband who looked rightfully hurt and angered by her confession.

"I'm not letting you go and I'm not leaving here until you tell me if that blonde little girl sitting over there by Damon is my daughter! Tell me, Caroline and for once in your life be honest!" Klaus shouted at her, his short nails digging into her skin a bit more as he suddenly let go, his darkened expression falling when the unshed tears began to fill his eyes.

"That little girl that I've raised since she was a baby. I'm her father, Caroline. I've been there for every single thing that she's done. You know Sarah's first words were 'daddy' and they were spoken to me! Not someone else you had a one night stand with! So, whatever you have to tell me, will hurt. But, it won't change the fact that she's a part of me and I would die for her. She's my daughter, Caroline either way. So, tell me...Am I right. Is Sarah mine, is she my little girl?" Klaus asked her, gazing over at his wife to see her wipe away her falling tears.

Caroline sniffled back her sobs, exhaling a shaky breath when she finally looked up at Klaus, her glance intensely locking upon him as she uttered out. "I don't know if she's your daughter."

* * *

Her voice couldn't be found. But, somehow while grinding her teeth together, Elena whispered his name in a pleasurable tone. All consuming was the feeling of his hands against her heated flesh, the once curly hair on her forehead, was now dampened from sweat. Her hands gripping to anything she could hold, anything she could latch herself onto, never wanting to let go of him. Elena wrapped herself close to Stefan, her legs tightening around his waistline, causing him to greedingly pull her towards him. She tilted her head back, exhaling deeply and feeling as he bent down towards her legs, leaving chaste kisses upon her thighs as he achingly move up to the waistband on her panties and began to remove her underwear with his teeth.

"Stefan-" Elena whimpered out, it was a mixture of a moan and sigh when she heard him laugh a little, backing away from her to look up at her face. Her eyes closed, head leaned back, her hands weren't gripping him any longer. They were now holding on to the edge of the marbled bathroom countertop that he had placed her on.

"I love hearing my name leave your lips. It's sexy, the way you say it all seriously and in an almost begging way. But, really we both know that your cracking at the seams." He told her, placing her hands above her head. Elena's eyes fluttered opened as she smiled, leaning into him and kissing his lips once more, biting down with her teeth and pulling his lower lip into her mouth as she heard him exhale.

"No, I'm not cracking. I'm just begging you to continue" She countered, kissing him before he could protest, her seemingly calm hands working on the zipper to his black neatly pressed suit pants, undoing the button to them finally as she smiled to herself a bit, thankful that the belt had already been taken off.

"Stefan..." Elena said his name again, leaning towards his ear when she whispered his name this time, feeling his body tense when her hands felt his on top of hers.

"Let me help you with that..you seem to be a little nervous." He commented with a smile. All Elena could feel next was his hands on her hips, his lips on her skin, leaving a trail of moistened kisses on nearly every inch of her body. She wanted to say something, tell him that she wasn't his wife. But, it all stopped. All of her thoughts were blank when she felt the intimacy between them spill over and all she could stammer out from the back of her throat was a moaning sound, one that echoed throughout the bathroom and made her feel a little embarrassed.

"Katherine, how did I get so lucky with such a beautiful woman by my side? You're the love of my life. God, I have missed you. Don't ever leave me again." Stefan told her in a husky voice, his own vocal cords seeming to diminish as he breathlessly spoke to her.

Elena tried to say something back, anything at all. But she was too focused on the way their bodies were, falling apart and coming together with such rhythmic motion, so synched together that she couldn't remember the last time that she felt like this with anyone. The way his hands gripped her, the words he spoke to her made her heart race so fast that she was sure she could die in his arms. Suddenly, with one loud thump on the bathroom door. Elena felt the warmth of his arms leave her, staring up at her with wonder and then back at the door as they both stopped. Her legs still wrapped around him, his hands placed to the side of her body. She leaned her chin onto his shoulder as they heard another knock and then a drunken voice speak with annoyed tone. "Hurry the hell up in there. I need to get in there, I'm going to puke!"

* * *

Elena tried hard to stifle her laugh. But, it came out louder than she wanted it to as she watched Stefan glance up at her, his green eyes smiling with hers as he shook his head, leaning her back against the mirror and kissing her exposed shoulder once more. "I guess this was a bad idea." Stefan whispered.

Elena looked down at his hands, the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he leaned towards her. She licked her lips as she placed her hand onto his bare chest, slowly moving it down his stomach as she nodded when she added in a seductive tone. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. I guess that's our cue to behave again and to find someplace else to go. Plus, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Stefan moved away from her, lifting his pants back up and zipping them as he looking around the room. He laughed a little at the sight. The room was filled with some of their clothing, which was scattered all over the place, the only thing intact was the dress that Elena was wearing, the yellow and silk fabric crumpled as she slide off the sink counter top and stood back up on her two feet, looking around for her discarded black underwear. "You want to continue this? Katherine, there are people out there that are all here for you...You want to just leave them all here and go someplace with me?" Stefan asked her. Elena could hear the small scene of surprise in his voice, he seemed shocked almost.

"I thought you were all about public appearances?" Stefan asked, handing her the black laced underwear that she had on earlier. Elena's face became flushed, her eyes narrowing down at his chest as she let out a nervous laugh. She knew that Katherine was all about publicity and from reading what she had written in the journal she had left behind, that's what had made her so popular. But, it also made sense as to why Stefan worked so much, because she had been clearly neglecting their relationship.

"Why do you work so much?" She asked him suddenly, lifting up her dress and putting her underwear back on. Stefan didn't look at her, instead looked down at the tiled floor, running his hands through his hair.

"Because I have to. I don't have a choice and besides, don't act like you don't like the money that I bring home. Some days, I feel like you love me just for the money I have. Or that you love the money more!" Stefan told her, spitting out his words with an angered tone.

Elena didn't know what to say, she just listened to his words, allowing them to sink it. From everything that she read in Katherine's journal, it had seemed as if Katherine and Stefan were inseparable and the perfect couple. However, in the moment it was clear to her that this wasn't the case at all, there was a lot more to the story and she couldn't wait to find out more of what he had to say about it.

"I'm sorry that I was like that in the past. Stefan, I want things to change for us, I'm trying to change. Do you hear me? I want us to be better together and from now on. Let's work on our marriage. I don't care about all of those people out there! I care about you, only you." Elena said with confidence. There was some truth in her sentence, because Elena was starting to care about him and if getting away from the venue and as far away from prying eyes as they could. Elena knew that if she could be alone with him just for a while, she'd be able to see him for who she could tell he was and not what everyone seemed to tell her- a liar, a struggling drug addict and a powerful man that only cared about money and not his wife.

"You really want to work on us? No more lies and making me feel like I'm worthless when I screw up. Katherine, I need you to promise me that this time. You'll be by my side if anything happens, if anything at all happens and I accidently, slip up on my sobriety. Will you be there for me?" Stefan asked her as he moved towards her, his hand resting on Elena's shoulder as she inhaled sharply and turned to face him. She wasn't sure what he was talking about when he said _'if anything happened.'_ . Although, she knew that within time, she'd find out.

"Yes..Stefan, I promise. You're not worthless to me, you're an amazing person and I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Let's start over. No more lies." Elena said, locking her eyes on to his own as he nodded, pulling her to him and embracing her tightly as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Let's get out of here." Stefan said, sliding his hand against Elena's arm, causing a shudder throughout her body as she smiled at him, picking up his suit jacket off the floor and glancing over to see that Stefan had laced their fingers together tightly, Katherine's wedding ring shining against her hand, causing Elena briefly to think about what it would be like for them, if she told him the truth. Would he believe her or would he want nothing at all to do with her and want Katherine back instead. Since everything between them on Elena's part so far was a lie.

* * *

"Where are we going? " Elena asked as she watched him push a door open that lead to a stairwell.

"I have just the place in mind, a nice little place in the heart of the city. But, first we'll have to pay off the limo driver. Good thing he knows us well." Stefan smirked, hearing Elena let out a laugh.

" I haven't been to the city in awhile. Wait, you pay off the limo driver to leave the car while we're together?" She asked in confusion, gazing over at Stefan when he nodded, holding out his hand when he reached the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her to take it.

"Yeah, I always do when I want some alone time with you. I mean, the poor guy doesn't even ask any questions, he just leaves or drives around for a while with his head phones blaring. Also, you just said it yourself..." Stefan's voice trailed off, feeling Elena's hand grasp onto his tighter when she stepped in front of him. He could hear her breathing become a little deeper just as he leaned his face to her ear, feeling the heat radiating off of her skin as he reiterated her own words back at her in an inviting tone. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

* * *

He noticed her hands fidgeting, her eyes looking out the window as the partition went up in the limo, blocking out the driver's view of them. Stefan moved closer to her, leaning his head against her shoulder, causing Elena to gasp.

" I have a feeling that you'll like this place." Stefan told her, his fingertips caressing her legs, slowly lifting up the slit to her dress.

"I can't wait to be all alone with you." Stefan whispered, letting out a chuckle when he added "Without any interruptions." against her ear, kissing the curve to her neck.

Elena glanced down at where his hand was, his fingertips gliding up and down her skin gently when she turned to look at him, her mind racing with so many thoughts that she felt as if her head was going to explode. But, there was one thing that she tried so hard not to think about and yet, it consumed her mind. It was the way his touch was causing her to not be able to contain herself any longer and because of it, she was about to make her first move.

She inhaled through gritted teeth suddenly, pushing Stefan away from her a bit as she took a deep breath before she spoke in a provocative tone. "Who said we had to wait to be alone. I don't see the driver looking back here. Which is a good thing because he won't be able to see this."

"See what?" Stefan questioned with a smug smile on his face as he watched Elena climb into his lap, her legs straddling his waistline when she leaned down against him and touched his groin, a smile lingering on her lips as Stefan placed his head back further onto the seat and closed his eyes, exhaling when he spoke with a breathy tone. "Katherine..What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping my promise. I want to fix my mistakes with you, all of them. One by one. Now, where were you? Oh, yeah. I specifically remember you doing this to me." Elena said, her brown eyes glistening with desire, as her hands stared to unbuckle his pants once again. She could feel him pull her near, his grip firmly placed against the bare skin of her hips as she leaned into him, leaving a searing kiss upon his lips, quickly unbuttoning his pants and smiling to herself as Stefan groaned out in pleasure.

"Katherine..We're almost to the hotel..about 20 minutes or so longer." Stefan stammered breathlessly, although his hands were working on slipping off her undergarments once again, his lips leaving tantalizing kisses against her collar bone and yet, he was trying really hard not to give into her advances, which he was failing miserably at.

"Hm..Good, that's just enough time." Elena smirked, feeling as his hands began to lower down her panties again and Elena leaned her head back, her arms firmly griped around his neck when Stefan adjusted them so that she was sitting on his lap more, their bodies becoming one.

"What about the driver?" Elena heard herself question. She got a bit red in the cheeks when she felt Stefan push back a strand of her hair, kissing her overheated flesh as he whispered. "You're lucky he's got his head phones on like usual and that he really won't be able to hear much because I made sure this little area was sound proof. Don't worry honey, he won't be able to hear you. Since, I'm about to keep my promise too..." He told her.

"What promise?" Elena asked in a light tone, suddenly feeling dizzy when she felt him touch her thighs again, his hands moving upward.

" That your dress wouldn't stay on you for very long. I hope you've enjoyed it, sweetheart. Although, it looks like you're enjoying watching me take it off of you, a lot more." Stefan said with a grin, watching Elena come towards him again, her eyes locked onto his as she nodded and whimpered out his name. "Stefan."

She could see him smirking when she opened her eyes briefly and watched him ran his hands through her hair, his own heart picking up speed as Elena ground her hips against his and then she could hear him clear his throat when he spoke in a sudden lust filled tone. "Are you enjoying this yet, Katherine?"

Elena nodded, pulling him closer without saying a word. Her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as she placed her chin onto his shoulder and cried out. "Stefan, don't take your hands off me."

Stefan laughed, tightening his hold of her against his body when he leaned near her ear again, pinching her ear lobe with his teeth and sucking on it with his lips just a bit before he replied softly. "I wasn't planning on it any time soon."

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys all still breathing!? I hope I haven't lost any readers because of this chapter! ;)**

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Please let me know what you all think about this update. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading & enjoy! **

**Follow me on Twitter at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Nine **

_"Tell me you love me." She whispered against his ear, watching him turn his face towards her, his lips curling into a slight smile. _

_"Katherine, I love you..Only you." Elijah said, wrapping her into his embrace, watching the strings on her robe loosen as she turned her legs towards him, her arms wrapped around his neck when she buried her face into the curve of it, kissing the soft skin. _

_"I'm going to leave him, Elijah. Stefan and I...We're- We're not what we used to be and it's time I end it. I hate acting like I love him. When, deep down I know the truth..I don't. I haven't loved my husband for awhile." Katherine commented, watching Elijah shake his head, like he was the one that was unsure of her decision. _

_"Katherine...it's not the time yet. You know that." Elijah told her, watching Katherine scrunch her nose at him, a displeased look falling onto her darkened features. _

_"Then, when is? when I'm pregnant with my first child and in a loveless marriage? Will that be the time that you come in and swoop me off my feet? It's our time, Elijah. It's now or never. I'm going to a lawyer in a few days and then I'm telling him about the affair. You should do the same with Rose, before the press get's a hold of this..all of it." Katherine advised him, running her finger tips through his thick dark brown hair as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Elijah held her closer, his hands running up and down her legs as she giggled. _

_"I will, I promise. In a few short days, everyone will know the truth.." He told her, his hands slowly working their way down Katherine's body as she let out a laugh and locked her eyes onto him. "I love you, Katherine. Only you." Elijah replied, leaving a sweet kiss on her lips. _

His words of that night, two days before Katherine disappeared were just memories now, her words sending him into a tailspin of emotions. He wished that he didn't have to go behind his best friend's back, sleeping with his wife and causing a yet to be discovered rift between them. Although, Elijah knew that once Stefan found out about the things he was doing with Katherine and to his own wife behind his back, there would be hell to pay and most likely, their friendship would be over. However, he struggled with it internally, telling Stefan- his best friend since college, the truth.

* * *

"Come on." He told her, extending out his hand as he held it tightly, leading them down the now empty corridor of the hotel where he had reserved them a room.

"Stefan..What are we doing here?" Elena asked him, confusion on her face as they walked through the hallway to the hotel suite, watching him let go of her hand as he smiled and opened the door.

"You know how I said we could be alone? Well, this is it. Katherine, I've been planning this for a few days now and I wanted it to be special, your home coming. So, come on." He told her, opening the hotel door wide open and hearing Elena let out a small gasp. It was amazing, the room that had candles in almost every corner of the room, red and white flower petals on the floor and when she looked closely, she could see that there was a bottle of champagne being iced in a small bucket near the small mini bar. He truly did love her, she thought.

"Stefan...you did all of this? When did you have time to do all of this?" She asked with a laugh, taking a step further into the room. Elena noticed that the king sized bed with it's perfectly white crisp covers, looked out towards a balcony that overlooked the city that she loved so much. The city that Elena had once begged on the streets, a life that she had realized that she never wanted to be in again until she had gotten a glimpse of what her life could be like, in the eyes of another.

"I had some help picking out your dress for tonight and then I swung by here to make reservations. I did this all for you. Katherine, I love you and I've been so lost without you here. I guess, I wanted tonight to be special, to be our night... together." He told her, closing the door behind him and locking it as he turned back towards Elena, shrugging off his jacket and smiling at her.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, the truth on the tip of her tongue as she watched him take a step towards her, his warm and soft hands slipping off the shoulder strap of her yellow dress yet again.

"Stefan..Shouldn't we get back to the party? I mean, don't you think they'll wonder where we are?" Elena asked, her breathing picking up as she leaned her back towards the bed, feeling his hot breath on her skin, his lips leaving moistened kisses against her shoulder as he suddenly turned them around, pushing Elena back on to the bed, her eyes widening with every move he made towards her, his green eyes filled with lust, with a hunger that was insatiable.

Elena breathed in a sharp breath as she watched Stefan lift up her foot into his hands, his fingers tracing outlines on her skin, every so often leaving a kiss where his hand had been. He stopped though, examining her ankle and noticing the small dark ink just above her foot. She could feel him, leaning down to kiss her skin again when he looked up at her. Her jaw locked, eyes closed, leaning her head back on to the comforter in the room. Elena let out a nervous laugh, opening her eyes to see him stopping, tracing his hand against her leg.

"When did you get this?" He pointed out, looking down at her in confusion, both of his hands still holding her foot as he gave her a confused look.

"I thought you weren't that big into tattoo's Katherine? Didn't you say once that you'd never do it." He commented, letting go of her foot and sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned towards her, his face lowered as he focused down on his shiny black dress shoes, a small smile on forming across his lips when he turned back to her, watching Elena get up from the bed, sitting on her feet as she crawled over to him, resting her hand on to his shoulder.

"I got it a long time ago. I guess you just never noticed. It's just a little heart. It's not that big of a deal." She countered, hearing Stefan let out a laugh, turning to face her again, his hands stroking the out lining of her face.

" Ha, I guess, I'm just surprised that you have one. It's cute though. Sometimes I forget how much we've all changed since you've been gone. But, I just...I feel like you and I have the most that's why I wanted us here tonight, not with all those people. Katherine, I'm leaving for a few weeks to Europe for a business trip and I wish more than anything that I could take you with me. However, we both know that I can't. So, I was hoping that tonight could make up for how much I'm going to miss you when I'm gone." He told her, watching her eyes narrow on him, a grin creeping on to her face.

Elena was relieved that he hadn't made a big deal out of her tattoo. The true story behind it was that it was part of her spiraling rebellion against her foster parents before they had kicked her out of the house and a few months before she had aged out of the foster care system. She could see it though, the suspicion in his green eyes about her, like he was noticing the differences that she had tried too hard to keep under wraps. Although, somewhere in her heart, she'd known all along how wrong this was, how taking over her sister's life was about to all come to a full circle when and if Katherine was ever found and how Elena would have to give him up, the one person in this world full of riches, full of secrets that she felt the closest too. The one person, she loved.

"I love you." She said, locking her eyes on to him and mumbling out the words under her breath, watching Stefan look up at her, his eyes intensely boring into what she felt was her own heart. Stefan sat up, out stretching his hands towards her as he watched Elena nervously take a hold of them.

"I want to show you something." He told her. Elena followed him out to the balcony of the hotel room, the night lights of the city shining brightly.

"Stefan, this is beautiful." She told him, feeling his hand pull her towards him, leaning in to kiss the top of her head as he smiled, holding her in his arms and watching the city move at what seemed like a quickened speed below them, memorized by how fast everyone was so hurried down below.

"Yeah. It is. They're all moving so fast though, not enjoying life." He told her, watching Elena lift her head up off of his shoulder as she looked up at him, yawning.

"I like taking things slow. I like enjoying beautiful things." He whispered softly, turning Elena in his arms to face him, seeing her try to open her mouth to speak. But, she was quickly stopped by the warm feeling of his hands on her face, his lips just inches away from her own.

"What kind of beautiful things?" Elena stammered out of her throat, locking her eyes on to him as she too leaned forward, licking her lips.

" It's simple really. Beautiful things, like you." He told her, running his hands through Elena's now slightly flattened hair as he captured her lips against his own, savoring the taste of her tongue against his, a prideful grin when he backed away to look at her, noticing the smile that was forming across her face as he said. "I love you, too."

"I don't want you to leave me." Elena said, looking down at her own shaking hands when she saw Stefan grab a hold of them, squeezing them tightly and leaning in to her as he whispered against her ear. "I don't want to go either. But, I'm going to make sure that tonight, you and I have a night that we'll never forget, it'll keep you from missing me too much while I'm away."

* * *

It all happened so fast, his arms around her, his foot nearly slamming the balcony doors shut as he pushed them back in to the room, Stefan's lips never once leaving Elena's as he kissed her breathlessly and began to work his hands around to her backside, unzipping her dress.

She didn't stop him, she didn't want too as she felt his warm fingertips glide against her skin, leaving a shiver going down her spine. Elena felt herself being lower back on to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waistline, pulling him closer when she began working her hands towards his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons, frantically. Elena leaned into him, kissing his stomach as she stopped for a moment, hearing Stefan's breathing become staggered, watching him lean down to her, lifting up her chin with his fingertips, pushing Elena back on to the bed further and hovering over her, shrugging off his shirt and, feeling her hands glide across his chest as he lowered himself above her, leaning in and kissing her lips softly, running his hands through her hair when she closed her eyes at his touch and arched her back to him.

"You're beautiful. And, I really have no idea how I got so lucky with you..Katherine." He whispered against her ear, causing Elena to place her finger on to his lips, her gaze securing on to him when he watched her eyes begin to fill with unshed tears.

"Oh, don't cry. Please..don't start crying." He told her, kissing her cheeks. Elena wrapped her arms around him tightly. She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to give him up. Although, she knew that it was the right thing to do, after all of the lies, the of her pretending to be Katherine was inevitable.

"I'm just going to miss you, so much." She said softly, sniffling. Stefan glanced down at her, his thumbs wiping away the blackened mascara tears that were falling on to the white colored bed spread as he smiled sweetly. "I'll be back before you know it. It's just a few weeks and then you and I can spend as much time together as we want. I know that I work a lot. But, I want that to change. I want to be the best husband I can to you. I love you so much." He admitted, hearing Elena's shaky breath speak, an almost sorrowful tone in her voice as she said. "I know. Stefan..." Her voice broke, feeling his hands slipping into her hair, as she closed her eyes and heard him reply with a soft "What?"

"I know you'll be gone just for a few weeks. But, I want to remember you like this...with me." She stammered out, hearing Stefan laugh, leaning down to kiss her again, his hands gliding against her soft thighs. "Okay." He whispered, pulling her into his arms and kissing her with a rough and longing passion, silencing both of their thoughts and causing Elena to never want to leave his embrace.

* * *

Their clothing became scattered all on the floor, the bed sheets tangled against their bodies, Elena's voice faltering throughout the room as Stefan kissed thighs, trailing his lips up and down her body, his hands touching every inch of skin that he could feel underneath them.

She couldn't speak, the only thing she was focused in on was him, the way his hands touched her, gliding up and down her body. Elena opened her eyes leaning into him, leaning forward just to touch him, caressing his chest and relishing in the softness of him against her hand. Stefan's muscular arms holding himself up as he leaned down, pushing a few strands of her sweaty and wet hair away from her neck.

"You're amazing. I never want this to end." She whispered against him, pulling him down as she felt his arms lift her up to him, smirking when he replied in a breathy tone. "We still have a few more hours before I leave..We have a lot of time, sweetheart. You don't need to worry."

If only it was true, that she could live her life with him when he returned, even after she told him who she really was. However, Elena knew that after tonight, she'd never be able to be with him in this way again, so intimately and vulnerable in his arms. Her heart broke at the thought of telling him and for the fact that time was slipping, because she knew that time was the one thing playing against her and soon it would all be over.

"Make love to me, Stefan..Make love to me until the sun rises because I don't want to forget this, I don't ever want to forget this feeling of loving you." Elena told him, watching him give her a perplexed look for a moment, shaking his head with a small laugh escaping past his lips. She could feel his body relax, their hands intertwining when he bent down towards her again, one of his hands pulling her leg to rest against his shoulder as he kissed her flesh, working his way down her body when he grinned, watching Elena's fists bunching up the sheets between her fingers.

"You won't. I promise that starting now, I'm going to be a better husband to you and I'm going to make sure that you never forget this feeling." He commented, pulling Elena to him as continued working his way across her body, fulfilling her one request of being his for the night.

* * *

She fell asleep in his arms for what felt like hours. By the time they had awoke, it was already the early morning. Although, the sun hadn't even started to shine yet. She could hear the soft sound of him sleeping near her almost causing her to not want to get up and leave his side. But, it was time. Elena thought to herself as she slide out from his grasp, pulling one of his shirts over her naked body. Elena quickly grabbed her purse from the night before and stepped out on to the balcony, sitting down at the small table and inhaling the smells of the city, including the smell of him that she had grown to love so much.

Her hands began to shake as she pulled out a small piece of paper that was folded up, taking out a pen too. She briefly looked down at the city lights, a bone chilling wind gusting her way. Elena shivered, pulling his suit jacket that she had grabbed along with his shirt against her body tighter. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to escape on to her cheeks when she finally mustered up the courage to write down what she had been wanting to tell him for weeks now.

_Dear Stefan, _

_I don't know how to tell you this..I'm honestly still trying to figure things out myself and come to terms with it all. But, I think it's time you know the truth. I'm not who you think I am...I'm not your wife. My name isn't Katherine Salvatore and truthfully, I only learned about her the other night. My real name is Elena Gilbert and everything I've told you up until tonight has been a lie. Although, one thing remains true and it's this- I love you and I don't want to give you up. However, now I have to. For both of our sakes, I have to give you back. I wish I could get the chance to explain myself, I wish more than anything that I can one day tell you all of this to your face. But, until that day comes. I'm writing you this letter and I don't want you to open it until you're already on the plane. Because, when you come back..I'll be gone and all that will remain for me is the memories of tonight and how amazing you are. I wish we would have met under different circumstances, maybe you would have loved me just as much as I'm starting to love you. _

_I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you. And I hope one day you can forgive me. _

_With all my love, _

_Elena. _

Her falling tears stained the paper as she folded it back up and wrote his name, and then right underneath it she wrote, **Please don't open this until you're in Europe. **Elena inhaled deeply, shoving the paper into her purse and wiping away her tears as she exhaled and made her way back into the room, sliding herself back into the bed, beside him and feeling him pull her closer as he woke up for a moment to kiss her shoulder, murmuring how much he loved her before he fell asleep again. Never once knowing how this would be the last time he held her in his arms, the woman that had been pretending to be someone else, someone who he thought he loved. All the while, Elena's own heart broke inside because she knew that once the bright sun rose and the morning came. He'd be gone and that all of this would be all over. However, the thing that killed her inside the most was the fact that they'd go back to being what they should have been all along, two strangers living in two completely different worlds.

* * *

**A/N: Oh...Elena! Anyone else kind of feeling bad for the poor girl. She loves him! :( Anyways, the next update (CH.10) will be taking us BACK TO THE START of the story (to the prologue)! :) I bet you guys are all curious as to what Stefan's going to say once he finds out she's not Katherine!**

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I got a request from AimzFrancis to post this ASAP! So, here's the chapter ****you've all been waiting for- BACK TO the PRESENT WE GO! It pretty much has a little bit of everything and everyone. :) Please let me know what you all think & enjoy! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Ten **

It had been a few weeks since Stefan had left home. Which had given Elena time to plan. She had been planning on leaving, leaving them all just like the way she had entered into their lives, secretly without them even knowing that she was gone. However, he stopped her. Elijah, her sister's lover, whom Katherine had been sleeping with behind Stefan's back. The one that Katherine truly loved. But, just as Elena was about to pick her things up, plan her escape and never look back. He slipped into the room. And, that's when she heard it, the familiar sound of Stefan's footsteps. He was finally home and here she was, bags pack inside of the closet, all ready to leave this life behind and to go back to her old life.

_Within the moment she looked up at Elijah. Tears in her eyes began to form when she heard Stefan walking through the hallway and his hands slowly began to open the door to__their__ bedroom. Elena stood her ground and watched the open the door. She exhaled deeply and shook the tears away on her face as she opened her mouth and uttered the one secret that she had been keeping from everyone. _

Elena watched them stare at her, curiosity on their faces when she turned to look at both of the men she had been making a fool of ever since she stepped through the doors of Katherine Salvatore's home. She couldn't take it any longer, she needed to tell them and so, it was all said..all laid out in front of them, her secret that was about to break and change everything between them all.

_"I'm not who you think I am. I'm not your trophy wife or a secret love affair to avoid the real problems with your wife. You're best friends and I am not her. I won't come between the two of you anymore. So, I'm finally telling you the truth. My name isn't Katherine Salvatore and I'm not this rich socialite." Elena shouted, watching as Stefan and Elijah both looked over at her with dumbstruck expressions on their faces, staying silent as she continued to release all of her truths out into the open and began taking off the jewelry that the men had given her over the time she had been with them, all of it falling to the floor. Just like her heart was in the moment, falling to the pit of her stomach. _

_"My name is Elena Gilbert and Katherine is my long lost identical twin sister. I've been lying to everyone in this house for awhile now and I've been living this lie as Katherine to find out more information about her and who she is, why she looks like me. I know now though, that we're sisters." Elena admitted, glancing up as the two men's eyes locked on her face and they stood in front of her not saying a word. Just allowing for Elena's words to sink in and trying to swallow the fact that they had both been baffled by the truth and by the woman they had thought they loved._

"That's impossible." Elijah stated, taking a step towards Elena as she backed away from him, glancing over at Stefan who looked as if he had just been shot through the heart. Elena shook her head, tears continuing to cascade down her face when she spoke. "No, I'm not Katherine. Because, everything I've told you has been a lie and I'm sorry. Stefan, Elijah. I'm sorry for hurting you the way she has. But, I didn't have a choice. I had to know more about her and this was my way in, into her world, into her life."

"I loved you. I told you things that only Katherine knows. We trusted you! Ha, of course you're not her. Katherine's different than you. No wonder you didn't want to sleep with me, you've been pushing me away from you and leaning towards Stefan this whole time because you didn't want one of us to expose you for who you really are, a liar!" Elijah said, looking over at Stefan who looked angered, his face locking on to Elijah as he abruptly spoke up, leaving Elena stunned.

"You've been sleeping with Katherine? I should have known. The way you would look at her. The way she looked at you! How could you..How could she have not just told me that she was cheating on me! How could my own wife do this to me. I've been nothing, but loyal to her, I've loved her throughout everything. Elijah, you were supposed to be my best friend, and nothing was supposed to come between us. But, I guess I was wrong and blinded by Katherine to not see her pushing herself away from me and falling in love with you."

"Stefan, we were going to tell you...She was going to tell you that she didn't love you anymore and we were going to leave town. But, then the next morning after she went to see you at work, she disappeared without a trance." Elijah told him, watching Stefan push himself up off the bed, feeling his body being shoved against the wall as his best friend wrapped his hands around his throat and snarled. "You son of a bitch! I want you out of here, I want you and Rose gone and I swear that if I ever see either of you again, I will rip your heart out of your chest and watch it bleed itself 's dry. We're done, you and I are done. You can both go to hell!" Stefan shouted at him, pushing away from Elijah and gazing over to Elena. Hearing Elijah cough out a breath before he turned towards the door to leave the room. Watching Elena try to do the same. But, her movements were stopped with the firm and tight grip of Stefan's hand on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you! I don't know who the hell you think you are or what kind of game you've been playing with us. But, I slept with you and you've been making me look like a fool ever since I found you in that shelter. Tell me, Elena. Tell me the truth, why'd you do it..Why did you pretend to be my wife and make me fall in love with you even more than I am with her!" He screamed, watching Elena's body tense at the loud increase in his voice, her tear filled gaze falling on to his hateful green glance.

"I didn't want to lose you! You've obviously read my letter that I wrote that night in the hotel room. Stefan, I'm sorry..I'm sorry I fell in love with you, I'm sorry that I made you believe I was her. I just- I wanted to know what it felt like to be in her world, to have the things that I never did and when I saw my opportunity, I took it. I never expected to meet you. But, your hers. Not mine and that's why I was planning on leaving tonight before you came back. That's why I wrote the letter because I knew that it would be an easy way to tell you. I couldn't face this. I don't want to give you up. But, it's too late for that now because I have to. I realize it now, you'll never be mine. " Elena cried out in a strangled tone, feeling his hand release its grip around her wrist as he stepped back, turning away from her when he yelled out. " You've done enough damage here! Pick up your things, and go. I can't stand to look at you any longer. Elena or Katherine..whoever you claim to be. I just want you to go."

* * *

She had been wandering the streets for hours, tears falling on to her clothing, her hair a mess as she stumbled in to the one place that she felt the most safe, the one place where it all began.

"Elena...Oh my god! I've been wondering where you've been. You look-" Bonnie began to say, getting up from her seat at the desk she sat behind as she quickly walked over to the girl she could barely recognize any longer all the down to her darkened makeup, her curly hair and her perfect looking clothes.

"I made a mistake, Bonnie. I messed up really bad and I don't know if and how I can fix it this time." Elena muttered out, feeling the cold on her skin diminish when Bonnie's warm arms wrapped around her and Elena buried her face in to the curve of her neck and sobbed.

"It's okay, Elena. It's okay. Tell me what happened." Bonnie said in a soothing tone, gently patting down the brunette's curly hair as she heard her sniffle and then watched Elena's face lift up off her shoulder. Her cheeks covered in dark black streaks when she said. "I fell in love with someone who isn't mine. I fell in love with him and now it's all ruined, all because of a lie. You're the only one who knows me and the only person that I can trust, that's why I'm telling you all of this."

Bonnie turned around, sorrow in her eyes as she handed Elena a tissue and watched her take it with shaking hands. "Elena, is there anything that I can do? Anything at all to help you." She asked, hearing the brunette take a long intake of breath before she replied in a gravelly tone. " I need your help, Bonnie. I need you to help me find someone close to me. I need answers and I need to hear them from her."

* * *

"You can't do, Klaus! You can't leave me!" Caroline cried, trying to prevent him from walking out the door.

"Move, Caroline. Let me go!" He told her, anger in his eyes, betrayal in his heart all from the love of his life. That's what Caroline was to him. His soul mate, his best friend and he hated what he was about to do. But, Klaus needed space from her, from his own daughter because he couldn't look at either of them without thinking about the other man that Caroline had confessed to being with.

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me with your ex-boyfriend, Alex! How dare you destroy this family, ripping my heart in to shreds and having me raise another man's child. I swear Caroline, if the paternity test proves that she isn't mine. I'm still going to be in her life because, Alex clear doesn't give a damn about her. I love her, I love Sarah and I love you so much. But, as far as you and I go, at the moment. I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't even stand to look at you right now. So, let me go Caroline." He told her, narrowing his eyes at her as he heard Caroline start to cry, her tears falling down her face and going into her mouth as she tried to catch her shaky breath.

"Klaus, please. Please, don't go. I love you. I have always loved you and I made a mistake. Please..don't do this." Caroline begged, trying once more to grab a hold of his arm and watching as he quickly jerked it away.

"It's better this way. For awhile, at least. Until we figure things out." He told her, turning away from her and opening the door to their apartment as he placed his bags on to the floor and took one more glance at her, taking a long hard look at her crying face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Klaus. Please...I'm begging you to reconsider. What am I going to tell, Sarah?" She asked him in a breaking tone, her voice cracking with every word.

Klaus looked up at her and away from his bags for a brief moment, He paused as he took in the look in Caroline's blue eyes. She looked devastated, broken. Klaus took a long drawn out inhale of breath as he said in a soft tone. "Tell her that I'm going to be staying with her Uncle Stefan for awhile and she can come and see me whenever she wants. Goodbye, Caroline."

* * *

He was tired, exhausted from fighting with her for the last few days, trying his hardest to be the best dad he could be to what he thought was _his little girl. _But, there were still doubts in Klaus's mind about who Sarah belong too. For him, in his heart and in everything he knew it was this- No matter what he was told by Caroline as to who her father really was. He'd still be in her life, he had to be..because he was all she had ever known.

Klaus walked into the house, overhearing the voices of his sister and what sounded like Stefan arguing over something. The curiosity peaking a lot more as he quietly stepped further in to the house and listened in on them. He knew that they had somewhat of a history together, he was the one who had paid for Rebekah to go into rehab for her addiction to prescription pills. However, as the big brother in the family. Klaus was never really aware of the connection between Stefan and Rebekah- until now and it was clear to him that his little sister was still harboring her own secrets.

* * *

"I need them. I know you still have some, Rebekah. Give them to now!" Stefan nearly shouted, pushing her back against the counter. His hand placed against her chest as Rebekah looked up at him, her eyes glued to his face when she spoke in a firm tone.

"I don't use anymore, Stefan. Since, Klaus took me to rehab and ever since I met Damon. I'm trying to be a better person. I'm trying to stay on the right track and be clean. Why do you even need anything? What's going on with you?" She questioned, watching him take a step away from her, nervously running his hands through his hair.

Stefan looked down at the floor. Rebekah could smell the alcohol seeping out of his mouth and she knew that he had gone off the deep end, the struggling alcoholic and drug addict had finally succumb to his addictions. "I need to forget, I need to forget everything! Look, if you don't have anything on you. I'll go find something. It's way easier than it looks to get something from a dealer than you think, especially when I'm already a mess." He told her, brushing past Rebekah and just when he was about to leave the kitchen, a voice stopped him.

"I need to talk to you, both of you." Klaus said, staring straight at his sister and at Stefan as they backed away and he shook his head when Stefan let out a laugh, turning his back away from them.

"Talk to your sister, Klaus. You two need some family bonding. I'm going out, good night." Stefan said over his shoulder as he heard them both scoff and he grabbed his jacket that was hanging off one of the chairs in the kitchen, not saying anything more to either of them when he walked out of the house, in search of an escape.

* * *

He'd been out for hours and when he finally got home, the house was quiet. Too quiet and eerily lonely. Stefan's hands trembled when he stepped inside of what was supposed to be _their _room. But, now it was a reminder of everything that he had lost. The feeling of knowing that Katherine, and his best friend had been together in this house, behind his back for who knows how long weighted heavily on Stefan's mind when he entered into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and shutting everyone he loved out. His hands shook as he looked down at the small packaging of white powder, his mind only thinking about forgetting her. Forgetting all of it.

Stefan took out the powder from the clear white bag, inhaling deeply and looking down at it. For a moment, the feeling of euphoria hit him hard and nothing mattered any longer. But, he knew that once the high wore off that he'd be broken again, he'd be missing.._her_. Stefan slowly cleared off the bathroom counter as he placed the powder on to the black top, rolling up a small piece of paper and leaning forward, closing his eyes as he began to snort the drugs up his nose, savoring what he knew he could from it and forgetting everything that clouded his mind, including her and allowing himself to be enticed by his demons once again.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, on the cold bathroom floor all alone. But, he didn't care. Yet, the tears still streamed down his face, when he pulled out the letter she had given him. He had found it in his suitcase. But, he hadn't had the chance to open it- until now. Stefan held it tightly in his hands when he quietly read her words that she had written for the first time since he had found it in his luggage, over and over again... _I wish we would have met under different circumstances, maybe you would have loved me just as much as I'm starting to love you._

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh Klaus..I wonder what he and Rebekah are going to talk about! Also, anyone wondering who Elena wants to find..Katherine maybe? ;) Also, uh oh Stefan!****_ So, now that we're back into the present of this story...be expecting more things to unfold! _**

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey readers. So, I just felt like addressing some of your reviews. I'm sorry if this story is a bit hard to read for some of you because of the subject matter involving drugs and all that. However, I will try my best next time to place a warning in the update if it ends up getting more intense than it did in the last chapter with Stefan's character in future chapters. That way you all can decide if you want to read it or not. Hopefully, I haven't lost any readers because of it and that some of you still find this story interesting. **

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Eleven**

She needed to find her, get the answers she needed and finally make sense of it all.

"I'll help you. But, who do you want to find so badly?" Bonnie asked, leaning over a table in the small cafeteria of the shelter, looking down at Elena's shaking hands as she scrolled through the information that was on the computer chip that Alaric had given her.

"My birth mother...I need to find my birth mother." Elena commented, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears and exhaling deeply, watching Bonnie turn her attention away from the magazine that was in her hands, her eyes glued to Elena's serious facial expression.

"Are you sure about that? Elena...maybe she doesn't want to be found or what if-" Bonnie began to say, watching the brunette shake her head, exhaling deeply.

"I need to find her, I need to know why she gave me up..Bonnie, I've spent my whole life bouncing from one foster home to the next. Eventually when I turned 18. No one wanted to adopt me, so I moved in with a boyfriend who didn't love me as much as I thought he did. Well, needless to say when I left. I was lucky enough to end up here and still alive. These last few months have been so complicated, so confusing for me. No one knows me for the person that I really am. But, for the first time since I got involved in my sister's life and am slowly finding out more about who she is. I feel like I need to reconnect with the family that gave me up." Elena explained, looking out past the window and towards the light shining outside, she briefly wondered about it. About how her life was going to change if she ever found her mother.

"I just want to know why they didn't want me and why they kept Katherine. That's all. I just want answers and personally don't think that sitting here, scrolling through this information about my twin sister is going to get me anywhere. Most of it talks about her achievements and what her life is like, being married to her husband. There's nothing here that-" Elena began to say, suddenly gasping out a breath when she looked over at Bonnie and shouted at her. "You need to see this!"

"See what? Bonnie asked, glancing over at Elena as she gave her a confused look and watched as the brunette pointed to the computer screen.

"I have a name and an address. I found her name, Bonnie. My mom lives here, in Illinois. Only a few hours away from Chicago." Elena said, her eyes glued to the screen when she heard Bonnie let out a small excited laugh.

" Elena, what are you going to do? You can't just-" Bonnie tried to say, stopping in mid sentence when Elena's eyes glistened and she abruptly got up, pulling the memory chip out from the computer as she stated. "I'm going to pay her a visit. Now, do you want to come with me or not?"

* * *

Damon found him, covered in his own vomit. Laying face down on the sheets against his soiled bed. "Stefan..Stefan, wake up!" He shouted, shaking his brother awake, watching Stefan squint his eyes a little at him, a groan of agony escaping past his lips from the pounding headache he had and trying to decipher in his tortured head what was real and what wasn't, last night being filled with hallucinations that left him feeling like he was going crazy..mostly all of them being of her.

"What happened? What the hell did you take!" Damon asked him in a frantic tone, scanning the room for a syringe, for a piece of foil, for anything that would indicate what was wrong with his brother and what he had taken to cause him to be in such pain, such despair.

"It's nothing, Damon. I'm fine..I'm perfectly fine." Stefan told him in a slurred tone, stumbling to his feet as he ran his fingers though his hair and pulled down his shirt covered in bile.

"You're not fine. You took something, had a bad reaction to it and now, you're lying to me about it. Stop lying to me and tell me. What did you take, Stefan? I can tell you're still on it, your eyes are all blood shot and you're slurring your words." Damon shouted at him, watching his brother plug his ears at the noise, walking over to the bathroom once again, just about to close the door on him. But, he was quickly stopped by Damon's hand on the door.

"Don't shut me out. You've done it before and you ended up in rehab. Now, what happened last night and why is it that when you're supposed to be getting ready for our board meeting with Klaus and our other employees. I find my brother and my business partner of Dasells Antiques faced down, covered in all this crap. You're using again? I can't believe this..I-" Damon began to say angrily, hearing a laugh escape past his little brother's lips, a smug smile on his face as Stefan pivoted towards Damon again, leaning his body against the counter top, covering any evidence from the night before that he hadn't cleaned up that well from his brother's view.

"I'm not using, Damon. I just got a little drunk and I haven't drank in so long, you know..breaking that sobriety and all. Oh by the way, you must be way late to the party..Have you heard. My wife, Katherine..Well, not really my wife. But, her twin sister, Elena- the one that looks like my wife left last night right after she wrote me a letter, telling me that she was falling in love with me..How fucked up is that?"

Damon stayed silent, allowing Stefan's words to circulate around the room, watching his brother crumble in front of his eyes. He was sure of it, by the way Stefan was acting. This certainly wasn't just a drunken stumper. It was more than that and yet, Stefan was denying it. But, Damon knew that the more he pressed him on the issue, the more he asked questions that the more his little brother would deny it, just like he always had before- telling all the lies in the world so that he could keep doing what he was doing.

"What?" Damon asked him, a stunned look on his face. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. However, thinking about it now. There were a few times when he would come across her and she seemed a little different.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked him, trying to clarify what exactly it was that his brother was saying. Because he was still having a hard time believing anything coming out of his mouth at the moment and this wasn't any different.

"I said, the woman who was living here in this house. The one that looks just like Katherine and had been fooling us all for months. She isn't her. We've been lied too. All of us and I was an idiot to not see the differences between them. Until now that is. I slept with her, Damon and you know..Hah. I never once questioned the birthmark she had on her thigh or the tattoo she has on her ankle. I just figured that maybe I never really knew my wife or her body and it turns out, that I don't. I don't know Katherine at all. Oh, and one more thing..Katherine was having an affair with Elijah for the last two years of our marriage..." His voice trailed off in a flat tone, causing Damon to clear his throat, a whistle escaping past his lips as he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Stefan..I'm-" Damon began to say, watching Stefan rolls his eyes at him, taking a step towards his brother and shoving him a little out of the bathroom until he was standing back inside of Stefan's bedroom.

"Don't Damon. Don't feel sorry for the fool that I am, for obviously not knowing the woman I spent more than two years of my life with better than I should. I should know Katherine better than anyone and I clearly don't. Just, leave me alone. I need to get cleaned up and I need time to think. Besides, you won't want your business partner to be a bigger mess than he already is during our meetings with these big wig sponsors today, do you?" Stefan asked him, watching Damon shake his head, pivoting on his heels away from his brother as he added in a soft tone. "I'll be waiting for you in the living room. Stefan, I'm sorry about all of this and hopefully Katherine will be found alive so that she can explain all of this madness." He told him, taking wide strides out of his brothers room when he suddenly stopped, hearing Stefan let out an annoyed laugh. "Yeah, so do I. Because, she surely has a lot of explaining to do!"

* * *

"Well, good morning to you too!" Rebekah said, hearing a groan escape past her brothers lips as he looked up at her, his hair a mess, the suit that he was wearing looked crinkled. The cell phone in front of him, was clearly the problem to all of the worry on his face.

"So, Caroline cheated on you. Klaus, I'm sorry for what you're going through. But, you need to know that Kol, Elijah and I are here for you." She said softly, turning away from the fridge and watching as Klaus rubbed his face with his hands.

"Here for me? Rebekah, the moment that my marriage to my wife starts falling apart. Suddenly, all of you greedy little bastards are here for me! I know what you want..What you've always wanted. Hell, I know exactly what Kol and Elijah want too. They want me to step down from my position at Desells and hand it over to one of them. And, you my dear little sister. You want me to divorce my wife so that you can watch my relationship with Caroline fall apart so badly. That, you'll swoop in to take care of Sarah if Caroline needs it. However, knowing you, you'll try to tell her that you'll need money and while I'm sent on long business trips away from here because my work will demand it, you'll wedge your way into our bank account because Caroline will be so thankful for any extra help she can get. It's not going to happen, I'm not leaving Caroline and I'll be damned if I ever allow you to take care of Sarah. So, You may feel sorry for me right now. But, I don't want your sympathy."

"Klaus..Wait." Rebekah told him, watching him push himself up from the bar stool in the kitchen that he was sitting in, turning away from her and running his fingers through his hair.

"What, Rebekah. We already talked about this last night. Do we really need to talk about it all again?" He asked her, over his shoulder, watching his little sister give him a sorrowful glance.

"I don't want your money, you're completely wrong about that. I don't care about that. All, I want is to see you with your little girl. I know that she's yours, Klaus and if you take the DNA test proving that she isn't. Just know that you've always been more of a father to her than the other man that Caroline was with." Rebekah told him, watching his shoulders slump a little, nodding his head.

"Well, there's only one way to find out about that now is there?" He commented, straightening out his suit jacket and tilting his head to the side, giving Rebekah a mesmerized look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him in confusion, hearing Klaus let out a loud sigh as he replied before leaving the room. "I'm talking about finding out from Caroline where this Alex guy lives. She probably won't tell me. But, I'm sure that I can find out, snoop around a little, after work of course. Besides, I think it would be good for Alex to meet me. Since, he obviously has no idea who I am and what I would do to him, if he were to ever try to take Sarah away from me."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Bonnie asked her, watching Elena clutch the steering wheel to her car tightly in her hands. The early morning was slowly starting to fade into the afternoon and Elena was so lost in her own thoughts that she had forgotten all about them stopping at a rest area along the way to think about what she was going to say when she got to her mom's house.

"Yeah, we are. We're about 15 minutes away from where she lives. She's a few hours outside of Chicago in this small town." Elena explained, keeping her eyes on the road as she briefly thought about what her birth mother might look like, fantasizing in her head at the thoughts of if they looked like one another. But, the one burning question in her mind was the one she couldn't shake off at all- knowing that she was the kid that her mother didn't want was killing her inside and Elena couldn't wait to confront her about it and to find out if maybe she knew exactly what happened to Katherine.

* * *

Bonnie watched as they parked in front of what looked like a house from one of those expensive and fancy trend setting home magazines. It had stucco covering it, a large gated fence in front of it, towering luscious green trees and an abundance of flowers on each side of the driveway as she parked the car and looked up at it in wonder. "Oh my god..Did you know that they were-" Bonnie began to say, rolling down the car window and letting the breeze hit her face as she examined the house further.

"Yeah, I figured they were rich. I mean, Katherine went to Princeton and her aunt..Our aunt, Jenna. I guess, owns an antique selling business in downtown. That's how she met her husband, Stefan Salvatore." Elena explained, watching Bonnie's head snap back towards her, a shocked look on her face when she uttered Stefan's name.

"You're sister is married to one of the riches guys in Chicago..You do know that right? Wait, a minute...Is he the one that-" Bonnie said, gazing over at her to see Elena nod, lowering her head down in a guilt ridden way.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about Stefan, about the way she had hurt him. But, she knew that it would be easier this way, if he hated her. Then, maybe she herself could move on and stop thinking about him, just for a moment.

"I was pretending to be Katherine. My sister went missing a few months before I entered into their lives. It's been almost a year now and no one knows where she is, including her husband. Stefan saw me at the shelter that day and mistook me for Katherine and then, I saw my way into her life and into the answers I needed. I needed to know why I looked like her. I guess, that's why we're here now. Because, since I know that she's my sister. I want to know why I was the one given up, I want my answers from my birth mom." Elena told her, parking the car and exhaling deeply as she opened the car door and glanced over at Bonnie.

"Are you ready for this, Elena? Are you sure you want to know?" Bonnie asked, watching as the brunette nodded, softly replying.

"Yeah. I've waited my whole life to know who I am and she's the only person who can tell me. So, I'm more than ready to know, if she's willing to tell me anything at all, that is." Elena said, stepping out of the car and adjusting the dark red blouse she wore as she made her way towards the front door of their home. Elena's hands shook when she turned around to see Bonnie following behind her, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

She could hear footsteps from inside of the house getting louder and louder, and just as Elena turned around back towards the door. It opened widely. However, the woman standing in front of her wasn't who she expected at all, she was a much younger and leaner looking type of person, with an athletic physique . "I'm just going to-" The brunette with her curly voluminous locks began to say when she finally turned back to her visitor, glancing up in astonishment with her mouth gaped open just a bit and her wide brown eyed expression. She didn't say a word, just stared back at the two women standing outside of her house and listened to the only thing that could manage to get past Elena's vocal words, a name...One name that left them both reeling from shock. "Katherine."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought about this update. Since, it really does motivate me to write better. So, suggestions and things you all might want to see happen are always welcome! :) **

**So, this chapter just changed the game A LOT! Katherine's alive and clearly not missing. But, why was she hiding out in this house and is she even alone in it? Klaus wants to go meet Alex and well, Stefan's a mess...Oh, and that cliffhanger..anyone else shocked? ;) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Thanks so much for reading & until next time! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all hope you all like this chapter update. :) It reveals a lot of stuff and it does have a flashback. Also, Katherine and Elena finally come face to face with a few more surprising twists. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Twelve **

It was like the air was sucked out of her lungs as she locked her brown eyes on the woman standing in front of her. Elena's whole body was in shock, hands trembling, her voice somewhere strangled inside of her vocal cords as Katherine opened the door wider, a grin on her face.

"It must have been hard trying to live up to being me." She said, taking a step back before she added. "Come on in, Elena. You and I have a lot to discuss."

Elena stepped inside of the house slowly. It was beautiful she thought, marbled light colored flooring ran throughout it. A wooden staircase was to the right side of the entry and when she looked up towards what she figured was the living room, she could see a view that was breathtaking, a green lush orchard that looked like it spanned miles out on the property.

"Um, how do you even-" Elena began to say, watching Katherine take a step into their kitchen, placing her hands on top of the cherry colored counter tops, tapping her long bright red fingernails on it, looking down at her hands before she spoke.

"I've seen you with my husband on magazine covers, the newspapers too. That's how I know about you. So, how has it been, living as me?" She asked her in a snarky tone, turning away from Elena and Bonnie as she opened the refrigerator behind her and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"You want a drink?" She asked. Elena and Bonnie sat silently on a pair of dining room chairs in the kitchen and watched Katherine open the bottle of wine, pouring herself a medium sized glass of red liquid.

"Here, I'm sure that pretending to be me and keeping up the charade has been exhausting." Katherine commented, sitting down across from Elena and looking over at Bonnie. The two women watched as Katherine handed them both a glass of wine and smiled before drinking hers.

"You have no idea what I've been through because of you!" Elena said abruptly, the rise in her tone of voice causing Bonnie to jump a bit. Katherine didn't even look that surprised, she looked relieved almost, like she was thankful that she wasn't the only one being hounded by paparazzi or being followed like she had been ever since she had gotten involved with the Salvatore family.

"Oh, I'm sure I have an idea. I guess what surprises me and amazes me the most is how my husband didn't know the difference. You clearly act differently than I do. You see, Elena. Most of those people in that house hated me because I know how to get what I want and I'm a very skilled liar. But, you on the other hand, you're clearly not. You seem so innocent and naive, thinking that they would actually care about you. Even if you were tricking them into thinking that you were me. I'm sure most of them, weren't even that thrilled to see you walking around that house." Katherine pointed out, taking a sip of her wine as she placed the half emptied glass on the table and stared back at Elena.

"Bonnie, do you mind if I have a private word with Katherine?" Elena asked her, watching Bonnie nod and slowly get up, telling her that she was going to go make a few phone calls for work.

The sisters watched as Bonnie left and once she did, Elena didn't hold back her curiosity any longer. "Why did you fake your own kidnapping, Katherine! Do you even have any idea what you put your husband through? Because, you're wrong..a lot of them may have no cared about you. But, he does." Elena said in a harsh tone, hearing Katherine let out a small laugh, it was as if she didn't give a damn, like she wasn't that concerned about Stefan at all.

"You want to know why I did it, Elena? Why I left it all behind for good and came to live out here, making it look like that I was kidnapped in front of Dasells Antiques? Look, I didn't think that they'd try to pin my disappearance on Stefan. Since, he was the last person to see me. But, I had to get out of that life. I didn't want it anymore, I couldn't stand to have everything I did highlighted by everyone. You have no idea what that even feels like!" Katherine explained, watching Elena shake her head, instantly disagreeing.

"You don't think I know what it feels like to be watched, to be criticized for everything you do? You have no clue what I've been through, Katherine. What kind of life I've had since our parents decided to give me up. I went from having nothing, no one in my life that even gave a damn about me, living on the streets and scrapping up every inch of food I could just so that I didn't have to go hungry. To pretending to be you. But, the thing was that I could handle being photographed and having the cameras follow me around. Because eventually, I started to believe that I was you and honestly, you really are a manipulative, lying and diabolical person. Although, I couldn't live lying to the one person who I know loves you more than anyone...Stefan." Elena told her, watching Katherine look away from her, exhaling deeply.

"So, I take it that you finally told him who you really are." Katherine said, shrugging her shoulders back as she locked her eyes on to Elena.

"Yeah, I did and it's the worst thing that I have ever had to do. He's a wonderful and loving man. But, Stefan doesn't want me, Katherine. As much as I wish he did, as much as I want him. He wants you...He just wants his wife back." Elena said sighing out a heavy breath as she placed her hands onto the table that they were sitting at.

Katherine looked nervous almost, once the subject changed from Elena to Stefan. It was as if everything else between the two of them became awkward, and even more surprising were the next words out of Katherine's mouth. "I think that you should go. There isn't anything that we can talk about any longer. You found me and I know that you came here to get your answers. Well, you got them. I left because I didn't want the life I was living anymore. Now, you and your friend really need to leave."

"What? I have so many questions. Like, where's our mom, Isobel and are her and John even together anymore?" Elena began to ask, watching Katherine get up briskly from her seat and shake her head. "I wish I could answer that for you. But, I can't today. Look, Elena...you clearly came here thinking that you would get a relationship with your family. But, I can't promise that..none of us can. Now, you need to leave. Before-" Katherine said in a rushed tone, just as the front door opened and a set of small footsteps were heard running across the tiles. Katherine froze in place when she looked over at Elena and they both heard a soft cooing noise, and a woman's voice coming from the hallway. "Katherine darling. Who's here? Oh, by the way we had an amazing time at the park this morning. Isn't that right, sweetheart."

The dark haired older woman walked into the room holding the small hand of a little boy. He looked nearly like he could have easily been a one year old. Elena watched as he dropped the woman's hand, his dark hair and eyes shining with excitement as the older woman grabbed a hold of him again, helping him walk over to Katherine. Elena watched the little boy tug on Katherine's shirt, smiling when he excitedly out stretched his little arms and said. "Momma!"

Elena's eyes widened, her legs began to shake as she pushed herself back against the dining room table, speechless. The woman staring up at the two girls, still holding on to the little boy- looked just as confused as Elena did. Katherine's face was flushed and sickly looking. Elena on the other hand looked pale and stunned. "Oh my god. I can't believe it." The woman uttered out of her mouth like she knew without a second thought who Elena was and why she was there. She handed the little boy to Katherine and taking a step towards Elena, extending out her hand when she caressed Elena's soft skin and tears filled her own eyes when she stammered out. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Let's start with who I am. I'm your mother, Isobell and this little boy over here is your nephew, Ethan."

* * *

_"So, when did you start using?" The counselor didn't look really amused by him. Stefan was fidgeting, coming off from another withdrawal and he couldn't even really focus as the older gray haired man spoke to him in a soft tone. _

_"My parents divorced when I was a kid. Neither of them really gave a damn about me. So, they'd give me money to just keep me from complaining. I tried being the good son, doing everything I was told just to get them to pay any attention to me. But, instead I got involved with the wrong crowd of rich socialites that were all doing horrible things. My group of rule breaking friends fueled my drug use and alcohol. I guess it was enough to finally get my parents to talk to me. So, they sent me to here- the first time. Look...Doc. I don't need your bullshit healing, I know why my brother and everyone else thought it was a good idea to send me back in here. It's because my wife went missing and I can't cope with it. So, I started using again. I'm a selfish asshole because I should be out there searching for her. However, since I was the last one to see her alive.. Everyone thinks I'm the main suspect in her disappearance, even after they questioned me and let me go on a lack of evidence..So, I'm here instead after another slip up. You know, they all think I'm clean, that I've been clean. But, truthfully. I'm barely keeping it together." Stefan had told him, a shameful look on his face as the counselor named John wrote down something on his notepad and looked up back at him again. _

_"Did you really have anything to do your wife going missing that day when she came to see you at Desells?" John asked him, hearing Stefan let out a loud laugh as he shook his head. _

_"I loved her and do you really think that I would be sitting in rehab if I did? I didn't do anything to her. She's the love of my life and I would never hurt her...I just...I miss her and I want her home. Katherine has always been there for me, I could tell her anything and she'd give me advice. But, that was the part of Katherine that I only got to see. To everyone else, my wife is a powerful, well desired woman that everyone wants to be like and they all think she's manipulator. Now, maybe I'm blinded by it. But, I don't see that part of her." _

"Stefan. Stefan!" Damon shouted at him, slamming his fist on to the able table in the conference room that they were sitting at.

"I'm listening." Stefan said in a daze, shaking his head to bring himself back to focusing on the present as he watched Damon run his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You need to get it together before we go back into that meeting. Stop being such a stubborn jerk and pull yourself together, you need to be focused. Look, Stefan. I know that the girl you thought was Katherine left. But, it's better this way!" Damon remarked, taking a step back from the table and looking out the large glass windows in the conference room that overlooked the large buildings and skyscrapers of downtown Chicago.

"What is it, Damon? I'm just a little relaxed. What's the big deal?" Stefan asked with a chuckle, watching his brother turn towards him, his blue eyes filled with anger. "Relaxed? You're high, Stefan! You're still riding that damn high and if you go in there with all those people. They can't notice it or you will end up bringing yourself down. So, what do you need me to do? Should I send you back into rehab again or-" Damon began to ramble as he looked over at his brother.

Stefan had lifted his legs up on to the table, his arms resting above his head as he cleared his throat and spoke with firm and certain tone. "I'll go to rehab again or detox for a week or whatever. But, I want you to do one thing for me while I'm there."

"Sure, anything." Damon vowed as he watched Stefan's leg slide off the table and land on the ground beneath them with a loud thump. "Try finding my wife and if you do end up finding her. Be sure to tell her that we're done. Once I get out of rehab, I'm signing divorce papers. I may love her, Damon. But, I should have never trusted her. I should have never been blinded by the curtain of deception that Katherine Peirce- Salvatore pulled over my eyes. However, I was and I'm done with her...And as far as that sister of hers, Elena. I was a fool for thinking that she was any different."

* * *

He had been rummaging through Caroline's things in their bedroom searching for anything he could find. Klaus had told Stefan and Damon that he couldn't attend the meeting because he had to go deal with Caroline. But, the truth was that he hadn't seen her almost all day long and he knew that she was out with Sarah for most of the day. So, when he had finally came into their townhouse to grab a few of his things, he figured that maybe she would have information on Alex. After what felt like hours though of looking over documents in Caroline's little file folders and just when he was about to give up. Klaus saw it, a small piece of paper written in Caroline's hand writing and it clearly had an address on it that read : 3455 South 102nd place. Apartment #207. "Well, this just got interesting." Klaus mumbled to himself as he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket and grabbed some more clothing from the closet in their bedroom.

He hastily closed the door before leaving the townhouse as he had found it. He didn't want Caroline knowing what his plans were or that he was even there. But, something in Klaus broke as he walked towards the elevator and watched the doors closed. He didn't want to talk to Alex just yet. However, he knew that the longer he waited, the more he and Caroline would grow apart and Klaus wanted more than anything to save his marriage and the family that they had created. So, it was within that moment, watching the numbers in the elevator drop, that Klaus knew what he had to do.

* * *

He had taken a taxi to his apartment, finding it a few blocks away from a coffee shop that he had taken Caroline to a few times. Klaus felt the anger inside of him boil, his skin was crawling and every inch of his body was tense when he walked into the building and gripped onto the piece of paper, Alex's apartment number taunting him.

Klaus walked up the stairs quickly, so many things running though his mind when he finally found the number and knocked rapidly on the door. He took a step back, his hands in his pockets when he heard the door open and looked up to be met with a pair of blue eyes that mirrored his own.

"Are you Alex Walsh?" Klaus asked him, a smile spreading across his face as the man nodded, his tasseled hair a mess and the white t-shirt that he wore had a few grease stains on it.

"Splendid, it's your lucky day. I have a message from Caroline Mikaelson." Klaus smirked, taking his hands out of his pockets, cracking his knuckles and looking up at Alex with a sinister smile on his face.

"Caroline..I haven't seen her in a long time. How's she-" Alex began to say, suddenly watching Klaus take a quick step towards him, slamming him against the opened door to his apartment before Alex could even catch his breath or finish his own thoughts. The fear in Alex's eyes grew wide as he gave a confused look to Klaus and watched the man look around to see that no one was watching him, threatening the man pushed up against the white door to apartment #207.

"She's doing good, mate. Now, I know you said you haven't seen her in a long time. How about we keep it that way..hmm? So, here's my message from her to you. Stay the fuck away from her if she tries to contact you regarding anything at all. I don't want you to answer her, pretend like you don't even remember who she is. " Klaus warned him in a hostile voice, letting the grip on Alex's shirt go as he patted his chest, hearing Alex let out a cough.

"And, why should I listen to you..Who the hell are you?" Alex asked, straightening out his shirt as he watched Klaus take a step back from him, a grin still plastered on his face. His darkened blue eyes shining. "I'm her husband and you really don't want any business with me. Now, if my wife comes to you and wants to see you. Remember..you don't know her. Do you understand me?"

Alex nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as he watched Klaus shrug his shoulders back, a smirk on his face when he added. "Great, I'm glad we could come to an understanding. Since, I really didn't want this getting bloody and you ruining my suit. Have a nice day, Mr. Walsh and hopefully you won't be seeing me anytime soon."

* * *

**A/N: Um...So, Katherine has a son and that's why she's been in hiding and living with her parents?! WHAT! Any guesses as to who the dad is? And what about Klaus threatening Alex..Something tells me that this won't be their only encounter! ;)**

**Please let me know what you thought about this update. Since, it really does motivate me to write better. So, suggestions and things you all might want to see happen are always welcome! :) **

**-Until next time!- **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey all hope you all like this chapter update. Katherine makes a confession that...Well, I don't think anyone could have guessed! ;) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Thirteen **

"I'm taking a leave of absence for personal reasons. I'm...You know what. It's not that important." Stefan told them, watching Elijah glare at him, Damon placed his hands onto the large table that sat around 15 people when the room was full and looked up at his brother. He already knew where the conversation was going. The four of them being called in like this- the four main men of Dasells. It could only mean a few changes were happening...

"I want Klaus to take over my spot. He'll be acting as Chairman of the company until I return. Elijah, you'll be taking his spot on the committee board. " Stefan spat, not even looking over at his former best friend. They hadn't really spoken since Elena left and Stefan didn't want to. Business was business and this building with its thinning walls and gossiping crowd of workers was no place to bring up his addiction or his cheating wife. Unless it was in the comfort of his brother's presence and his alone. No else in the 10 story tall building needed to know what went on behind closed doors in the Salvatore's lives. However, there was always the media, always the press hounding them for stories, for small details into their private lives and whenever either Stefan or Damon stayed silent about what was going on. There was speculation- headlines.

"Please tell me that this has nothing to do with the latest headline with you on the cover of it." Klaus said, slipping into the conference room with a sly smile on his face, a newspaper in his hands with Stefan's face plastered across it. The headline reading **"Troubled millionaire and chairman of Dasells Antiques- struggling once again." **

"You've got to be kidding me! This was supposed to be kept private...This- Which one of you told the masses of media outside?" Stefan spat at them in an angered tone, hearing Klaus exhale, Elijah's eyes shifted as he cleared his throat.

"It wasn't any of us..Stefan, they know about your struggle with- you know..." Elijah said. His voice trailing off as he shifted in his seat. They hadn't talked..They- the two former best friends hadn't really had much else to say to each other than what had already been said..The damage was already done. Yet, Stefan still told him that until he was able to find his replacement that he would be keeping Elijah as part of their company- even if he hated seeing the sight of him. For the sake of the company, they had to be civil.

"Oh course they do. Look, Just...I don't know how long I'll be gone." Stefan commented. His vision became blurred, his head felt like it weighed 1000 pounds and he couldn't sit still, his head foggy and every time he'd look up, he swore he could see a darkened and sad looking pair of brown eyes. It was _her_- _she..._was haunting him. He was coming off of his high from this morning...He was using again and now, in front of his 'friends' he was crashing and burning- fast.

Stefan shook his head, pushing himself away from the table. He adjusted his suit jacket and cleared his throat, glancing up at Damon. "I'm not feeling very well. Will you excuse me?" He asked his brother, watching Damon nod as Klaus and Elijah looked over at him and he quietly excused himself from the room, stumbling out of it and towards the hallway.

He was sweating profusely, the cool sweat was dripping down his neck and as he looked around, he felt as if the building was caving in on itself or him for that matter. "I need to get out of here." Stefan muttered, walking past a stairwell and stopping for a moment. The quickest way to get out of the building undetected was through the parking garage down stairs- it was also where he had parked his car at.

Stefan yanked the door open, looking back for a moment before quickly going down the stairs. He felt sick again, his stomach churning with something he couldn't really place as he pulled open the door to the lower level of the garage. But, just as he thought he was home free and able to get to his car..He saw them- swarming towards him, camera's flashing as they shouted. "Mr. Salvatore! Is it true that you're going back into rehab? What happened to being sober?" One of the men shouted. Stefan blocked his face with his arms as he tried to push passed them.

"You all are trespassing!" He stated in an angered tone, pushing one of them out of the way, gazing up to see him stumble back, the camera still in his hands as he found his balance again and regained his camera- directed at Stefan's face.

"Stefan! Mr. Salvatore! What does your wife think about all this?" Another man shouted. Stefan stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat..His wife? Katherine? Hell, for all Stefan knew, Katherine was dead to him. But, as he watched the paparazzi back off a bit. He rubbed his face with hands and then exhaled. The next words out of his mouth were a surprise to his ears...Maybe if she knew that he was in trouble, in rehab again_- She would come for him_...The one person that he wanted to see again. But, knew that he shouldn't involve back into his messed up life..._Elena._

Stefan fixed his suit, a saddened look on his face as he ran his hands through his hair and opened his mouth._ "Don't tell them anything about our lives..They ask you a question..You deny it...They will ridicule you in every tabloid if you open your damn mouth and speak the truth!" _Stefan shook his brother's words off as he coughed a bit and watched two of the guys that had been flashing their camera's and video cameras in his face just a few short minutes ago, come up to him again.

Here it goes- He was about to fuck everything up again. But, if it meant that he would stop seeing _her _every time he closed his eyes and instead maybe getting her to have a sit down with him so that she could explain herself more. It would be worth it. "Yes, it's true. I'm voluntarily checking myself into rehab for my ongoing drug and alcohol abuse." Stefan told them, his darkened green eyes glossed over with unshed tears..He was about to crucify himself and tarnish his 'good boy' image just by this confession. But, it was too late...The words spilling out before he could stop himself. And, in that moment, the cameras and a new set of reporters came rushing up to him. Stefan knew instantly that rehab was going to be pure hell and the road to recovery was going to be even worse if his plan didn't work..He was going to be completely screwed!

* * *

It was as if time stood still, no one moved.

Katherine glanced up from Isobel to Elena, mindlessly fixing Ethan's soft dark brown hair, his eyes glistening in the light. Elena took a step towards Katherine, trying to get a better glimpse of who the child resembled.

"Mother, can you take Ethan into the next room? Elena and I have some more talking to do. Then, maybe we can all catch up..Since, we all have missed so much time together." Katherine said, her tone laced with annoyance at Elena even standing in front of her.

"Sure. I'll go and get him changed and bathed." Isobel commented, kissing Ethan's cheeks as the little boy giggled and they left the room.

The room went dead silent. The awkwardness between the two sister's filling every corner of the large kitchen as Elena sat back down on one of the chairs in the dining room and stared up at Katherine, clearing her throat.

"Who's son is he, Katherine? Is he Stefan's?" Elena probed. She wanted to know, she needed to know because her mind was spinning. If Stefan and Katherine had a child- it would change her views on him...It would mean that she could just give up now instead of trying to go and fix what her broken hurt was yearning for...him. She wanted to fix him, to help him because she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was in trouble and it was only going to get worse. Because, that's what Elena did. She fixed things, she fixed people- or at least she tried to.

"This discussion is over. I'm not telling you. If the father of my child doesn't even know he exists why should I tell my 'beloved' long lost sister? It's none of your business!" Katherine hissed, taking a step towards Elena and watching her get to her feet. They stood toe to toe, eyes locked intently on one another.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise you...I just- Wait, Ethan's dad doesn't know about him?" Elena questioned. Katherine looked down at her hands, they were shaking. It was true. Ethan's dad had no idea that he even existed and it was all because of what Katherine had done. Faking her own kidnapping a few days after she found out she was carrying _his_ child. Katherine was so scared Stefan would find out about her philandering ways. So she figured that 'disappearing' was the best way to get rid of her problems instead of face the truth.. She had cheated- Katherine Pierce-Salvatore had cheated on a man that loved her with his whole heart..A man that she thought she loved. But, over time, she discovered that she didn't..And, a baby that wasn't his would have left him even more devastated. It would have crushed him if he would have found out that his wife was sleeping around with men that weren't him, the same time that she had found out she was pregnant, let allow cheating on him with his 'best friend.'

"My son's isn't Stefan's..." Katherine's voice trailed off. Her voice was cracking as Elena watched her take a step back, running her fingers through her long curly brown hair. It was the first time ever that Katherine had confessed that to anyone. No one even knew who Ethan's father was- not even their own mother.

"After, I..um..after I left the spotlight and came here. I told our mother that I was pregnant. She promised me that we would take care of it. But, I didn't want that. I wanted to keep him. Under one condition- as long as no one found out that I was here and that I had cheated on Stefan. The whole family was so deep into the tabloids. Stories of us- lies really. Were being printed like wild fire and with Stefan's addiction...I knew he wouldn't be able to handle my confession. So, after being dropped off at Dasells and seeing Stefan. I took a cab back home, shielding my face the whole time so that the driver couldn't recognize me. I went home and threw around my clothing and staged it to look like a struggle and a brutal kidnapping. I had a friend of mine come over and track muddy boot prints around to make it look like a man took me. No one was home and we didn't have security camera's around the building at the time. So, no one really knew or saw anything. I then had the same friend stage the kidnapping with me screaming as they sped off with me in the car, somehow undetected by witnesses not wanting to come forward. The next morning, I woke up here, at Isobel's house and it was all over the news.._"Wife of famed and wealthy Stefan Salvatore, kidnapped. Blood splatter found at the scene."_

Her words stunned Elena. She could feel her mouth go dry, words not being able to leave her lips as she looked up at Katherine in astonishment. "You made everyone think you were dead! And it was all just because you were pregnant with someone else's child?" Elena spat out in an angered tone.

Katherine nodded. A shameful look in her eyes quickly fading as she walked past Elena and shrug her shoulders back. "Look, Elena. I needed to get out of that life and making it a big deal was the way to do it. I always wanted a big send off, anyways." Katherine told her with a sly grin.

"You think this is funny? Katherine, everyone thought you were dead! They even held a memorial service for you and a candle light vigil. No one knew where you were. Why didn't you just divorce Stefan instead of put him through hell?" Elena asked in a harsh tone, hearing Katherine let out a small chuckle.

"Because, I wanted them both. Part of me loved them both. Look, Elena. I loved Stefan way back when and I didn't want to let him go. Because, I liked the attention he gave me. But, then Elijah came into the picture and I found a way out from my crumbling relationship with Stefan. He's always been married to his work. Not me." Katherine added, watching Elena roll her eyes.

"You were using Stefan. You were putting him through hell just because you couldn't make up your damn mind? You're sick and crazy. I knew this was a bad idea, coming here!" Elena shouted, gathering her jacket and bag from the table behind her as she huffed out a breath.

"I know you think I'm evil and crazy. But, Elena...You have no idea what my life was like. Stefan doesn't want kids..I actually even thought about telling him that the baby was his..But-" Katherine began to say, trying to justify her actions and her words.

Elena snorted out a small laugh, turning back towards Katherine. " Are you fucking kidding me? You seemed to have it pretty easy. It must have been hard screwing two men and then using them both for your own gain. My god, you are a bitch. I really hope that when Stefan finds out about the illegitimate child that you thought you could have tried to pass off as his for a brief second that he realizes how insane you are!"

Elena quickly brushed past Katherine and towards the front door to the house, waving over Bonnie who had been sitting outside on the patio for a while now as the front door swung open and she heard Katherine follow her. "Wait! Elena, listen to me. You don't know the whole story..."

"Oh, I think I do, Katherine. I've heard enough. Ethan is clearly Elijah's son and you played them both! You are a sick woman and a whore!" Elena shouted, lifting her hands up in to the air in frustration as she watched Katherine close the front door behind her, taking a few steps towards Bonnie and Elena, closing the distant gap between them.

"Ethan isn't Elijah's son either...Ethan's dad is my best friend, a guy that I met a long time ago while on a business trip with Stefan. We clicked almost instantly and became fast friends over the years. I saw him a few times in the past few months and when I was having a rough patch with both Stefan and Elijah. I ended up spending some time with him... His name is Mason Lockwood and he doesn't know about Ethan. I don't want him to know that he has a son with me. It's just better this way." Katherine confessed, feeling the weight of guilt build on her shoulders as Elena looked up at her, pure confusion and bewilderment in her eyes.

"Why not? If he isn't Stefan or Elijah's kid. Then, why not tell the other guy that he has a son?" Elena asked her, searching Katherine's brown eyes that mirrored her own as Katherine swallowed the lump in her throat that was forming when she quietly added. "Because, a year ago Mason Lockwood was my best friend. But, now he's serving a life time sentence in a maximum security prison. And, I don't want him in Ethan's life because it was only supposed to be a fling..I was never even supposed to get pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Or are you guys like WTF just happened?! ;) If you are..No worries, the next chapter will have some back story to Katherine's confession aka flashbacks! :) **

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts. **

**Thanks so much for reading & until next time! **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Shout out to Catherine (love_paulx0) for this little idea...It's the best I could do! More SE goodness to come, I promise! I did however change it a little bit...The next chapter will have Katherine's back story to her confession about Ethan being Mason's! :) **

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Fourteen **

"Tell me about everything. You must of screwed up pretty big if your back here again?" John- his treatment counselor asked him, throwing down the cream colored folder onto his desk, the side of it had Stefan's name labeled in bold black permanent marker.

"2010,2011, 2012...Should I keep going with this or should I stop..Clearly, you get the point. Right?" John commented, taking a seat across from Stefan and watching as he ran his hands through his hair, exhaling deeply. He hated treatment, he hated the feeling of every single damn person trying to save him, trying to dig him out and help it from the mess that he created. The walls seemed to be caving in on him as he sat inside of John's office, they were becoming smaller and smaller as John spoke.

"Look, how about we skip the "Look, you fucked up again" small talk and cut to the chase. I've been using again and it's felt good. I won't deny that I have a problem this time, John. Because, I know that I do. So, how do you fix someone who's addicted to alcohol and cocaine. Preferable the strong stuff, I like the rush of it, John. You know that...remember how I was when I first walked in here...High as a damn kite." Stefan's voice trailed off with a laugh, his hands trembling as he looked up at his treatment counselor and cracked a smile.

"You think this is funny? Do you think that I like seeing you in here, year after year? Mr. Salvatore...I can't help you if you won't help yourself. I really don't know how many times I have to tell you that." John commented, jotting down a few more notes and watching as Stefan looked around the room, suddenly feeling anxious, nauseous almost.

"Let's keep it casual. Don't call me, Mr. Salvatore. We've been playing this same song and dance for years. I come in here and you tell me how to fix me. I leave, get better for a bit- sometimes longer than a few months and then, some traumatic event happens and I end up where it all started. I was 18 years old when I first started using. I'm 26 years old now and a very well known man. Come on, John..I should have learned my lesson. However, I'm struggling. My wife went missing for almost a year, then I met this girl that I thought was my own wife..Turns out- she's not her and that Katherine is still a conniving and manipulative bitch- living in hiding. You know, she can't even face me or call to tell me that she's alive and well. I don't even know why I still care. Maybe it's because she helped me through a lot of stuff and she was the one who told me about this place, she'd come and visit me every day. Just to make sure that I was doing okay...Who knows, at this point. I shouldn't even give a damn about her anymore. I don't even know why I still do though." Stefan explained, watching John nod in agreement, his eyes locked on to Stefan's.

"I know that you're here because deep down you want to be helped, Stefan. Well, since I've been your treatment counselor for the last few years, that's what I'm assuming." He commented, hearing Stefan inhale through gritted teeth. Part of it was true, he was there to get help. But, he also wanted to get away- everything in the house reminded him of either Elena or Katherine and Stefan felt as if he was drowning in memories of both of them. Even though, He and Elena had never really been a couple to begin with, it was still hard to be in the house because he was hollow inside, his heart hurting for the woman that he thought she was.

The memories of Katherine though were even harder to process, even more painful and Stefan was feeling everything come to a boiling point-another reason to leave his house and go back to the one place that he had once felt was comforting- his escape.

"I allowed them both to slip right through my hands...Because, I'm an idiot." Stefan said in a soft tone, focusing in on his hands that were in his lap, not really noticing that John was writing down more and more notes.

"Who?" John asked, his head cocked to one side as he looked up briefly at Stefan.

"My wife and her twin sister...I know, it sounds crazy because I barely know her sister, Elena. But...I felt more alive with her than I ever did with Katherine. With Katherine it was always a struggle, to want to believe her words, to make things work. I mean, in the beginning of our relationship. Katherine and I were perfect for each other. But, I should have known that once she met my best friend, Elijah that things wouldn't have changed. He's always had a way with women and Katherine, always had a wondering eye for other men that weren't me. God, how could have I been so blind, so damn stupid to not realize that she was cheating on me!" Stefan commented in an agitated tone, gripping on to the arm rest.

"Stefan, sometimes love is...It blinds us so that we don't see anything else, so that we believe that we're with the right person, the one we think we deserve. Yet, deep down you know something's missing because Katherine was never really the one for you, was she?" He asked Stefan, hearing him shuffle his feet against the dark brown carpeting under his feet.

"No and I honestly, don't think I'll ever find the right person for me. I loved Katherine, John. Part of me- a very small part of me still does and I don't know what to do about it." Stefan told him, hearing John sigh out a breath before he replied in a soothing tone. "You need to move on, Stefan. You need to focus on yourself and then once you're ready, you need to let Katherine go and find someone new. Someone who makes you happy and loves you for who you are." John advised, smiling a bit as Stefan nodded in agreement. His counselor was right, the first step of his treatment was to focus more on himself and then once he was ready, he could move on from the woman that he once thought he would be with forever, his wife and lover, Katherine.

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline questioned his name, watching as Klaus walked down the stairs, just as she opened the front door and Sarah came rushing at him, right when his feet hit the wooden floor of the Salvatore's entry way on the last step of the stairs.

"Daddy!" Sarah shouted, her face beaming with happiness and joy when Klaus picked her up into his arms and spun her around the entry way that lead into the living room. "I've missed you so much, darling." He told her, kissing her cheeks, watching Sarah's smile grow even more, her blue eyes shining when she added. "I've missed you too, Daddy...When are you coming home. Daddy, come home..Please?"

Klaus held her in his arms, feeling her little legs wrap around his waistline, watching Caroline place her purse in the living room, taking a seat on the couch. He swallowed the lump in his throat at his daughter's words. He hated this- being apart from Sarah, apart from Caroline- his family.

"I promise that I'll be home, soon..." He said as his voice cracked when Sarah buried her face into his neck, her curly blonde hair tickling the curve of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "Daddy, please...come home with us."

"Sweetheart, I'll tell you what. How about you go play in the play room that Uncle Stefan made for you while your mom and I talk?" Klaus told her, watching as Sarah shook her head, sniffling a little when she cried out. "No! I want to stay with you!"

Caroline cleared her throat, getting up from the couch as she looked over at Klaus and he nodded, mouthing to her that he had it under control. "Sarah, look at me." Caroline said softly, watching Sarah lift her head off of Klaus's shoulder. Her eyes were glossed over with unshed tears when Caroline said. "Honey, listen to daddy please and go play. You'll see him soon, I promise." Caroline took a step back as Klaus placed Sarah on to her feet and watched as their daughter wiped away her falling tears with the sleeves of her bright purple long sleeve shirt.

Neither of them said anything as Sarah left the room. Caroline stood just inches away from him, trying to reach out and touch his arm as Klaus took a step back. "Don't do this, Klaus. She misses you...I miss you."

He shook his head, looking down at his feet, biting down on his lower lip and placing his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from reaching out to Caroline and touching her because Klaus knew that if he did, if he allowed himself to touch Caroline's soft skin and indulge in the beauty that was his wife- in a few short weeks time- they'd be right where they started and he'd remind himself that she cheated...

"I can't do this right now, Caroline. I can't come home right now. Look, I can go to the house for a bit to help read Sarah a bed time story or something. But, I just- I can't be with you right now." Klaus commented, watching Caroline give him a saddened look.

"Please, Klaus..Please, I love you and I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't mean to do what I did! How many damn times do we have to go through this? It's been weeks and I can't sleep without you, our daughter misses you. I miss you..Please..Let's stop this nonsense and be a family again." She told him, her blue eyes narrowed on his face as she exhaled deeply and Klaus ran his hands through his hair in pure frustration.

"Do you understand that I still need time? Caroline...Every time I look at you, every time I see Sarah- I think about what you did to us. So, no. I'm not coming home and I don't know if I will for a while." Honesty was seeping out of his voice as he watched Caroline run her hands through her hair, shaking her head when she went in the direction of the room where Sarah was at.

"What does that mean for us, Klaus?" Caroline asked him as she turned to face him again, her voice breaking when she locked her eyes on to his.

Klaus exhaled deeply, looking around the room before settling his eyes on his wife. "It means that once you're able to prove to me that Sarah isn't Alex's daughter...Then, I'll come home and we can start over. Because, that's all I want, Caroline. I just want to know she's mine. I just want to be her dad, again. But, until then- it's better that I stay here."

* * *

"We're not wanted here anymore, Bonnie. Let's go." Elena said, turning on her heels and heading towards the car.

"Elena, wait. It's not that I don't want you here- I do. But, right now..it's not the best time. Come back in a few days. I promise that I will answer any question you have about me giving you up and Katherine can answer anything else you want to know. You just need to know that I never meant to do it. Your father and I were struggling to make ends meet and, we just- we couldn't raise two baby girls. I'm so sorry." Isobel said, stepping out of the house and towards the drive way where the girls stood.

"So, you're telling me that even though Katherine could afford the best things out of life that she had...You just- you let me live on the streets, this whole time never reaching out to even give a damn about me and where I was living. You knew about me, you and my dad knew about me and no one came to help me. Because that's what family does, we help each other out! This was a bad idea, coming to see you- meeting Katherine. You know, Isobel. I've been without you my whole entire life. I don't really need you now. I've heard about enough, from you- from Katherine." Elena shouted, her voice shaking when she spoke.

Elena watched as Isobel took a few steps towards her, out stretching her arm when she softly said. "Elena, please understand. Your father and I were young, we didn't have all of this back then..Please, it's not that I didn't want you. I had to make a choice- I thought I was doing the best I could for you by giving you up."

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a few more steps away from Isobel, tears filling her eyes, her whole body shaking at the thought. Her life had been hell in the foster homes, her life had been hell on the streets. But, the streets and the people that she had met there were more of a family that she ever had. "You have no idea what your choice did to me. My life was a living hell! 5 foster homes in just a few short years. Until, I thought I found one that I thought was going to keep me..That was until they changed. I was thankful to be on the streets when I finally ran away from them. Yeah it wasn't perfect. But, at least I didn't have to worry about being groped by a drunk 'foster dad' or hit and smacked around by my pill popping 'foster mother.' So, you know what, Isobel. You did the right thing. Thank you for giving me up and making me realize that I could never depend or trust anyone, ever."

"Elena, wait. Please-" Isobel began to say, watching as Elena finally reached the car, leaning against it as she shook her head, the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks when she spoke. "No, I heard everything you had to say. You've made it very clear that you wanted her more than you wanted me. It's that simple, you just haven't admitted it to yourself. Besides, who wouldn't want the perfect and beautiful daughter? Because we all know that, no one ever wants the screwed up one. Good bye, Isobel."

* * *

Elena had tried calming herself as they drove away from the house and she wasn't sure why her hands were shaking when she got into the car. But, she knew that she had to stay calm as she called the only phone number that she could remember-Caroline's.

"Hello?" Caroline answered, her voice not as usually cheerful as Elena remembered her to be, just a few weeks prior to when she had seen her last.

"Caroline, It's Elena Gilbert. Please don't hang up." Elena begged her. Caroline huffed out a breath, ready to hang up the phone. She remembered what Damon had told her about who Elena really was and from everything that the eldest Salvatore brother had said, Caroline was conflicted between trying to figure out what to believe.

"Why are you calling me, Elena? What do you want?" Caroline hissed, hearing Elena take a pause, her voice and breathing becoming completely silent.

"I know that I should have called someone else. But, I didn't know who else to call...How is he doing, Caroline?" Elena asked her. Her heart was hurting at the thought of what her answer would be. But, something in the pit of her stomach told her that Stefan wasn't doing well, at all.

"You haven't heard? You haven't seen the news? Elena, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But, he's in rehab again- he's not doing good at all. He checked himself into treatment a few hours ago. After you left, after he found out about Katherine- he went on a downward spiral and he's been a mess ever since." Caroline admitted, hearing Elena's breathing hitch, a sharp intake of breath breaking the silence over the phone.

"Caroline, I never meant to hurt him. You need to know that I never meant to hurt him, Caroline. Please..Caroline, can you tell me where he's at so that I can see him?" Elena asked, swallowing the lump in her throat as she shifted her weight in the passenger side of the car, watching Bonnie drive down the freeway. They hadn't asked Katherine as many questions while they were at the house because Isobel had told them that it would be best if they came back another time- of course they had to swear that they wouldn't tell anyone about who Ethan's real father was or about Ethan himself at all.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena. He's not in a good place and seeing you would trigger a lot of things for him. Look, it's not like your his girlfriend or anything like that. You shouldn't even care about him. Why do you anyway? Why do you care about a man that you barely know?"Caroline questioned her, listening as Elena once again went silent before she replied with the most truthful answer that she knew would cause herself to come to a very big conclusion inside of her own conflicted heart.

"Because, I'm falling in love with him, Caroline. I love him and I care about him. Please, I know that he doesn't want to see me. But, I want to see him..I'm begging you, tell me where he is." Elena pleaded with her. Finally after a few minutes of begging the blonde that had once been so kind and sweet to her, she could tell that she had gotten through to Caroline, because Elena knew that Caroline knew one thing- there were things they all did for love, even if it meant fighting for it until you bled yourself dry- it'd still somehow all be worth it in the end.

"Fine." Caroline sighed out a breath before pausing. "I'll give you the address. But, whatever you do. Don't hurt him again, Elena. He won't be able to survive it. He can't handle being hurt anymore. So Please. Don't do anything stupid. Listen though, even though I only knew you for a short time. I can tell that you're better than her. You're better than Katherine and maybe you can be the one to save him from himself. Maybe you can be the one to pull him out of the darkness before it devours him whole."

* * *

It had taken them a while to get back to Chicago and to the facility that Caroline had told her where he would be. Bonnie had dropped her off and told her that she had to go check on a few things and that if Elena needed anything that she would be nearby.

The building was an old red brick building with a huge garden to the side of it. Elena exhaled as she walked over to entrance. But, paused when for a moment. She wasn't even really sure what she was really doing there. Caroline was right- They barely even knew each other. Yet, there was something between them that Elena couldn't ignore and she could feel her eyes close tightly when she held on to the silver handle, pulling the door.

She inhale through gritted teeth as she pulled the door open to the entrance and looked around, it was a brightly lit and nicely decorated building. Books and pictures of former patients with their success stories lined the walls and inspiration quotes seemed to be a running theme throughout the lobby.

As she walked around for a moment before a young woman with blonde overly flat ironed hair stopped her from going any further. "Ma'am, can I help you?" She asked.

Elena watched as the girl blinked at her, a smile on her face as she eyed Elena up and down and then said in an surprised tone. "Oh my god, I recognize you from the tabloids. You're Stefan Salvatore's wife, Katherine! Stefan's been waiting for you."

"I'm not...Uh...He has?" Elena asked her in confusion. Elena wanted to correct her mistake for calling her 'Mrs. Salvatore.' But she figured that if that could get her quicker to the place where Stefan was at then it didn't matter. Elena stood there watching when the girl nodded and then looked around the lobby, a clip board in her hands. "He's actually in the study area at the moment. I can walk you there or point you in the right direction. It's just right through those doors. All you need to do is sign the visitors log and lock up your personal belongings- it's part of our policy." The blonde said, pointing to a set of double doors that looked like they should have been in a hospital ward, separating different departments.

"Thank you, okay. I'm sure that I can find it on my own." Elena said grabbing the clipboard out of the girls hand, quickly signing Katherine's name on the sheet of paper. Luckily, she had left her purse inside of the car and the only thing she had brought with her was her cell phone that was also once Katherine's. "Thanks again!" Elena shouted over her shoulder as she walked towards the doors and opened them quickly, allowing the breeze from the room to overwhelm her senses, it smelled like cinnamon and lemons, a clean and welcoming smell that gave her goose bumps.

She looked around the room eagerly and once she spotted him, her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. Elena stood up straight, exhaling deeply before she slowly approached the table he was sitting at, all alone.

"Hello Stefan. It's been a while." Elena commented in a soft tone, watching him lift his head up slowly from the magazine that was in his hands, his green eyes growing wide with total shock as she stepped closer and smiled. She was wearing a pair of red high heels, her outfit was a thin strapped, light off white colored dress with the front of it having a deep V neck cut, she had managed to change right after she had called Caroline because even though she figured that he'd probably tell her to leave, at least she could look nice for a moment standing in front of him. The pearl necklace that Stefan had given her a few months earlier was around her neck and the silver bracelet he had purchased for her was shining in the light with every step she took closer towards him.

"Elena?" Stefan said her name in a choking way, his eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears as he pushed his body away from the round table that he was sitting at, his body instantly relaxing at the sight of her. Stefan smiled sincerely as Elena looked at him, shaking her head as she nodded, replying with the only words she could muster at the sight of how broken up he looked in the moment, tears streaming down both their faces. " Stefan, I know that I'm the last person you wanted to see. But, I wanted to see you and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that I did to you. Please, Stefan..I know it's going to take a long time to forgive me. But, I'm here because- I'm here because, I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So...What do you all think?! Ugh..Elena making a confession, Caroline and Klaus trying to fix what is left of their marriage...Isobel and Elena's little talk and poor Stefan!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts. **

**Until next time! **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.15. Hope you like it. We finally get a little bit of insight into what Katherine's relationship was like with Mason in this chapter through a flashback. Don't worry..I will be expanding on it more as the story goes on. :)**

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Fifteen **

_"I'm here because, I love you."_ Her voice shook as she stood her ground in front of him, watching as he wiped his tear filled eyes on the sleeves of his black t-shirt.

He watched as her hands shook, her voice just as equally quivering with fear. Elena wasn't really sure why she had admitted it and in this way..It just came rolling off her lips like a set of tidal waves, consequences ignored. Maybe it was because she finally wanted to tell him what she had been feeling for a few months, what had been building inside of her chest and brewing deep down in her heart. She loved him. Even after everything that they had gone through, after everything that she had put him through- it still remained inside of her, that feeling whenever she'd think about him.

Stefan locked his eyes on her, shaking his head when he finally pushed himself away from the table, getting up and not even looking at her. "You shouldn't be here, Elena." He said firmly, locking his intense gaze on to her, finally after a few minutes of trying to avoid her.

"I know. I shouldn't. But, I heard about what happened to you and I feel responsible for it. That's another reason, I'm here. Stefan...I caused all of this to happen, I'm the reason that you're in here." She said, choking back on the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. She couldn't look at him anymore as she felt his presence in front of her, so she settled her glances on his feet, staring down at his white Nike tennis shoes that he wore.

"This has nothing to do with you. I'm sick and I've been like this way before you came into my life." Stefan admitted to her, taking a step towards Elena, placing his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from touching her. He couldn't touch her, didn't want to touch her because if he did- they'd both break.

"I know, I read it in Katherine's journals. She said that you've struggled. That you've been on this roller coaster of drugs and alcohol since something happened to you. She also said that you don't like to talk about it, you don't like mentioning it to anyone. Look, Stefan. Whatever it is that caused you to be this way- maybe talking to me would help you." Elena suggested, hearing Stefan scoff at her words. He shook his head, frowning a bit as he looked back up at her. "You came here thinking that I would trust you again? I don't know you! I know nothing about you except that you're a fraud, a liar and someone who spent the last few months making me think that I was in love with you, making me think that you were Katherine...But, it was an illusion. So, what makes you think that I would trust you now? Hmm? You coming all the way out here and confessing your love to me? I'm sorry sweetheart, it's pointless, because I don't feel the same way." Stefan told her in a harsh tone, stepping away from her and taking his hands out of his pockets.

Elena watched as he threw a piece of paper on the floor, she saw it fall to the ground and near her feet as Stefan stepped away from her, heading back to his room. She inhaled a deep breath and followed him, quickly picking up her pace and ignoring the paper that she stepped over. Elena looked behind her for a moment though, making sure that no one seemed to noticed when she slipped into his bedroom.

The room was fairly large. A queen sized bed in the middle of it, a brown colored comforter was on the bed as Elena closed the door behind her and looked around his room. There were no windows, just a bed and a small dresser. A light colored desk in the left side corner with a red lamp shining light from it was all he had.

"I know that you don't know me and I'm sorry for doing what I did to you. But, I never thought that I would have feelings for you. I wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone, especially you. You're not mine, your hers and I was never supposed to fall in love with you. I was never supposed to get attached. Because, I never have. My whole life has been spent running from people, from my own past...Before, you found me at the shelter. I was homeless. I was also in an abusive relationship with a man that I thought loved me. But, it turned out that he didn't even love himself enough to let me go. So, I took the little money I had saved up and I ran. I've spent the last four years of my life living on the streets and that night when you found me and took me to your home, thinking I was your wife. For the first time in years, I felt important." Elena explained, hearing Stefan let out a loud sharp intake of breath.

"So, you know what it's like then..To suffer?" Stefan asked, watching Elena nod her head. She knew more than he could ever imagine what it was like. Taking a step into his room and watching as he hesitantly sat on his own bed, noticing when she did the same thing on the other side.

"I was wrong about you, about the things I said earlier. I'm sorry.. I just, I push people away from me when I'm like this because I can't have them watch me fall apart. I'm no good to anyone like this, Elena. Not even myself, that's why you shouldn't be here." Stefan told her again, glancing over at her to see Elena turn her head to look at him. Her intense brown gaze was locked on to his face and his tortured green eyes looked confused when she extended out her hand towards him, across his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"You said that you don't trust me. I want to gain your trust while you're here. So, let's restart our relationship the right way." Elena said, pausing and exhaling deeply as she gazed over to see Stefan's hand touch hers, their palms were touching, fingers tightly fastened against each other's hands.

"Okay. So, how are we going to do that?" Stefan asked, still holding on to her hand as Elena smiled a shy and sweet smile at him.

"I'm going to make you a promise. I'll be here, everyday, even on the days you want to push me away. I will be here for you, because I care about you, Stefan. I'll be here until you trust me and I'll help you through all of this. We'll do it together and we'll get to know each other too. But, once you leave the rehab center. It'll be up to you to decide where you want our relationship to go." She explained to him, watching as he blinked at her, firmly gripping her hand and shaking on the agreement as he swallowed down his words and only replying with a soft. "Okay, you've got a deal. But, you have to be here, everyday. I won't be waiting around for you, if you don't show up."

Elena smiled softly, releasing her grip from his hand and swinging her legs off his bed. She slowly slide off the comforter and straightened out her dress once she stood up straight and got back on her feet. Stefan watched as Elena looked back at him, a serious look appearing on her face as she confirmed in agreement. "Every day until you leave here and until we know everything there is to know about each other. I promise, then you can decide if you still want me in your life or not."

* * *

"I can't believe that you told her!" Isobel bellowed as the door swung shut and Katherine followed closely behind her, watching as her mother gave her a displeased and nearly disgusted look.

"What other choice did I have. She thought that Ethan was Stefan's! Mother, we both know that's a lie. Look, I might have done a lot of bad things in my life and falling in love with a man that I had only met a few times was certainly one of them. I was just newly married to Stefan when I first met him. I never thought that I'd fall for Mason Lockwood as hard as I did. But, Stefan and I were drifting apart and things weren't okay with us. So, one night it all came to a boiling point." Katherine explained, her voice trailing off, the words getting stuck in her throat as she looked up at Isobel and locked her brown eyes on to her.

"You've cheated on him for years and that poor man has been nothing but loyal to you! Katherine, why did you marry Stefan in the first place. Hmm, it wasn't to help your Aunt Jenna. Was it?" Isobel asked her, taking a step closer towards her daughter as she watched Katherine's eyelashes dampen, while she nodded her head.

"Yeah, in beginning it was to help Jenna. But, Stefan's always been more interested in me than I've been in him. He was the one pursuing me while we worked together and to be honest, I liked it. I loved the attention he gave me. So, I lead him on until he fell in love with me and when he asked me to marry him, I just thought it would work with us. Just like Mason did to me that night at the hotel, leading me on until I felt something that I knew I wasn't supposed too... We were just friends, Just like Elijah and I were in the beginning...We were never supposed to be more than that..." Katherine's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and remembered the night's events that had lead up to the torrid affair that had changed her life...

_"Fine, then. You know what? You can go to hell, Stefan! I didn't even want to come to this stupid convention with you and you dragged me here. Who would have known that you would have ended up drunk and passed out in the bathroom. I'm sick of taking care of you, I'm sick of being your babysitter. So, I'm done. I'm calling a cab in the morning and taking the first flight back home!" She shouted from across the room, opening the door to their hotel room and walking out into the hall to get some air._

_ The buzzing feeling of the alcohol she had consumed after she had found her husband, face down in his own vomit was enough to make her angry. Katherine's blood seethed with annoyance and irritation. She was at her wits end with him and tonight was it, the night she was going to leave him to suffer in his own misery and maybe even go back to Elijah to mend her broken heart. But, a voice at the end of the hall as she walked out of the room and towards the lobby, heading back to the bathrooms so that she could pick up the things Stefan has left in there- stopped her from moving any further._

_"You know, he's a mess. He always has been. He can't help himself, Katherine. I know that for a fact, I've seen him struggle and it's never pretty. He's bringing you down. Your drowning right along with him." The man commented, pushing himself away from the wall that he had been leaning against. His dark red t-shirt smelling like smoke as he approached her which in turn caused Katherine to crinkle her nose at him._

_"What do you want, Mason? Listen, whatever Stefan and I are going through..It's none of your business. I know how to handle my husband and he just needs some rest. So, I helped him to our room, came back down here to grab his phone that he left behind." She explained, watching as Mason took a few steps closer, examining her tired looking expression._

_"You've always been a pretty bad liar. I've seen you standing next to him as they praise him for all the achievements for Dasells. You've never looked happy though. Not once while you stood next to him or while you spoke about him in front of the camera's. Tell me, Katherine. What would make you, happy?" Mason asked her in a voice just above a whisper, licking his lips as he scanned her body with his desire filled eyes._

_Katherine looked around the hallway. There were barely any people walking by them as she watched Mason, stand in front of her, pushing her up against the wall. "Tell me." He whispered against her ear, a seductive tone in his voice as the heat from his mouth escaped and Katherine inhaled a sharp breath. He smell like a mixture of three things. Smoke, vodka on his breath and danger..He was dangerous and part of her liked it. The mystery that he brought along with him as they slowly began to build their relationship on what she felt was mixture of truths and unspoken secrets was what made Katherine want to get to know him more every time they'd end up in a hotel like this._

_" I want to be free of him. Just for one night, I don't want to worry anymore about my husband." Katherine confessed in a soft tone, feeling as Mason's hand lifted up the hem of her shirt, stroking her stomach softly with his fingertips._

_"What if I told you, I could give you that. Just for a while..I could give you the freedom you crave. All you have to do is say the word and I'll show you everything your heart desires." He told her, kissing her neck with a frantic plea in his voice, causing Katherine's eyes to flutter shut._

_With her head leaning back against the wall, Mason pulled her closer to his body. It had been the fourth time since they had seen each other at conventions like this. But, she had tried her best to remain loyal to Stefan, to not fall under the spell that Mason was creating around her, until now. She was crumbling, breaking under his touch and she couldn't fight it anymore._

_Katherine's heart was pounding inside of her chest as she felt his hand slowly move up her shirt, his fingers brushing against her bra when she opened her eyes and locked them on his hunger filled gaze. He wanted her, all of her and she could see it in his eyes. Maybe it was just the alcohol or maybe it really was the allure of him that intrigued her and caused her to finally say what Mason had been waiting on. But, whatever the reason was. Once Katherine agreed, she knew that there was no going back. She felt him push himself away from her, a smile lingering on his face when she locked her brown darkened glance on him and finally said. "I'll probably regret ever saying this in the morning. But...here's to tonight. So, take me wherever you want. Because, right now. I'm not his anymore. I'm all yours."_

* * *

**A/N: Hm...Mason was trouble and Katherine was easily falling under his spell! And what about Elena and Stefan..Starting over their relationship...Hopefully, it will give them a clean slate. ;)**

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts. **

**Until next time! **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.16 Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Sixteen**

"You came." He said, smiling even wider when she placed a bag of what he could tell were bagels on the white colored table that he sat at. It had been two weeks since their agreement and she had been coming to see him at exactly 8am sharp- every morning.

"I brought food for you and coffee for myself." Elena commented, leaning forward and handing Stefan the bag, their hands grazing against each for a just a brief moment. Her brown eyes looked away from him as he stroked her hand with his thumb for what seemed like two minutes too long.

"Stefan..." She said, her voice become hoarse- breaking a little when he took his hand away. It was like his name got stuck in her throat, causing her to look at him directly, their eyes lock on each others.

"Elena, you've been coming here for the last two weeks and you don't let me touch you. You don't even keep eye contact with me for very long. Elena…I miss you, the smell and feel of your skin under my fingertips, the taste of your lips against my own. I miss you like I've never missed anyone before." Stefan confessed, moving his chair so that it was closer to Elena's when she finally sat down beside him.

"We...we're friends, you and I. You're my friend, Stefan. And, I love spending time with you. But, you're still married to my sister. And, you and I...We'd never work. You come from money and I...I don't. I wouldn't survive in your world if we were together." Elena reminded him.

"You wouldn't survive in _my world_? I could easily disagree with you on that one. Because, from what I had seen. You handled things better than Katherine." Stefan said, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes. He sat silent for a moment, remembering the night that they had gone out, cameras flashing in their eyes, paparazzi pushing them in the a hotel building as they swarmed around him and Elena, asking questions that neither of them wanted to answer.

Stefan's protective arm was placed gently on the small of her back, pulling her into the well lit and quiet lobby of the hotel that they passed by. She had watched him scan the room, his eyes locking on a white door with a red exit sign door that instantly had caught his attention while he looked around the room to make sure that none of the media had really followed them inside. Although, Stefan knew that they needed to lose the paparazzi because all of their questions were causing his head to want to explode and he could tell that she wasn't fairing any better with their excessive need to know everything.

_"Did we lose them?" She asked with a laugh as Stefan pulled her out the exit door. Elena watched him close the door and exhale out a breath. She smiled at how handsome he looked, sleeves rolled up past his wrists, a nice pressed gray shirt covering his toned and tan skin with dark blue jeans that she thought made his ass look good . _

_Elena sighed, leaning her head back against the cool red bricks behind them as she watched Stefan approach her, a smile still lingering on his face. _

_"I think we did. So, I was thinking...Since they can't see us..." Stefan began to say, his hands slowly running up and down the black fabric of her cotton dress that hugged her body perfectly. He loved the feeling of it under his hands, the way she squirmed a bit when he touched her, biting down on her lower lip nervously. Yet, still raising her hand just a bit to touch his soft cheeks. She couldn't not want to touch him, the lust in his eyes was evident as he licked his lips and leaned forward, pushing a strand of Elena's curly hair behind her shoulder, his hands gently gliding across her skin as if he was afraid she'd break by his one simple gesture. _

_Stefan leaned into her, leaving his hot breath dancing across her skin, setting it on fire as he left a few kisses against her neck, licking and nibbling on her soft flesh when Elena turned her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer towards her. She pressed her back to the wall, moaning a little into his ears as he took his other hand and slide it down against her bare thighs. "The things I would do to you if we were home right now..." His voice trailed off when he spoke against her. He could feel her body tense a little, her eyes open as she leaned her to him and leaned towards his ear._

_"Hm..Who said we'd have to wait until we got home?" She asked him in a teasing tone, her voice becoming laced with need, want for him. It had only been a month since she had been living as Katherine and yet, it became hard to separate herself from the conflicted feelings she had towards him...Her sister's husband. _

_All of it shattered though when he uttered Katherine's name upon his lips. Elena smiled with a locked jaw, a fake and forced smirk tugging across her lips as he laughed and nodded at her words. If only they were being honest with each other, things wouldn't be this hard she thought for a moment. She wouldn't have to pretend and try hard to not have feelings that didn't seem to dissipate for a man that was married…For a man that she was loving being around. _

_Elena leaned her head back against the bricks once more, eyes shut tightly as she bite down on her lower lip when Stefan's rough and warm hand slide underneath her black dress, hiking it up a little past her knees. Elena was intoxicated by him, the feeling of his warm hands and wet lips on her skin drove her crazy. She wanted him, all of him and yet, there was one problem…Neither of them was being honest with each other._

_Stefan's hands slide under her dress more, a light touch tracing against the waistband of her red under garments. "Stefan, it's an alley way...People could see us." Elena said in a hoarse and barely there tone. Her voice was rough, forcing it's self out of her mouth. She was trying to protest. But, his hands on her body, caressing her and arousing her were causing all of her words and thoughts to become jumbled. _

_"Katherine, no one's here...Besides, we should give the magazines a little something to talk about. They think we don't have a sex life at all." Stefan said, pausing for a moment and removed his hand from underneath her dress, lifting his hands from her body as he stepped away to take in her face._

_"What?" Elena questioned, trying hard to not laugh at how serious he sounded. _

_"Oh come on. Everyone seems to be worried that we're divorcing or something. Because, you're not pregnant yet. They must think that something is wrong with me." Stefan commented, running his hands through his hair as he inhaled through gritted teeth. _

_"You want to give them something to talk about? The tabloids...Seriously? Like me being back here isn't enough?" Elena asked him, smiling a little as she heard footsteps approaching, the sound of a group of people walking by them, loud and hurried voices that carried down the deserted alley. _

_"Well, something good at least. All they've been reporting on about lately is how since you've been back that we have problems, how Damon's taking over of Dasells is causing our business to go down. Nothing really worth reading." Stefan said, watching the brown in Elena's eyes glisten just a bit. It's like she has tuned him out and was listening to the footsteps approaching them as they both stood underneath a well lit street lamp. Her body was still pressed against the wall as she took a step towards him, her hands pulling him closer towards her by the collar of his shirt. _

_"I think they found us." Elena whispered, looking past Stefan and towards the street, the same swarm of media with their camera's drawn towards them came quickly as Elena leaned her head back towards the bricks, watching Stefan lean towards her, whispering into her ear right before he left a passionate kiss upon her lips. "This is nowhere near done, yet." _

The memory of that night faded when Stefan's voice broke the comfortable silence between them. "You remember that night when you and I tried to go out and the paparazzi found us?" Stefan asked her, watching Elena nod. Taking a sip of her coffee and placing her hands against the table that they sat at. She remembered it well, if the cameras hadn't been flashing in front of them. She would have lost control with him as he pushed her up against the wall, his hands against her thighs. One of her legs wrapped slightly around him as they both turned towards the camera with wonder struck gazes, grinning

"Of course I do. You were so sure that I was Katherine that you didn't hesitate with anything for a second. We even made the headlines, clearing up all those pesky divorce rumors." Elena said, smiling.

"I want you to know that even though you deceived me that I…I still wanted you all for myself, like I want you now and -." Stefan began to say, swallowing the saliva in his throat that was causing his voice to break a bit. She was beautiful to him, even if she looked completely identical to Katherine, there were differences that he could see now that he had finally gotten the chance to sit down with her and talk. Stefan could see the differences between the sisters clearly.

His wife was a lot rougher around the edges, a lot more sneaky and manipulative than her sister. Elena on the other hand, didn't really have a bad bone in her body and she was protective of people she cared for. Because of this little bit of information that he picked up on. Stefan thought maybe that's one of the reason's why she had been showing up at the clinic for the last two weeks without fail, bringing him coffee and asking about his day. Or, it could have been because without wanting to admit it- She was just as broken as he was and she needed someone to just coexist with, without having them question too much of her painful past.

"Stefan..you barely know me...We're friends..." She repeated again, feeling as he leaned forward and placed his hand on top of her kneecap, a lust and longing filled look filling his forest green eyes when he licked his lips and smiled at her, struggling to find the right words.

"I know. But, whenever you leave here. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop picturing you beside me. It isn't Katherine that I want, Elena. It's you. Look, I know that we still have a long ways to go before we even get to the point of whatever this is. But, I want you to know that this- whatever this is…There's something here between us. I feel it, every time that I'm around you, I feel it." Stefan confessed, watching as Elena lifted up her hand and placed it on top of his, her brown eyes shining at the thought of him finally realizing what she had been feeling for a long while now. There really was some sort of connection that they shared and it was stronger than anything she had ever felt with anyone she had ever been with.

"I know that I'm still legally married to Katherine. But, Elena…Once I get out of here in a few months I'm going to divorce her. I can't be with a woman who was everyone else's except for mine." Stefan declared in a confident tone, watching as Elena's hand slipped off of his and she placed a few strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Stefan…" She began to say again, her voice trailing off when he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Come with me."

He watched as she gave him a confused look, backing away just a bit as she smiled. "Where?"

"You'll see." Stefan replied softly, getting up from his seat briskly and extending out his hands towards her. Elena watched hesitantly for a long moment, Stefan's hands were shaking in front of her face as she inhaled through gritted teeth. "We're just friends." She said again, getting a loud thunderous laugh out of him as he shook his head. "I know, you've reminded me of that like 10 times already. So, as my friend…Come with me because I want to spend more time with you."

* * *

The bag that she had brought him was empty and full of crumbs; her coffee had gone cold hours ago as they sat outside and watched the yellow and orange fish in the small pond swim around the fountain that was behind the building. Elena was so focused on the water that she barely even felt it or heard him as he leaned forward and placed his hand onto the small of her back, making small circles against the white fabric of her dress.

"I'm falling in love with you." He suddenly blurted out, causing her head to snap up from the lock she had on the fountain. Stefan smiled as he watched Elena's face turn red, the heat from her face was more than enough to tell him that she was shocked and a bit taken back by his words.

"What?" She asked in a surprised tone, pulling back from him for a moment, her eyes secured on his face. He was smiling, wider than he was before when he had first seen her walk into the clinic with the food that she had brought him.

"I said that I'm-." Stefan tried to clarify, watching Elena blink her curled and darkened mascara covered eye lashes at him, pulling her hair over to one side of her shoulder in a nervous way.

"I know what you said. I heard you very clearly. But, Stefan…you're married. To my sister of all people. You can't love me when you're still married to her." Elena commented, letting out a small laugh as she watched him move closer towards her, placing his hand onto her cheek so that she was forced to look at him.

Stefan smiled when Elena closed her eyes to his touch, her breath becoming staggered when he leaned forward. Their lips were just centimeters away from each others. He could feel the coolness of her breath against his own skin as he moved closer, whispering against her lips. "It doesn't matter because not even Katherine could rip me away from you. I'm falling in love with you and I know you feel the same way. This isn't going away. I've tried to think it through, to not feel this way. But, I can't help it. I love you because you are nothing like her. I love you, Elena. I love you." Stefan admitted, his thumb stroking her cheek as he leaned back a little to take in her face.

There were unshed tears in her eyes, glossing over the brown in her irises as she nodded, inhaling through gritted teeth when she smiled at him. She could feel the same intense electricity that she had felt before when she was with him as she pretended to be her sister. Elena felt Stefan's hand slide down so that it was behind her neck, underneath her hair, gently caressing her skin.

"I know that we still have a lot to learn about each other..I don't even know your favorite color yet. But, I wanted you to know how I've been feeling." Stefan said with a small laugh, taking his thumb and wiping away her tears as they began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm not supposed to love you..I'm not supposed to feel this way about a man that's married to another woman. But-." Elena started to explain. She was rambling, avoiding and trying to process what Stefan had just confessed. Her mind was spinning with things that they still didn't know about each other, things that they still had to discuss. But, all of her thoughts were silenced when Stefan leaned towards her again, his hands on each side of her face this time, grinning as she tilted her head just a bit, closing her eyes when she felt his lips against hers.

The taste of his lips, the heat of his hands against her face, pulling her closer towards him was enough to make her heart race. She could feel her pulse quickened as his tongue teased hers, her hands firmly pressed against his face were now sliding down his chest. Stefan deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her hungrily and not even caring that there may have been people watching them, mostly the clinic workers. He didn't care at all because all that mattered in the moment was Elena, was being in this moment with her and making a confession- one that would change both of their lives and take their relationship to a whole new level.

Stefan could feel her pull back to allow them both to catch their breathes. Yet, his hands still remained on Elena's cheeks as he leaned forward again and left a soft kiss upon her perfectly shaped lips. "It doesn't matter because I'm starting over…With you." Stefan said, stroking her flesh as Elena closed her eyes again, smiling.

"My favorite color is green. Like your eyes." She replied with a small laugh, hearing Stefan let out a chuckle, nodding.

Stefan signed, taking his hands away from her face and placing it between them on the bench that they sat on as he watched Elena do the same. "So, what's going to happen now?" She asked him, glancing down at his hand. She quickly noticed that he wasn't even wearing his wedding ring anymore. The band that signified his strong bond with Katherine was nowhere to even be seen, since she had been visiting him.

"I don't know. But, I do know that whatever happens that we'll get through it and I'm not going to give you up without a fight." Stefan commented, his hand inching towards Elena's. He watched as she looked down at his hand and watched him smile at her. Elena gently intertwined their fingers together as she placed her head on to his shoulder. "Neither am I." She commented softly, looking out towards the fountain and watching as the water cascaded down the brown and grayish looking fountain, enjoying the small silence between them as they sat hand in hand, preparing themselves for whatever was to come.

* * *

"I don't think that I can marry him, Nik." Rebekah commented, leaning her elbows against the counter top on the kitchen. Klaus watched as she picked up the glass of cold ice water in front of her and took a long sip from it.

He had been listening to Rebekah talk about all the reasons why she couldn't picture herself marrying Damon. And, after the first hour of her nearly talking about all the negative things. He was sick and tired of it and had been trying to convince her of all the good things they had going on with each other.

"Rebekah, he loves you more than you know. He's a good man. Which, is hard to find and marriage isn't easy. You have to work at it a lot and you have to make sure that both of you are happy. And, when you have kids...It's not really about you anymore. It's about them and the family as a whole." Klaus commented, throwing down a red colored cloth napkin in front of his empty plate, frustration creeping up inside of his body. He hadn't seen Caroline in a few days and it felt as if he hadn't seen Sarah even longer than that and he hated it. Missing them like crazy wasn't making things easier either. However, Klaus knew that he had to remind himself that until Caroline kept her word about being honest as to who Sarah's father truly was that they'd have to continue to go on like they were- living without each other. Even if it was tearing them both apart to be separated.

"Like you and Caroline?" She questioned, shaking her head as Klaus cleared his throat, nodding.

"Caroline and I…We're having a rough patch. But, we're trying to work on it. For the sake of Sarah and our marriage." He commented in a confident tone, smiling as his sister walked over to sit next to him. Klaus watched as Rebekah took a seat across from him, swinging her legs towards her older brother.

"You'll work things out with her. She's the love of your life, the mother to your daughter. Believe me, Caroline is the best thing that ever happened to you and you'd both be idiots to screw that up." Rebekah said with a knowing smile, watching as Klaus looked down at his wedding band, a small uneasy grin appearing at the sound of just hearing his wife's name.

"I know that she cheated on me, Rebekah. But, I love her. I love her so much and I don't want us to fall apart." He admitted, watching as his sister nodded, squeezing his hand that was on the table that they both sat at.

"I know that you do, Klaus and I'm sure that she feels the same way. So, once this passes and you're both living together again. You'll have time to repair everything. You two just need to talk more." Rebekah suggested, feeling as Klaus released the grip he had on her hand and observed her sudden nervousness.

"Like you and Damon? Because, if you don't tell him what's really going on with you, little sister. I will." He warned her, watching his sister nod, pushing a strand of her pin straight hair behind her ears, opening her mouth to respond. But, just when she tried to add more, Damon walked into the kitchen.

He was dressed in a suit, eyes wide eyed and shining as he walked behind her, leaving a quick kiss against Rebekah's temple. "Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" He asked her. Damon watched for a moment as Klaus got up, leaning forward and whispering into his sister's ear, something that he could barely hear.

"What's going on?" Damon asked them, looking over from Klaus to Rebekah. Klaus was already half out of the kitchen, near the patio doors about to head out the door when Rebekah suddenly blurted out. "I don't think I can marry you!"

It was like everything happened in slow motion as Damon took a step away from his fiancé, staring at her like she had just said she had stole millions of dollars from the family business or something. "What did you just say?" Damon asked her with a laugh, tilting his head to the side as he watched Rebekah get up from her chair and walk towards him.

She placed her hands on to his chest, her blue eyes were studying his face as he licked his lips and he stared at her, curiosity in his eyes as he gently touched her face with his hand. "I'm sorry, Damon. But, I can't marry you." Rebekah repeated one more, tears welling up into her eyes as she pivoted on her heels and ran out of the kitchen without another word. Leaving Damon reeling with her confess. Damon carefully turned to see Klaus rubbing his hands vigorously against face.

"Did you know about this? The wedding is in a few months. We talked about it last night and she was telling me who she wants to invite! What the hell is going on, Klaus? Why does she have cold feet all of the sudden? What is it!" Damon bellowed, pushing himself away from the kitchen counter that he was now leaning against.

"Damon." Klaus began to say, watching him shut his eyes tightly, exhaling a deep breath and watching as Rebekah's brother made his way towards him.

"What is she not telling me!" Damon commented in an angered tone, feeling as Klaus placed his hands onto his shoulder, forcing the eldest Salvatore to take a seat and get off his wobbly legs.

"She…um….She's freaking out about everything because she's-." Klaus began to say, walking over to the other side of the table, locking his eyes on his sister's fiancé. The man looked sick to his stomach and annoyed, saddened by his fiancé's words. Because, he loved her. Damon, really loved her and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the soon to be Mrs. Rebekah Salvatore in a blissful union. However, these last few weeks were driving him crazy. She had been secretive, and was spending a lot more time than usually with her two older brothers. A lot more than Damon knew Rebekah liked. Also there were her mood swings and constant crying out of nowhere.

"She's told you and Elijah nearly everything these last two weeks. Since my brother left for rehab, I feel like she hasn't been talking to me very much. So, tell me, Klaus. Be honest with me, why is she saying that she doesn't want to marry me when last night she was telling me that she can't wait to get married. I'm pushing her into being my wife..I bet that's it. That's why she's been distant and secretive." Damon explained. His head was hurting from Rebekah giving him such conflicting messages these last few days. Yet, he thought that maybe her mood swings were all because she was stressed out with all the things that her family and brother's were going through or maybe it really was him. Maybe they were really rushing into things. Damon thought as he looked around the room and then set his glances back on to Klaus.

Damon watched as Klaus ran his hands through his hair this time and smiled up at him, looking down at his feet briefly and then back up at Damon as he said with a sharp and precise tone. "She's pregnant, Damon. She's freaking out about everything because, she's pregnant and you're going to be a dad. I thought you knew."

Damon swallowed his words, shaking his head as he looked up at Klaus and smiled widely.

"No, I had no idea. She never once mentioned it." Damon revealed as he stepped out of the kitchen and towards where Rebekah had ran off to, pausing for a moment when he turned back towards Klaus and added. "I need to go talk to her and convince her that even if she's pregnant that getting married would be the best thing for us. I love her, Klaus. I really love her and I want her to be my wife no matter what."

* * *

** A/N: Oh the confessions! :) So, Rebekah being pregnant will definitely change things for her and Damon's relationship. Also, what about Stefan finally kissing and admitting to Elena that he's loves her!? :') Stefan really needs to divorce Katherine or maybe come face to face with her at least. ;) **

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts. **

**Until next time! **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey all! I honestly really love all the reviews you all leave me and I take every single one into consideration. So, thank you all for the reviews & interest in this story. Really means a lot to me!**

** I write all of my stories for all of you guys and I love hearing your thoughts. So, with that being said,here's CH.17.**

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Seventeen**

"Rebekah, let's talk about this." Damon urged, walking into the bedroom as she sat on the bed, crying in to her hands- her whole body was trembling.

"There is nothing to say, Damon! Nothing to talk about, I already said everything you should know!" She screamed at him, pushing herself up from the bed and turning away from him as she felt Damon's firm grip pulling her against his chest when she turned in his arms, sobbing even more.

"I can't be your wife..I don't know how to be someone's wife.…Damon… I can't be a mother either…I'm pregnant and I feel nothing, no attachment yet to this baby! What does that say about me? I'm a horrible person, that's what it says, I shouldn't even be a mother." Rebekah sobbed, burying her tear stained face into the curve of Damon's neck as his arm's embraced her, slowly soothing her with his hands on her back,moving them up and down.

"Yes, you can and you will be an amazing mom. We can do this together. I'm not going to leave you. I love you, Rebekah. We'll figure it all out, I promise. We'll do it together." He said in a reassuring tone, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply as he held her still in his arms, feeling her body relax just a bit.

"Why are you so scared of letting us be happy?" Damon asked her, suddenly, running his hands through her light blonde and wavy hair. He could hear her sniffle, pushing back from him as she looked at his face with watery blue eyes.

"It's not that I don't love you, Damon. Because, I do. I..just- I'm afraid of breaking my sobriety like Stefan. I'm afraid of slipping up and hurting the baby. I'm scared of messing things up like I usually do and like I've done before in the past. I'm a drug addict, Damon. You know that. But, what you don't know is that your brother and I used to be together while we were at the clinic, that's how I met him." She confessed, clutching on to Damon's shoulder as her legs gave out and she slowly dropped to the floor, crying even harder.

Damon bent down with her, pulling her against his chest as he exhaled out a breath, placing his chin on top of her head after kissing the top it. "I had a feeling about you and Stefan being together during that time. But, I never asked you because it doesn't matter now. Rebekah, you and Stefan had a connection through a rough time. I understand that. But, sweetie, what you had with Stefan is in the past and I want you to know that you can do this. We can do this and I'm going to make sure that you end up being okay… Because, we're together now and I refuse to give up on you..." His voice trailed off, tightening his grip against her as she slide into his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I wish I would have told you when I first met you. Then, you would have been able to make a better choice of not being with me..Damon..I don't deserve you. Why would someone even want to marry me? A woman who does nothing but depend on you for things. All, I've done for myself is trying to make sure that I don't screw this relationship up. But, I can't even do that correctly." She cried, watching with red and puffy eyes as Damon leaned forward a bit, his thumb wiping away her falling tears as she sniffles the rest back and smiled at him.

"Why do you love me so much, Damon? Why are you even still with me?" Rebekah questioned, watching as Damon placed his arm around her back, his hand making small comforting circles on her skin when she exhaled out a breath.

"I love you because you're amazing and you don't even see it. I love that you understand me like no one else does. Words like 'I don't deserve you' annoy the hell out of me coming from you though. Because, you and I both know that we're a good match. I love you, Rebekah and I'm not going to allow you to mess up because I'll be there every step of the way. I'm not leaving you, no matter how hard you try to push me away. I'm going to be by your side and I'll help you. I know that you still struggle with your urges. But, we'll fight this and we're going to have a healthy and happy baby, no matter what you say." Damon told Rebekah, leaning towards her and kissing her forehead as Rebekah leaned towards him and inhaled through gritted teeth.

"Okay." She whispered softly, opening her eyes and locking her blue gaze upon Damon. Holding on to him as she buried her face in to the curve of his neck again, feeling when Damon tightly held her in his arms when he whispered. "I love you so much and you have nothing to worry about. I promise.

* * *

"Open the damn door, Alex!" Caroline shouted, pounding on it as she took a step back when Alex finally opened the door, his eyes were sleep filled. A pair of black boxer shorts on his body with a thin white cotton t-shirt, his hair a mess- looking as if he had just gotten up.

"Caroline, what a surprise! So, you here for some special treatment?" Alex asked her in a cocky tone, taking a step towards Caroline as she rolled her eyes, placing her hands on to her hips, bunching up the fabric to her light orange colored Stella McCartney dress, a cream colored jacket covering her arms when she ran her hands through her straight and flattened blonde hair.

"She isn't your daughter, Alex. I did the math and I'm 100 % sure that my little girl, isn't yours!" Caroline told him in a stern tone, hearing Alex let out an abrupt loud laugh that projected throughout the apartment building corridor.

"Ha, you did the math? Oh, my sweet Caroline. If I remember correctly, you and I were sleeping together when Klaus and you were broken up- and it wasn't just the one time that it happened…" Alex commented, watching Caroline take a step towards him, her blue eyes looking as threatening as she could make them, filled with anger and hatred for the man standing in front of her and for herself. She hated what she had done with him, sleeping with him was the biggest mistake of her life and now, she had to deal with the fall out from what she thought had been her long ago, buried little secret.

Caroline's voice was low, a hatred filling her tone when she locked her eyes on to him and spat out. "I made a mistake with you! But, I will never do that again. Because, I love my husband and I want to fix everything that I screwed up. And, whatever you and I had back then- wasn't even worth it. You aren't worth my marriage crumbling and you're not worth my time now. And, I see it now, clearly. My biggest regret, was the day that I set my eyes on you."

"It's unfortunate that things aren't working out for you and Klaus. I hope you resolve your problems. Now, back to my original question. If you're so eager in fixing your marriage with your husband and I'm such a damn mistake. What are you even doing here at my apartment on the shitty side of town? Don't you have more important things to do?" Alex asked her with a smirk, the same cocky sound escaping past his mouth- hearing Caroline exhale out an irritated sigh.

"I know that I'm right about Sarah not being yours. But, I need your help in proving it. I need you to come down to the paternity testing center in downtown Chicago with me. So that we can prove that you're not Sarah's father once in for all and I can go back to fixing what I messed up." Caroline said, opening her Marc Jacobs beige tote and pulling out her check book.

"You want to pay me off with money...because?" Alex asked her in a confessed tone, tilting his head to the side and watching as Caroline opened up her check book up, writing out his name in perfect cursive and signing it with the amount of $5,500 dollars.

"No, Alex. It's not really paying you off. It's more like my way of making sure you keep your mouth shut and don't go squealing to the media about me cheating on my husband. No one needs to know about what happened between me and you, even though it happened years ago and it did for a matter of fact only happen once! This secret could ruin and potentially destroy Klaus's career and mine. So, is this amount sufficient enough to keep you from squawking like a little bird to any news reporter that would want to find out dirt on my husband and I in case any of this ever came out?" She asked him, ripping off the check and placing it against his chest, face down.

Caroline watched as he took the check into his hands and his blue eyes widened. "Uhh…Caroline. Of course. But, won't your husband find out about this money just randomly disappearing from your joint account?" Alex asked her, looking back up at her as Caroline placed her check book back into her purse, inhaling deeply when she shook her head.

"No. It's an offshore account from my business and it can go seemingly undetected. It's like our emergency fund in case anything happens. And, Klaus and I don't have joint bank accounts- never have." Caroline said, looking Alex up and down and clearing her throat.

"Now, one last thing." She said, snapping her fingers as Alex smiled at her, leaning against the door frame to his apartment when he watched Caroline take another step towards him. "Get dressed and let's get this done. Because, after today. I never want to see you again and if I hear anything around the rumor mill about my family. I will know that it came from you. Remember, Alex. I'm not the same young and naive girl I was back when I stupidly fell under your spell. I can make your life miserable if I find out that you spoke to anyone. So, take my advice. We get this done today and then, we go our separate ways for good. You move out of this shit hole, you disappear out of my life and go on, fixing things with my husband. Because, he is the love of my life and I hurt him badly all because of one stupid night with you! Do I make myself clear?" She asked him, hearing Alex clear his throat as he gave her another smile, stepping backwards into his apartment that smelled like stale cigarettes and cheap beer.

"Crystal clear. No contact with you after today. But, Caroline..What's going to happen if it turns out that she's mine, have you thought about that?" Alex asked, running his hands through his greasy looking hair.

Caroline held her breath, closing her eyes and trying to prevent herself from not gagging as she bite down on her lower lip before she said in a confident tone. "She's not. I'm 100 percent positive that Sarah isn't yours. But, if she is…I still don't want you to be involved in any part of her life at all and I will go one raising her with Klaus or without him."

* * *

"Favorite movie?" Stefan asked Elena as they laid down on a thin dark blue colored blanket in the grass, looking up at the blue sky, watching the white fluffy clouds pass above them.

"This is silly." Elena commented, turning on her side to look up at Stefan as he smiled at her, turning his head to catch her gaze.

"No, it isn't. Now, finally after two weeks, the lady at the front desk doesn't think that you're Katherine and she actually knows your name. I mean, I can still see the suspiciousness in her eyes whenever she see's you coming to visit me. But, she doesn't ask any questions. So, come on. Humor me. Favorite movie, Elena?" Stefan commented, asking her the same question that he'd been trying to pry out of her in the last six minutes that they had been laying down on the blanket together.

"The Painted Veil." Elena remarked, watching Stefan nod at her, grinning.

"What's it about?" He asked her, licking his lips as Elena shook her head.

"This is lame. You're more of an action movie kind of guy and you want me to talk about my favorite movie that's a drama filled romance?" Elena asked him, watching Stefan nod, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah, actually I do. Because, we agreed that we'd get to know each other. So, I want to know everything about you that you want to tell me." Stefan commented, watching as Elena gave him a soft smile and exhaled out a breath.

"Surely not everything. Stefan, if I told you everything about me. There would be no surprises left if we eventually got together and became more than whatever this is." Elena told him, interlacing their fingers together as she pulled him towards her and placed his hand on to her stomach.

"Oh, I'm sure there would still be surprises. I like surprises and knowing things though." Stefan replied, watching Elena crinkle her nose at him, and laugh a little.

"Fine. So, if you like surprises and being spontaneous. What's the most romantic thing you've ever done for someone or the most spontaneous?" She asked him, hearing Stefan let out a heavy breath as a huge smile appeared on his face and he turned to lock his gaze on her.

"That night that I took you into the limo and to the hotel room..That's the most romantic thing that I've done thus far for someone I care about." He recalled. Elena watched as Stefan sat up first, letting go of her hand. She still laid down on the ground, smiling at him as she too recalled that night. It was perfectly executed and well thought out...It really had been romantic.

"Seriously?" Elena asked him, watching as he got up fully, a mischievous look in his facial expression and a glint in his green eyes as he smiled at her and extended out his hand.

"Yeah. So, quick question. How do you feel about being spontaneous?" He asked her, watching as her eyes sparkled at him and she gave him a wide smile.

"Being spontaneous here? Wouldn't we get caught or seen by someone?" Elena asked in a questionable tone, hearing Stefan let out a laugh as he watched her take his hands into her own, pulling herself up and off the ground.

"That's the fun of it all." He whispered against her ear as a smile formed even bigger on her face and he pulled her back inside of the building with him.

* * *

Elena felt her heart pounding, blood rushing quickly through her body as they made their way casually into the hallway. But, just as they took a few steps down the long and quiet hallway, Stefan pulled her in another direction- a darkened room that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

She could feel him let go of her hand as he turned her body against the door, pushing her roughly against it and closing it shut. Elena then heard Stefan's hand lock it as it finally shut all the way and he leaned into her.

"Stefan, what are we doing in here. I thought you were joking around..You weren't though, were you?" Elena asked him with a small laugh, her hands placed around the waistband of his dark blue jeans.

" Not. At. All. I'm being spontaneous with you." He said, placing one of his hands flatly against the door, just above her head as Elena locked her eyes on to him when she felt his other hand move towards her chin, his fingertips tracing her jaw line before he leaned into her and kissed her roughly enough that a moan escaped past her lips. Stefan could hear her breathing pick up when she pulled back, Elena's head hit the door just a bit as she inhaled a breath and locked her eyes on to him ,a hunger filling inside of her when she tried to speak. But, Stefan took another step towards her, one that nearly molded their bodies together, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear and leaning down towards her ears when he whispered in a seductive tone that sent shivers down Elena's spine. "You're beautiful, Elena. Everything about you is alluring and I could kiss you, touch you and make love to you all the time."

Elena closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her skin, a heavy breath leaving her lungs as she slowly gave into him, the kisses he left on her neck, his palms sweating just a bit as his hands lifted up her dress and she spoke to him a breathy tone. "You're good. Really good. But, Stefan we can get caught being in here like this." She pointed out with a small laugh, locking her eyes on the top of his head as he pushed back, smiling and licking his lips.

Stefan's forest green eyes were darkened with desire; his breath was hot and warm against her flesh when he spoke with a sweet tone- a tone that was dripping with the want and need his body had for her. Elena felt her body relax at his touch though as she felt his hand slip underneath her dress more and he whispered against her ear in a captivating tone. "I want you. Right here, right now. Be in the moment with me, Elena. Nothing else matters, but you and me."

Elena paused for a moment, her mind racing with a million thoughts as she pulled back to look up at Stefan, a saddened look in her eyes when she said abruptly, instantly running the moment. "Stefan, I know where Katherine is."

* * *

It was like a punch to the gut as he stepped away from her, looking at her in the room that was illuminated by the hallway lights that shined through the white cheap looking blinds. Stefan wasn't angry with her, mostly just so disappointed that she had broken such an intense and almost heated moment between them that it was hard to think of anything else but his hands on her skin.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. But, Stefan. I want to be completely honest with you. We said that we were going to be honest right?" Elena asked, fixing her dress and turning back towards the door, ready to open it.

"Yeah. But, you kind of have crappy timing." Stefan commented, looking down at the floor and then back to Elena who had just propped the door open, an apologetic look on her face.

"I just…I can't fully be with you, until you divorce her, Stefan. I just- I keep thinking that whenever you look at me that you see her. I'm sorry, but thats just how things need to be for now." Elena replied, watching him rub his face in frustration. Stefan's mouth opened to say something. But, just as Elena pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway and he followed her.

They both froze in their place at the sound of a familiar voice that sent their bodies both in a bit of shock when she said in a sly and repulsed tone. "Huh. Well, that didn't take long now, did it? The two of you hooking up surely is an interesting turn of events. Now, how long did it take for Stefan to forget all about me? Remember, honey. We're still legally married and she is my sister." Katherine said, looking around her as she walked towards them, her curly and voluminous hair bouncing with every step that she took.

Stefan could feel an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he watched Katherine walk towards them with a smirk upon her face that never seemed to be leaving her lips. Even though, he knew that Katherine wasn't really a threat to Elena. He still stood in front of her, protectively as he finally found his words. "I don't know what you're doing here or how you found me, Katherine. But, I have no desire to even talk to you after the things you've done."

Katherine tilted her head to the side, a small glistening look of annoyance in her eyes when she stated. "It shouldn't matter how I found you- I heard about your little stunt on the news- if you really want to know and I decided that it was time I pay you a visit, my darling husband. However, what should matter is this, I'm back to claim what's rightfully mine, Elena. I've missed you, Stefan. Haven't you missed me too or have you been too busy shoving more than your tongue down my sister's throat?" Katherine asked, taking a step further towards him as she placed her hand on to his chest and leaned forward, whispering the last few words against his lips right before she leaned into him and left a rough, pleasurable kiss against his mouth.

Elena looked horrified as she stood there, her mouth gaped open as she watched Katherine push back from Stefan and him wipe her lipstick from his lips. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I'm back now, Elena. I hope you don't mind sharing my husband. I guess it really is as they say though, let him decide which one of us he wants."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy...The bitch is back! ;) Nothing like a little Katherine to cause some trouble for the Stefan & Elena. Also as for Caroline and Alex...I can't wait for her to get rid of him and redeem herself. :) **

**Reviews keep me going and motivate me to write better...So, feel free to leave one! :)**

**-Until Next Time!- **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Life's been pretty busy..ugh! But, ****Enough about me! On to the story...Here's CH.18! Enjoy & Thank you all SO MUCH for reading! **

* * *

******Within Temptation- Chapter Eighteen **

"What does she want?" Elena hissed, hands on her hips, a facial expression on her face that looked like she was fed up, pissed off at how Katherine could just easily attempt to slip back into Stefan's good graces and his new life without her.

Katherine smirked, turning back around towards Stefan and Elena, stunned expressions on their faces. "It's simple, Elena. You're mistaken identity scheme, is done here, I want my old life back. It's time I take back what's mine and take control of the mess, I'm sure you made." She commented, spinning her long brown hair in between her thin fingers, glancing up at Elena like she had just now really seen her for the first time in her life.

"You can't just waltz back into my life or Stefan's and expect to have things handed to you, Katherine. That's not how things work and besides, Stefan's done with you, he doesn't want you anymore, after everything you've done. So, I suggest you pick up your things and take your sorry ass back home to your hiding spot. Since, we both know how good you are at running away from all of your problems."

Stefan heard Katherine let out an annoyed laugh, stepping in front of Elena with threatening brown eyes, a gaze that could kill. "Listen to me, sister. We may be family and you may be sleeping with my husband, right now. But, that won't stop me from ruining you and whatever you have with him, it won't last. And, it won't stop you from destroying him. You'll use him for everything he's worth. Then, you'll leave. You've never loved Stefan as yourself. You seem to be forgetting, Elena. You've loved him for months now, for nearly a year- pretending to be me, his wife!" Katherine told her, her voice low and harsh as she backed away and smiled sweetly at Stefan.

"Isn't that right, Stefan? You don't know her...You-." She began to say as she watched Stefan cross his arms over his chest, shaking his head when he cleared his throat and spoke. "Sadly, I know more about her than I know about you, Katherine...I don't know where you've been, I don't even know why you left me. All, I do know is that before you left me. You destroyed what we had by sleeping with Elijah and god knows who else. So, as far as I'm concerned. As much as I don't know, Elena. I don't know who you are anymore, even more. Oh and one more thing, Elena certainly. Isn't you and I highly doubt that she'd sabotage my relationship with her, like you did."

Her mouth dropped open, eyes glued to his face as she scoffed at his words. "She may not be like me right now. But, eventually..She will be. I guess, we'll see about that once we all get back home." Katherine told him with a wink, turning away from them as she began to walk down the hallway. Yet, Katherine quickly stopped when Stefan called out her name softly, watching as she slightly turned towards him, eyes lighting up briefly at the way he had said her name.

"Mhhmm...Ready to tell me that you're making a mistake by being with my sister?" Katherine purred in a taunting tone.

Stefan laughed, stepping away from Elena so that he was now in the middle of the two sisters, looking up at Katherine with a charming smile on his face. "Actually, I'm ready to tell you that I want a divorce and that I changed the locks on the house. So, have fun finding somewhere else to stay. Maybe you can go back to wherever you've been hiding. I'm sure that wherever it is, it'd be better than living in a house with me- your soon to be ex-husband and the woman that he loves more than you."

* * *

She was nervous, her foot tapping against the laminated floors in the clinic as Caroline sat down on one of the cheap plastic red chairs and leaned her head back against the white colored wall. She had handed over the lab technician a sample of Klaus's DNA swab and was told that it could take 3-10 days to hear anything back as she waited for Alex to get his done. Caroline's mind was racing with memories, moments that she had loved, cherished and during the rough times with her and Klaus over the last few weeks, she had been thinking about them a lot, especially the start of their relationship when she had begged him to stay out of Chicago...

"_And, now I present to you all. Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson!." Someone shouted, smiling just as widely as Klaus had been when he leaned into Caroline and kissed her lips softly. They were carefree, they were young and all they knew were each other, nothing else seemed to matter either..Nothing but the two of them and the new life that they were just starting to share together. _

"_I love you." She said, wiping away a smudge of lip stick off his lips when she heard Klaus laugh, taking her hand into his own and kissing the top of her hand. "I'm 100% sure that I love you more." He had told her, smiling as they both turned towards the crowd of people that had all gathered to celebrate their wedding, all walking around the reception hall of the small venue that they had picked out, drinks in hand and each one with huge gleeful smiles on their faces, directed towards the happy couple. _

"_Come on, love. Let's dance." Klaus said, grabbing a hold of Caroline's hand and spinning her around the dance floor, laughing and smiling even wider than he was before when he watched Caroline slip her dark red high heels off and throw them to the side, near Damon's feet and the table that their friends had all gathered around. _

"_I could spend the rest of my life in your arms. I don't want anything ruining what we have, Klaus. I don't want anything or anyone coming between us. I guess that's why I've been thinking, maybe it would be better if we didn't move to the city right away, maybe then we could raise a few kids out on the country side or something, we could start our family there. We could throw dinner parties and invite all of our friends. I just- I think that moving to a big city like Chicago, would change things between us." Caroline said in a hesitant tone, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he brushed a strand of her blonde hair away from her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin as he caught her blue eyed gaze and smiled at her. _

"_Caroline, I don't have a choice. Damon and Stefan want to hire me on for their company and...I can't pass up the opportunity. I'm doing this for us, Caroline. Besides, I thought you've always loved the city. Chicago has some pretty good shopping and you'll never be bored. Honey, nothing will change between us. I'm still the same guy you fell in love with you're the same girl. Caroline, the worst thing that could happen would be that we get sick of each other and you kick me out of the apartment so that I have to sleep out on the balcony." He told her in a playful tone, leaning into her and capturing his lips against hers, silencing her thoughts instantly._

"The worst thing that could happen would be that we get sick of each other..." Caroline repeated his words from years earlier, a shiver coming over her body. She had known that moving out to Chicago to be closer to Klaus's job would change them. Yet, she never knew just how much it would and she never had expected for any of this to happen- that was one of the reason's she was so hesitant about it in the first place. Although, over the years as Caroline had spent more and more time working on projects and starting her own career, She had felt like she couldn't picture herself being anywhere else. But, in the city and near her husband. She never could have imagined that they would start fighting over stupid things, that she would have cheated on him. Because, Caroline regretted it now, all of it. And it all started with one stupid thing, moving into the city that changed their lives and their relationship forever.

"You look stressed out." Alex pointed out, smirking at her as Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Well, they took my swab an they let me go. So, I guess you and I are done here." He added, watching as she got up from her seat and followed him out the waiting room.

"Alex, I only did this because I wanted to prove to my husband that our daughter is his, that she always has been. You and I will never happen again. I made a mistake that I would do anything to take back, starting with moving to this stupid city and bumping into you. I wish more than anything, that I could take it all back, that I could change what I did. I ruined the one thing in my life that was perfect...My relationship with Klaus." Caroline's voice cracked as she watched Alex turn towards her, his hand placed gently on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have let you into my apartment that night, Caroline. I should have told you to go back home to Klaus and fix things. I'm sorry that I didn't and I realize now that I took advantage of you and your situation. But, as much as I'm at fault for what happened between us, so are you. I'll stay out of your way, even if Sarah is mine. I'm sure that Klaus could do a way better job than I could at raising her. Besides, he's the only father figure that she's ever known and I don't want to confuse her by coming into her life. But, I didn't do this for you, know that. I did this for me too- so that I'm not always wondering about the 'what if's.' Look, just...good luck and I hope you two find your way back to each other, because he was always the one that could give you more of a life than I ever could. Goodbye, Caroline." Alex said, leaning into her and kissing her cheek softly as he stepped away and glanced up at her once more before walking in the opposite direction of the street.

"Goodbye, Alex." She whispered, holding her cell phone into her hands, feeling them tremble just a bit as she exhaled out a breath and scrolled down her contacts list on her iphone. Caroline's heart was racing as the dial tone rang and just when she heard it pick up, she blurted out. "I know that I'm the last person that you want to see right now. But, I miss her and I miss you, Klaus...I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. Please...let's meet somewhere so that we can talk about this. So, that I can make this better, so that I can fix my mistakes. So, I can make you understand, how sorry I am for everything that I've done."

* * *

"She really thinks that she can just get her old life back like that, walking in her like nothings changed?" Elena said with a laugh, shaking her head as she held on to Stefan's hand across the wooden picnic table that they sat down at after Katherine had left.

"I guess so. Elena, I meant what I said to her. After, I get released from here, after I'm better. I want to start my life over and I want to start it over with you..I love you, Elena." He said truthfully, squeezing her hand as she smiled at him and nodded.

"I know you do. I love you too. But, Stefan...How are we going to start over with each other when Katherine's going to be lingering around you. I just have this feeling that 'getting her old life back' isn't all that she's after. I feel like it's something more then that." Elena remarked, letting go of Stefan's hands as she exhaled out a breath and leaned back a bit, taking in his tired looking facial expression. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and seeing Katherine was even more of a shock to his system, making him look even more distressed.

"Everything is going to be okay." Stefan reassured her, smiling just a little as Elena's face hardened and she locked her eyes upon his. "I know it will be. But, not as long as Katherine's around. So, whatever it is that she's after we need to find out what it is and we need to figure out a way to get rid of her, for good. Before she really does come between us and ruins what we're slowly starting to develop between us."

Stefan nodded, agreeing when he held out his hands towards Elena again and watched as she grabbed a hold of them. "So, what is it that you and I have here? Since, you said that you and I shouldn't start up anything if I'm still married to Katherine. So, what are we doing with each other, exactly?" He asked, gazing across the table to see Elena bite down on her lower lip nervously when she replied in a soft tone. "I don't know. But, I'm going to stick around for as long as you'll have me." She said with a serious look on her face, looking over to see Stefan smiling. " Elena, I want you to know that whatever happens between us. Katherine being back here, won't change anything between us. I promise, our relationship will only get better and stronger from now on."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh...Katherine needs to go away! lol. But, she won't be going anywhere for awhile. Any guesses as to why she's really back? Also, who liked the little insight into how happy Klaus & Caroline used to be? :) Let's just say that I'm not giving up on them just yet. Next Chapter's talk should be...interesting! :) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

******Please feel free to leave me a comment/ review. Since, I honestly love hearing what you all have to say. I write these stories for you guys. So, I want you all to enjoy them! :) **

**Until Next Time! **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and interest in this story, really makes me happy to know that a lot of you like it! :) So, with that being said...Here's Chapter 19..It takes a little bit of surprising turn! ;) **

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

**Within Temptation- Chapter Nineteen**

It had been a few days since he had gotten her message. Klaus was too busy with work to call her back though, trying to figure out what he was going to do since he couldn't stay at Stefan's house for very much longer, living under the same roof as a whiny and overly emotional Rebekah lately was driving him crazy!

"He told me I looked fat! Can you believe that, then he had the nerve to ask me if I was eating for two!" She shouted across the isle in the kitchen, looking over at her brother who had a newspaper in front of him, a highlighter in his hands as he looked through the real estate section of the classified ads. "Ha, Rebekah. You're not fat and you have to realize that you are eating for two now. So, you have to eat more calories and all that..Don't you have a doctor who tells you these things?" He asked her bluntly, causing his sister's head to snap up from the cake that she had been examining, just about to eat a piece of it.

" I do and we've been to see her. She said the same thing. Although, she also said that it would take a while to experience more changes in my body...But, I figured why wait until my body decides to start changing..Might as well start packing on the pounds now..." Her voice trailed off as she licked the white cream cheese icing off her finger and then covered the cake back up with the plastic wrap, contemplating on eating it or not.

"With cake?" Klaus said, laughing a little at how unrealistically she seemed to be taking all of this.

"Yes with cake and a glass of cold milk, Klaus. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked him, just about to shove a small piece of cake in her mouth. Quickly stopping though as she looked over at him and asked. "By the way, shouldn't you be somewhere..like, fixing things with Caroline instead of looking at new places to live?" Rebekah questioned him in a stern tone, placing her hands on to her hips, tilting her head to the side as she bunched up the gray fabric of her shirt into her hands, her black yoga pants dragging across the tiled floor when she walked over to where her brother was sitting, slumped over the newspaper on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"She called me and I just...I haven't been able to call her back. I don't know what to tell Sarah anymore, Rebekah...I just-." Klaus began to explain as his sister let out an annoyed breath and placed her palms flatly on the counter top.

"I have an idea, stop looking at these classified ads and go talk to her. You'll probably be surprised as to what she has to say, Klaus. I'm sure that she misses you and is genuinely sorry for what she did. You two love each other and you'll fix this, just give it time..." Her voice trailed off as she watched Klaus rub his hands roughly against his face.

"Fine, I'll meet with her. I'll hear her out. But, it's not going to fix anything any time soon. I'm still pissed off!" He said, pushing himself up and grabbing his cell phone in one hand and in the other his car keys, ready to call Caroline and meet with her.

* * *

Her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding as she checked the mail and watched the letter from the paternity clinic fall to the ground. Caroline took a deep breath as she bent down to pick it up and just when she did, her cell phone rang. She quickly fumbled with the iphone in her hands as it nearly dropped to the concrete floor beneath her feet.

"Breath, Caroline." She reminded herself softly as she looked down at the name flashing across the screen. Her breathing stopped for a moment, words escaping out of her mind as she answered it and heard his deep and sweet voice speak. "Hi Caroline." Klaus said, a tone of sweet and sadness in his voice as she opened her mouth to speak. Yet, she couldn't find any words except for a very low and barely there. "Hi."

"I..um, I was hoping that we could meet, without Sarah of course. I wanted to talk to you about things. I got your voice mail and I think it's time we sit down and talk about everything." He told her, listening to her breathing become a bit staggered as she exhaled out a breath, nodding.

"Yeah, I think it is. Let's meet at MK restaurant to talk, in an hour. I have something important to tell you." She said in a truthful tone, looking down briefly at the envelop in her hands, North Pacific Ave Paternity Clinic written in blue on the top of the envelop, taunting her to open it and look at the results. But, hearing Klaus's agreement to meet her, stopped Caroline from doing anything drastic.

"Okay, so I'll see you in an hour then." Klaus confirmed, as Caroline nodded, telling him a quick goodbye right before she hung up. She looked back down at the envelop, shoving it in her purse and stopping herself from opening it until she could sit down with Klaus and they could look at the results of Sarah's paternity together. Deep down knowing that either way, she would fight for him, even if he didn't want her too. Because, the one thing that Caroline knew was that she had to make things better for them, she had to fix this!

* * *

The restaurant was packed with people, all the chairs on the upper level of it were full of people and families enjoying their dinner, laughing, smiling and enjoying each other's company. Caroline looked around the room, scanning the lower level and the upper one as she pulled out her cell phone, ready to call Klaus. But, she quickly stopped herself when she heard his voice. "You ready to go? I got us a table near the window, the lower level, in one of those white booths." He told her, brushing past her just enough to send a little bit of a shock wave through her system..God, she missed him.

Caroline stayed quiet and only mumbled a soft "Thank you." As he allowed her to go ahead of him, watching with softer eyes then he had before when she sat down across from him in the booth, waving off the waiter just for a moment as they looked at the menu's.

"How have you been?" She asked him, looking down at his hands, noticing that he still had his wedding ring on his hand. A small smile tugged across her lips as she exhaled out a breath. She was thankful for it, that he hadn't gotten rid of it just yet. Like she hadn't gotten rid of hers, even if wearing it everyday was a reminder of what she was fighting to get back. It was all worth it- because, they were worth it. Klaus was worth fighting for and she didn't care if she had to gravel down at his feet in forgiveness, she'd do anything to correct her mistake, to get back what they used to be..Happy...A family.

"Well, I've had better months, weeks, days even. Caroline. Leaning that my wife cheated on me and that my own daughter possibly isn't mine, really screws with my head!" He said in a high pitched tone, causing a few people in the restaurant to look over at them as she slumped down into her seat, covering her face with her hands a bit.

"Klaus, I'm sorry...How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you, sorry for ruining us? I'm sorry for everything!" She exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as she looked over at him, watching him give her a sympathetic look. He hated watching her cry and she knew that.

"Caroline, I wanted to meet with you because-." He began to say as he watched her turn to her left side where her purse was, pulling out a white envelop with the blue letters more pronounced and visible then ever, it was like a punch to the gut, Klaus thought. Suddenly the atmosphere between them changed as she slide it across the table and looked up at him.

"I got the results for Sarah's paternity test..." Her voice broke, looking down at her shaking hands. She couldn't sit still, couldn't even look up at Klaus as he took the envelop in his hands and clears his throat. "Good, let's open it together." He said, leaning across the table and placing his hand on top of hers. Caroline exhaled deeply, tears welling up into her eyes again as she locked her gaze on to his and nodded, a soft "Okay" leaving her lips as she briefly noticed that her husband was touching her, the first touch that they had shared with each other in weeks- even if it was brief, made her breathe a little easier for a moment.

Her heart began to race again, she could hear it inside of her ear drums as she wiped away her falling tears when she watched Klaus open the envelop, closing his eyes when he unfolded the paper and placed it flatly on the table without looking at it, sliding it across the table and looking up at Caroline as he told her. "Tell me what it says. I can't look at it."

She closed her eyes, mascara streaked cheeks as she inhaled deeply, trying to stop herself from continuing to cry. But, it seemed impossible as she grabbed the paper and looked up at her husband before she flipped it over. "Whatever it says, your her dad, Klaus. This piece of paper won't changed that. You've been through everything with her..." Caroline's voice trailed off as she picked it up, hands shaking when she looked it over and at the very middle of the paper she saw the words in bold letters say. _**Probability of paternity...99.999%**_

Caroline's tears increased as they cascaded down her cheeks and she replied in a soft, quivering voice when she spoke. "She's your daughter, Klaus. Sarah's your daughter. I was right...You've always been her dad. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I ruined us all because of this. But, she's yours... she always has been."

Klaus inhale a deep breath, getting up from out of the booth as he stood near the table, looking down at Caroline as he told her to scoot over a little. Her tear stained cheeks were covered in black streaks, tears dripping down into her mouth and on to her light purple colored shirt when she felt his arms lightly wrap around her. She could hear his breathing hitch as he placed her head onto his chest and held her protectively. "I'm sorry too. I love you, Caroline. But, I don't know how we're going to fix all of the damage this caused." He said in an honest tone, stroking her hair down with his fingertips as he looked around the restaurant that now had a few people looking at them in awe, a few of them even gossiping about what was going on. Surely, they'd probably be photographed leaving together and tomorrow morning the headlines would read **"Troubled lovers, recoil their differences over dinner.."**

"We'll find a way, we will, it's going to take time. But, I'm going to fix this, Klaus. I promise. Please, just...please, forgive me for nearly destroying us, for all they hurt I've caused you. I love you, Klaus. I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you the way I did. Please, forgive me." She begged and sobbed, clutching onto his button up black shirt as she turned her head into his chest and cried even more, hearing him exhale deeply, tightening his grip around his wife as they sat in the restaurant together, both of them trying to process everything that had been keeping them apart for months.

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be without you or our daughter anymore. Please, Klaus...I'm sorry." Caroline repeated in a broken tone as she heard him softly sooth her cries with one simple reply. "I know."

* * *

Katherine unlocked the front door to the house as she held her breath, hoping to not run into anyone. But, just as she opened the front door, she ran into her, she was wearing one of her bright yellow dresses, hair curled back into a half ponytail just like Katherine's was.

"What are you doing here?" Elena hissed, watching Katherine shut the door behind her as she smirked and opened her mouth to speak. But, Elena quickly pushed her up against the door, her short fingernails digging into her sister's skin as she locked her eyes on Katherine. "Stefan made himself very clear that he doesn't want you here, Katherine. So, I suggest you leave." Elena said, releasing her grip from Katherine's neck, listening carefully as she heard footsteps.

"Damon, Rebekah and Elijah are in this house right now..If any of them see you here. We'll both have a lot of explaining to do." Elena said, watching as Katherine rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue to the top of her roof, brushing past Elena with a vicious smile.

"Oh? They don't know that you have a sister...do they? They still think that you're me? Oh, ha. That's cute. But, you really need to stop pretending to be me, now!" Katherine commented, turning her head as she watched Elena shake her head- her face turning pale. Not very many people knew anything about her, the only person that was starting to learn a lot more was Stefan and she had figured that if she kept it small, then it would be easier when she eventually told everyone else in the house, the truth.

"Katherine, don't do it. You don't know what this is going to do to me, I don't want the media swarming me and asking questions!" Elena said, her voice a hushed tone as she quickly tried to pull Katherine back with reaching for her arm.

"Oh, honey. I know exactly what it's going to do. It'll expose you even more. I mean, how many people know about who you really are? Stefan and-" Katherine's voice broke as she turned away from Elena and looked up, there he stood, his eyes locked on both of the sister's in total disbelief.

"I'll be damned! You two really are twins..." Elijah said, his voice trailing off as took a step closer and just when he did, her eyes shot open and Elena gasped for air, looking around the darkened room as she placed her hand on to her rapidly beating heart.

Elena had been living with Bonnie in her apartment for the last few weeks, since she didn't feel comfortable going back to living in the house that Stefan had owned, especially knowing that Katherine was probably wandering the halls of it.

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked her quietly, groaning when she flipped the light on and looked over at the young brunette- she looked terrified.

"It was just a dream...Bonnie, although, I think I know what she wants.." Elena's voice trailed off as Bonnie looked up at her in confusion, it was late- a little past 4:30 in the morning and here she was, mumbling incoherently about Katherine.

"It's early, Elena. You had a bad dream about Katherine. Now, go back to sleep...You have a date with Stefan today, remember, you two made a promise to each other." She reminded her, watching as Elena nodded and pushed herself back up against her pillows.

"I know. But, Bonnie...Katherine's back for a reason and I won't stop until I find out why." Elena said softly, hearing Bonnie let out a small laugh as she shut off the light in Elena's room and turned away from her, speaking softly over her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now, go back to sleep. I have work in the morning and you, have to make an appearance looking all cute in front of Stefan. From what I remember you saying earlier when you came back from the seeing him last night, it involves a picnic and finally having him out of that damn clinic for a few hours. In other words, you have date with your boyfriend. Now, get some sleep!"

"Yeah,my still very married to my sister, boyfriend!" Elena groaned, falling back into her pillows as she closed her eyes and exhaled out a breath. Maybe spending time with Stefan, completely alone was just what she needed to get her mind off of having nightmares about her sister!

* * *

The house was quiet when she stepped inside, it still had looked the same, nothing had seemed to change except for the pictures on the walls, most of them being replaced with pictures of Elena and Stefan which made Katherine pissed off and annoyed. "That little witch really did take my life..didn't she?" Katherine mumbled under her breath, her hands reaching out to take the picture frame of Stefan and Elena into her hands. Katherine smirked at it, ready to watch it fall to the ground, hear the glass shatter as she was about to watch it be smashed to the ground. But, his voice stopped her.

"You shouldn't be here, Elena. It's way too early for you to be sneaking around the house and from what I remember, Stefan said that you weren't allowed to step foot back into this house without a really good reason." Elijah informed her.

Katherine rolled her eyes at him, placing her hands on to her hips as she walked with that familiar sway in posture. "You've got to be kidding me. What are you going to do, call the cops on me..hmm?"

"I could. You're trespassing, after the things you did. You're not welcome here anymore." Elijah commented, taking a step in front of her as Katherine locked her eyes on him, her eyes scanning his body as she licked her lips and purred out in a bittersweet tone. "God, you still look hot, I've missed you, Elijah..I really have. All of you."

"Elena, I know who you really are and you need to leave, now. It's time you stop being Katherine and go back to wherever it is that you're from!" Elijah warned her, hearing a loud laugh escape past Katherine's lips as she walked up to him, placing her hand on to his chest flatly and leaning into his ear as she whispered.

"Here's the thing, next time you think I'm Elena, look a little closer at me. You should know me better than anyone, even Stefan. Because, there's only one Katherine Salvatore and that's me. My sister obviously did a very shitty job at pretending to be me. But, you know.. I give her some credit. She had you and Stefan fooled. So, the girl has skills in deception. Hmm..some skills." Katherine said, taking a step back to take in Elijah's stunned facial expression when he uttered out her name. "Katherine?"

She nodded, smiling a mischievous grin when she pushed away from him, smiling even wider as she added. "The one and only."

"How did you get in here...Why are you even here..." He was rambling, watching Katherine take a seat into the living room, crossing her legs over one another as she adjusted her dark blue dress and sat down on the couch, pulling the fabric down a bit when she smirked and looked up at him, her former lover. He still looked as good as he did when she was sleeping with him, that was for sure!

Katherine ran her hands through her hair, pouting her lips a bit as she grinned and replied. "I still have a key to my house. And, honestly..none of that should matter right now, all that should matter is that I'm back, Elijah and that I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. However, it's been a while since I've been in Chicago and in this house. So, tell me..What have I missed?"

* * *

**A/N: And, I finally revealed what most of you probably already knew about Sarah. Hm..I wonder how Caroline's going to get back into fixing things with Klaus? Girl's got a lot of work to do! :) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**Please feel free to leave me a comment/review. Since, I honestly love hearing what you all have to say. **

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
